Une autre vie mais le même destin
by AD vs AV
Summary: Partie 1 et 2 : Suite à une première année mouvementée mais riche en expérience, Harry et ses amis rentrent pour une deuxième année qui promet d'être agitée. Et cette fois Voldemort est bien décidé à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut…
1. Prologue

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître. James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

_

* * *

Première note de la bêta : je veux un mot pour moi au début du chapitre !_

Ok, ok, je vais le faire ! Alors…

**Note **: J'ai l'honneur de vous présentez ma chèèèère bêta, Ilys ! Ca te va comme ça ?

**Note 2 :** Hélas, je n'ai plus le droit de faire les RAR… Alors je répondrai à ceux qui me mettront leur adresse mail… Sinon j'essaierai de faire en début de chaque chapitre un passage pour des réponses communes…

Donc, bonne lecture !

* * *

Prologue : Une sombre nuit de juillet

* * *

Le vent claquait. Les branches craquaient. La pluie tombait sur le sol avec ce petit bruit si particulier qui était le sien. Des éclairs brillants d'énergie traversaient le ciel pour mourir aussitôt. Le vent secouait les arbres, arrachant des poignées des feuilles, faisant rouler les papiers dans cette rue si peu utilisée. Aucun moldu ne sortait pendant cette tempête. Il faisait froid. Très froid pour ce mois de juillet. L'eau trempait les badauds endurcis et indifférents au temps jusqu'aux os. Le vent retournait leurs vestes, s'engouffrait dans leurs vêtements trempés, les éclairs soudains et le tonnerre puissant les faisaient sursauter légèrement. Les derniers flâneurs courageux rentrèrent rapidement chez eux, laissant la rue vide et déserte.

Pas très loin de là, dans un magasin réputé pour être tout le temps fermé, un jeune homme attendait, nerveux, assis sur un siége, en face d'une porte. Il avait des cheveux noirs en bataille, des yeux bruns se qui se déplaçaient à toute vitesse, s'arrêtant souvent sur la porte. Son physique avantageux lui donnait en temps normal un air rebelle mais pour l'instant, il semblait plus effrayé par l'inconnu qu'autre chose. Il avait été un tombeur de dames avec son sourire charmeur lorsqu'il faisait encore ces études, innocent et inconscient. Il se tournait les pouces, machinalement, inquiet et mal-à-l'aise. Une peur si douce l'engourdissait… Il ne remarqua même pas lorsqu'une femme en blouse blanche passa devant lui, la peur qui lui gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte. Il chancela lorsqu'il entendit un cri étouffé derrière la porte. Ses muscles frémirent. Il entendit des sollicitations derrière la porte. Brusquement, un cri d'agonie rempli l'air. Douze coups sonnèrent. Il se leva soudainement, ignorant l'infirmière qui continuait de lui parler et enfonça la porte. Il pénétra dans une salle aussi blanche que celle qu'il venait de quitter. Il ne prit pas en compte ce détail, son regard vrillant celui d'une jeune femme épuisée, allongée dans un lit, un sourire pourtant éclatant de satisfaction sur son beau visage. Ses longs cheveux roux étaient collés sur ses tempes par la sueur, ses yeux émeraude brillant de ravissement. L'homme fit un pas vers elle mais fut figé sur place lorsqu'il vit ce que portait la femme dans ses bras. A nouveau, l'angoisse le submergea. Dans les bras si fins de sa femme, il y a avait un être si petit mais si important… L'homme, figé, ouvrit la bouche pour la refermer juste après. La femme murmura :

-Harry, dis donc bonjour à ton père…

Harry ne pleura pas. Son regard vert aussi intense que celui de sa mère se posa sur son père mal-à-l'aise. Il gazouilla en tendant ses bras faibles vers lui. Le père s'avança et murmura :

-Bienvenue, Harry. Bienvenue parmi nous, dans les Ténèbres.

La mère fit celle qui n'avait rien entendu et, les deux parents laissèrent doucement couler leurs larmes de joie.

-

Au même moment, dans la plus haute tour d'un sombre château 

Il y eu un bruit de verre brisé. Une tasse s'était écrasée sur le sol avec un tintement aigu et les éclats se mélangèrent au thé. Une femme aux yeux révulsés, sa voix rauque et grave prophétisa des faits qui changeraient la face du monde :

-Celui qui a le pouvoir de détruire le Seigneur des Ténèbres est là…Il est naît de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il est naît lorsque est mort le septième mois… Il sera protégé jusqu'à ses dix ans mais il devra ensuite faire face… Lié il seront lorsque le garçon choisira son destin.. Il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore… Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres est né lorsque est mort le septième mois…

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 1 : Devenir indépendant, sans protection, Harry devra comprendre à affronter la vie de face et ne pas rester sur le côté, sur le banc de touche à attendre que cela passe. Et, des choses changeront. Des choses auxquelles Harry pourra faire face et d'autres non. Il lui suffira seulement de savoir lesquelles… Seulement.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu. Une review SVP…. Toute petite minuscule review… SVPPPPPPPPPP ! J'ai bossé depuis 6 mois sur cette fic, faites un effort SVP ! Pour moi !

Bizoos à tous et toutes !

AD


	2. Devenir indépendant, sans protection

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

Attention, attention, cher lecteur, voilà….

RAQ !

Les Réponses **Aux Questions** !

**Y aura-t-il des couples?**

Il y en aura mais pas dans la première partie. (qui correspond à la 1er année) Si il y en a, ce sera sans doute ceux des livres.

**Est ce que ce sera une Dark Fic ou un Dark Harry ?**

Ce sera une fic sombre, vu que Voldemort n'est jamais tombé. Dans les parties suivantes s'enchaîneront des épreuves. Mais Harry résistera jusqu'au bout. Enfin je crois !

**Est ce que tout les chapitres seront courts ?**

Non, un prologue est un prologue, il donne un avant goût, il est court. Les chapitres ne font pas loin de 7 pages. Evidemment, ça sera de plus en plus long.

**Est ce normal que la prophétie se passe dans le château alors que normalement c'est à la tête de Sanglier ?**

Oui, c'est tout à fait normal. Déjà que c'est un UA mais également que ce sera utile pour la suite. Je n'en dirai pas plus.

**Où en est l'état de la fic ?**

J'en suis à la fin du chapitre 15. Il y en aura à peut-prés 20.

* * *

Maintenant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas les zentilles reviews à la fin !

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Devenir indépendant, sans protection…

* * *

10 ans plus tard

Harry, d'un geste rapide, se baissa derrière un bosquet d'arbres. Dans sa main, il y avait sa baguette. Ou du moins, celle de sa mère. Il n'en avait pas encore à lui. Sa respiration était précipitée. L'adrénaline qui parcourait son corps l'émerveillait. Mais ce n'était pas le moment. Il avait 10 ans. Il avait vécu 10 ans sous la menace de Voldemort sans qu'il ne pointe le bout de son nez dans sa vie. Mais ça changeait. Il le savait. Il avait surpris une discussion entre son père et sa mère. Ou du moins, avec l'Ordre du phénix. Un léger sourire passa sur ses lèvres mais il le chassa. Ce n'était pas le moment. Il espionnait dès qu'il pouvait l'Ordre mais là, il ne devait penser qu'à l'homme qui le cherchait dans le parc. Harry ne voulait pas fuir. Il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il avait déjà essayer. Et ça ratait. L'homme manquait de le rattraper. Il leva péniblement la baguette et marmonna doucement, d'une voix pâteuse un sort d'illusion. Hélas, le sort fut aussitôt brisé par l'homme dans le parc. Harry grimaça. Il voyait l'homme, assez grand, dans le parc. Il avait une cape noire et un blason rouge. Harry sourit, fier. Ce blason, IL pouvait être fier de l'avoir, l'homme. Brusquement, Harry fit croire à l'homme qu'il était dans le bosquet en face de lui. L'homme se retourna. Harry en profita. Il bondit silencieusement sur le dos de l'homme. Il hurla :

-Expilliarmus !

L'homme laissa échapper sa baguette. Harry retomba accroupi sur le sol, haletant. Il dévisagea, fier, le visage de son assaillant. Un corps musclé, des cheveux noirs et des yeux bruns rieurs.

-Bravo Harry ! s'exclama son père, ravi.

Harry murmura :

-Ce n'est rien, tu as fait des erreurs qu'un chef des aurors n'aurait jamais fait !

James rit.

-Tu as l'observation ! Mais tu as un niveau bien acceptable pour ton âge, Harry.

Puis, le visage sombre, il lui fit signe de le suivre. Harry, docilement, se dirigea derrière lui d'un pas mesuré en direction du manoir. Il lui demanda d'entrer dans la salle dont se servait l'Ordre. Emerveillé, Harry pénétra dans la salle, rêveur. Il salua les quelques membres qui étaient déjà là et s'assit au côté de Remus.

-Salut Rem', ça va ?

-Très bien Harry, et toi ? Cet entraînement ?

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre car Dumbledore fit cesser les bavardages. Harry sentit son cœur faire un bond. Jamais il n'avait vu le directeur ainsi. De près oui, il était souvent en train de parler avec ses parents mais là… L'homme commença alors son discours :

-Depuis la dernière fois que l'on a parlé d'ELLE, on sait ce qui se doit de se passer. Harry, veux-tu bien venir ici ?

Harry se leva tranquillement, le visage calme. Il s'avança vers le directeur. Ce dernier lui sourit avant de sourire à James et Lily. Ils s'avancèrent. Le garçon murmura à sa mère :

-Tiens, j'ai fini.

Il lui rendit sa baguette. Elle lui fit un sourire étincelant. Puis, Harry se retourna, croisant le regard brillant du directeur.

-Harry, comment se passe ton entraînement ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Pas trop mal. Je me débrouille.

-Très bien ! James ?

Le père de Harry dit calmement, sans son habituelle attitude m'as-tu-vu :

-Il avance bien.

Albus demanda :

-As-tu une idée de la raison pour laquelle tu es là, Harry ?

Harry secoua négativement la tête. Le directeur soupira. Et il reprit :

-Si tu es ici, Harry, c'est parce que le sortilège de Fidelitas te protégeant toi et tes parents va être levé.

Harry sentit comme si le sol s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Alors Voldemort allait réellement prendre place dans sa vie ? Harry calma son cœur et acquiesça, certain de ne pouvoir faire confiance à sa voix. Doucement, sentant une baguette pointé vers eux, Harry fixa le directeur. Ce dernier murmurait des paroles incompréhensibles. Harry sentit une intense chaleur l'envahir brusquement. Il remarqua que lui et ses parents étaient entourés d'un halo bleuté. Brusquement, tout cessa et Harry se retrouva sur les fesses. Il grommela quelques paroles incompréhensibles en se relevant. Il leva le regard sur son père qui lui indiqua :

-On ne change rien, tu vas à la bibliothèque apprendre la théorie.

Harry poussa un gémissement dépité.

-Je peux au moins voir les incantations ?

Voyant la mine hésitante de son père, il supplia :

-Aller 'Pa !

James eut un léger sourire.

-Bon, vas-y mais pas de pratique sinon…

Harry se mit au garde à vous et hurla :

-Chef oui chef !

Et il prit la fuite lorsque son père, hilare, murmura :

-Rompez !

Harry, un doux sourire aux lèvres, se glissa dans le rayon ''incantations'' de la bibliothèque familiale. Il prit le livre _Incantations anciennes_. Il feuilleta le livre et fut d'abord déçu. Mais il tomba alors sur une excellente chose, une perle. Il chuchota à mi-voix l'explication qui accompagnait l'incantation :

-Elle permet de maudire un lieu et de maudire tout ceux qui y sont. Elle apporte cependant la mort de l'exécuteur.

Il fut dépité qu'elle apporte la mort mais murmura pour lui-même ce qu'il fallait faire :

-Tracer un pentacle avec son propre sang. Se mettre en son centre. Se couper les veines des poignets et murmurer la formule. Elle permet aussi bien de réussir l'incantation que de réduire la douleur.

Harry releva le visage du bouquin en murmurant :

-Cool.

Il mémorisa bien malgré lui la formule. Il secoua la tête et tourna la page. Il y eut un petit crac. Harry se retourna pour l'elfe, Daisy. Il lui sourit et elle y répondit.

-Maître Harry est attendu pour manger, il y a du monde, maître Harry doit se dépêcher.

Harry eut un léger rire et reposa le livre sur l'étagère. Il dévala les marches sur la rampe avec joie.

-Petit malotru, si je t'y reprend…

-Sirius !

Harry sauta dans les bras de son parrain, lui coupant par la même occasion le souffle.

-Merci Harry, lâcha James avec un faux soupir de soulagement. On ne savait plus comment le faire taire.

Sirius prit une mine faussement furieuse mais Harry l'enserra encore plus fort.

-Qu'est ce que tu fiche là Paddy ?(NdA : Pour ma béta Lylys !)

Sirius reprit son souffle et murmura :

-Je n'allait quand même pas manquer l'anniversaire de mon filleul !

Harry rayonnait.

-Et moi ? demanda une petite voix vexée.

-Peter !

Harry lui sauta dessus et il roulèrent maladroitement au sol. Harry riait et Peter souriait. La joie de Harry dépassait tout entendement. Peter venait que très rarement au manoir et Harry était heureux. Très. Il prit Peter dans une étreinte fabuleuse qu'il ne relâcha qu'en entendant le soupir vexé de James et Sirius.

-Et après on dit que c'est moi le parrain !

Harry sourit joyeusement. Il releva Peter. Ils se dirigèrent alors tranquillement vers la salle à manger. Il se glissa à la suite de l'homme, laissant James songeur. Il se souvenait de ce jour si particulier où tout avait changé…

Flash Back :

_-Peter ! _

_Le cri surpris le jeune homme qui, en flagrant délit, se recroquevilla. Il était immobile, sentant tout son corps hurler._

_-Peter, murmura plus doucement James, pourquoi ?_

_Il tressaillit puis murmura d'une voix couinante :_

_-Je…je…_

_Sirius, agacé, lâcha :_

_-Pourquoi veux-tu te soumettre à cette ordure ?_

_Peter ne répondit pas. Le remord envahit son regard. Remus, de sa voix douce et calme, le réconforta :_

_-On peut d'aider, Pet', on peut. Si tu nous le demandes, on peut faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien._

_Peter lui jeta un regard plein d'espoir. Il avait 16 ans. 16 ans et il aurait dû avoir ce jour là sa marque et sa première mission. Mais il s'était toujours demandé s'il ne méritait pas mieux, s'il n'y avait pas mieux pour lui. Il demanda faiblement :_

_-Pour de vrai ?_

_-Pour de vrai de vrai, dit Remus._

_Peter releva la tête et éclata en sanglots. Remus s'efforça de le consoler. _

_-Par…pardon…_

_-Ce n'est rien Pet'. assura James, pourtant incertain._

_Le regard brillant de joie et un peu naïf de Peter décida les amis. Il n'avait jamais réellement eu une âme mauvaise. Simplement parce qu'ils l'avaient laissé de côté cette année. Heureusement qu'ils avaient vu que les élèves de Serpentard essayaient de le recruter ! Sinon… James n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'il se serait passé. Il prit une résolution : Peter deviendrai puissant, coûte que coûte._

Fin du Flash Back

James devinait facilement ce qu'il se serait passé s'ils n'avaient pas vu cela. Ils seraient morts, tous morts. Voldemort voulait leur peau, c'était sûr. Détournant le regard, il se dirigea à son tour dans la salle à manger.

-

Un rire froid et satisfait fit frissonner les mangemorts immobile, agenouillés.

-Ainsi dit-tu que le Fidelitas des Potter a été détruit ?

-Oui, maître.

L'homme qui n'en n'était plus un tourna son visage de serpent vers l'homme.

-Bien. Excellent.

Il se tourna vers cinq mangemorts.

-Vous cinq, vous allez espionner les Potters. Je veux des rapports réguliers sur ce qu'ils font.

-Bien maître, murmurèrent les hommes à voix basse.

Ils disparurent ensuite en un craquement sonore.

-Bien. D'autres nouvelles ? demanda l'homme au visage hideux.

Et les informations envahirent dans la salle.

-

Ils étaient tous en train de discuter lorsque James lança à Harry.

-Cet après midi, on va au Chemin de Traverse pour t'acheter une baguette.

Harry, le regard brillant, s'exclama :

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui !

Harry battit des mains en sautant au cou de ses parents, les remerciant à tout va, inlassablement. Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de prendre de la poudre de cheminette. Harry grimaça puis se saisit d'une poignée de poudre. Il dit clairement :

-Chemin de Traverse !

Et il se sentit emporté dans un tourbillon de suie. Des cheminées défilèrent devant ses yeux. Puis, il réussit à arriver sain et sauf dans l'allée principale. James ébouriffa les cheveux de Harry. Lily les remit en place d'un geste sec, faussement accusateur. Puis, avec un léger rire, il se dirigèrent vers la boutique du vieil homme.

-Ah, monsieur Potter ! Bonjour.

Harry répondit d'une voix calme.

-Bonjour monsieur Ollivander.

L'homme se tourna vers Lily.

-Ah, oui ! Je me souviens… 25.6 centimètres, souple et rapide, bois de saule. Excellente pour les enchantements, n'est ce pas ?

Lily acquiesça, le visage rayonnant.

-Ravie de vous revoir.

-De même Lily, de même…

Il tourna son regard bleu pâle vers l'homme.

-Je me souviens de votre baguette… Bois d'acajou, 27.5 centimètres, un peu plus puissante et remarquable pour les métamorphoses.

James acquiesça solennellement.

-Bien, voyons ce que votre fils peut faire…

L'homme demanda :

-Droitier ou gaucher ?

-Droitier.

D'un geste, un mètre ruban se mit à prendre des mesures. Puis, d'un geste de Ollivander, le mètre arrêta.

-Ventricule de dragon, 22.5 centimètres, bois de hêtre. Très flexible, agréable à tenir en main.

Harry la saisit mais la seule chose qui se passa fut une explosion des dossiers. Harry lui jeta un regard désolé. Il essaya une baguette en ébène avec un crin de licorne mais le résultat ne fut pas satisfaisant. Bientôt, une pyramide de baguette se trouva en face de Harry.

-Un client difficile, commenta l'homme avec un air satisfait.

Brusquement, un air grave prit place dans son regard. Il marmonna pour lui-même :

-Peut-être que…

Précipitamment, il se dirigea vers l'arrière boutique. Il en revint avec deux baguettes. Il lui tendit la première en murmurant avec respect.

-Bois de houx, plume de phénix, une combinaison originale. 27.5 centimètres, facile à manier, très souple.

Harry la saisit avec une crainte respectueuse. Aussitôt, une étrange chaleur l'envahit. Ollivander lui demanda de prendre l'autre baguette.

-Personne n'a jamais su ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur. Mais elle est très puissante.

Harry la prit doucement, remarqua le bois bleuté, entrelacé avec du blanc. Il sentait que la magie parcourait la baguette. Il fut presque déçu de ne rien voir. Ollivander s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose quand une explosion de couleur jaillit de la baguette. Harry, émerveillé, se laissa aller à contempler les couleurs entrelacés avec goût. Puis, tout cessa trop rapidement à l'idée de Harry. Ollivander frappa dans ses mains en disant :

-Bravo, bravo !

Puis il murmura :

-C'est cependant très étrange.

Il se reprit.

-Voyez monsieur Potter, c'est rarissime qu'un sorcier aie deux baguettes. Et encore plus qu'elles soient très puissantes. Sachez que la première est la sœur jumelle de celui qui fait tous… ces morts !

Harry frémit de terreur tandis qu'il tendait l'argent à l'homme.

-Et la deuxième a été fabriqué il y a très longtemps… Au temps des fondateurs je crois…

Harry, stupéfait, ne pouvait plus rien dire.

-En tout cas, conclut Ollivander, vous êtes promis à de grandes choses monsieur Potter. Après tout, Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé fait de grandes choses. Terribles, certes, mais grandes.

Sur ses paroles trèèèèès réconfortantes, la famille Potter sortit du magasin. Harry, pâle comme un linge, se demandait vraiment si il pourrait être normal. En plus d'être un Potter, il fallait qu'il aie deux baguettes très puissantes. Il secoua machinalement la tête. Il en avait assez. C'était ainsi, il n'y pouvait rien. Alors qu'il faisait un pas dans la rue, une explosion le projeta au sol. Alors qu'il leva le regard pour pester, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa bouche. A quelques pas de lui, se trouvait une armée de mangemorts avec quelques détraqueurs. Pétrifié de terreur, il les vit lever leurs baguettes, un sourire cruel aux lèvres.

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 2 : Pour l'entrée dans le monde magique, quoi de mieux qu'une attaque ? , Harry se rendra compte que la situation à l'extérieur de son petit monde laisse plus qu'à désirer. Voldemort ne lésine pas sur les attaques et Harry ne va pas supporter la lâcheté de ses serviteurs. Mais, en combattant, il va mettre Lord Voldemort au courant de son existence, ce qui va tout faire basculer…

* * *

Vous voulez signez une pétition contre les auteurs maltraitées ? Cliquez sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche… Et laissez un commentaire gentil ! Vous aurez déjà fait beaucoup ! Ok, je rêve avec la fin que j'ai faite mais bon, on peut toujours le faire !

A vendredi ! Bizoos tout le monde !

AD


	3. Pour l’entrée dans le monde magique

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

Et voici maintenant... Les réponses** aux questions** ! 

RAQ

**Pourquoi ont-ils enlevés le sortilège de Fidélitas ? Sont-ils fous ?**

Non, loin de là, ils veulent juste avoir une chance de vaincre Voldemort. (Référence : prologue)

**A qui appartient la 2e baguette ? A Godric Griffondor ?**

Je ne dirai rien sur à qui elle appartient. Sinon, autant dire toute l'histoire. Et elle n'appartient pas à Godric. Je vous laisse mariner !

**

* * *

Note :**Le mercredi 21 décembre, je viens de lireune review pour un de mes OS, _Sans toi._ Je ne dirai pas de nom mais si c'est pour être insultée ici aussi, je vais arrêter d'écrire. Alors, si en plus madame n'a pas le courage de faire autre chose que d'insulter les gens et de se mettre en anonyme, qu'elle remballe ses insultes. Parce que je n'écris pas pour être insulter. Je ne suis pas un défouloir. Je préviens chacun : si je reçoit d'autres reviews insultantes non seulement je les supprime mais en plus j'abandonne tout. Voilà, vous êtes au courant, à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez. Le mercredi 21 décembre, je viens de lireune review pour un de mes OS, Je ne dirai pas de nom mais si c'est pour être insultée ici aussi, je vais arrêter d'écrire. Alors, si en plus madame n'a pas le courage de faire autre chose que d'insulter les gens et de se mettre en anonyme, qu'elle remballe ses insultes. Parce que je n'écris pas pour être insulter. Je ne suis pas un défouloir. Je préviens chacun : si je reçoit d'autres reviews insultantes non seulement je les supprime mais en plus j'abandonne tout. Voilà, vous êtes au courant, à vous d'en faire ce que vous voulez. 

**Note 2 **: Je pars en vacances jusqu'àlundi et vous n'aurez donc pas de chapitre d'ici là.Alors je vous offre ce chap' en cadeau de Noël en avance. J'espère quand même pouvoir poster le 26... C'est un jour particulier...

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Pour l'entrée dans le monde magique, quoi de mieux qu'une attaque ? 

* * *

Harry se releva avec souplesse. Mais, déjà les détraqueurs fondaient sur les gens pétrifiés, les mangemorts lançant des impardonnables à tort et à travers. 

-Lily, protège Harry ! hurla James. Il ne faut pas qu'IL soit certain de son existence !

Ils se cachèrent tous deux dans leur coin, laissant James foncer sur les mangemorts.

-Tiens, Potter, lâcha narquoisement Lucius Malfoy. On sort en dehors de son travail ? Ce n'est pas prudent, dis-moi !

James haussa un sourcil moqueur.

-Vraiment ? Je ne vois rien de dangereux dans le coin à part… des serpents visqueux.

Harry retint un rire.

-Potter, tu ferras moins le malin quand tu aura le Seigneur des Ténèbres en face de toi !

James prit une moue faussement apeurée :

-Oh là là, que j'ai peur !

Harry réprima un éclat de rire. Puis, sans autre cérémonie, Lucius entama le duel avec James tandis que les autres mangemorts s'en donnaient à cœur joie sur les sorciers surpris. Harry, frémissant, se retint de foncer dans le tas : il détestait la lâcheté. Mais il ne pouvait pas. Surtout que sa mère avait posé sa main sur son bras. Harry regardait cependant avec curiosité. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait des mangemorts à l'action et son père également. Fasciné, il restait immobile. Il enrichissait un peu son vocabulaire de sorts évolués. Brusquement, il vit une petite fille de cinq ans s'effondrer sous un Doloris. Une fureur hors du commun l'envahit. Il avait osé ! Elle était si jeune ! Machinalement, il s'arracha à l'étreinte de sa mère et ne put retenir un sort de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

-Figa !

-Non Harry !

Lucius et James se tournèrent vers eux, détaillant d'un regard surpris la scène. Harry, debout, la baguette pointé sur un mangemort à présent immobilisé ; Lily, debout également, désemparée, semblait tendue. Lucius laissa échapper un rire mauvais tandis qu'il désignait d'un geste Harry aux autres mangemorts qui fondirent sur lui sur le cri désemparé de Lily… Harry hurla brusquement :

-Protego !

Les mangemorts se heurtèrent à la barrière invisible. James jura dans sa barbe. Lucius siffla :

-Ainsi tu n'as pas perdu ton temps Potter. Voilà qui pourrait intéresser le Maître…

James, furieux, lança un sort que Lucius bloqua. Il ricana avec mauvaiseté :

-Touché, Potter ?

Un cri de puissance déchira la scène. Harry lança un sort énergique sur les mangemorts désorientés.

-Bisingr !

Aussitôt, des flammes bleutés jaillirent du ciel ; des flammes noirâtres du sol. Elles entourèrent dans leur ballet si mortellement enchanteur les mangemorts perdus ; certains s'effondrèrent sur le sol, d'autres résistaient douloureusement. Harry, presque épuisé, trouva cependant la force de lancer un dernier sort :

-Spero Patronum !

Aussitôt, une forme ectoplasmique jaillit de sa baguette. Mais, étant donné que sa vue était trouble, il eut du mal à voir sa forme. C'était tout simplement impossible. Harry vacilla tandis que les détraqueurs fuyaient furieusement. Il sentit un vertige surnaturel le frapper. Harry tomba à genoux. Peu à peu, les flammes moururent dans l'allée principale du Chemin de Traverse. Les derniers mangemorts conscients se relevèrent. Harry respirait par saccades. Les mangemorts, levant leurs baguettes devant eux, s'apprêtèrent à lancer le sort qui le rendrait inoffensif lorsqueLily s'interposa vivement, la baguette levée, une expression à faire peur sur le visage.

-Un seul geste contre Harry et je vous jure que vous le regretterez toute votre courte vie !

Harry sentit un léger sourire étirer ses lèvres mais même ce simple geste le fatigua. Il savait l'erreur qu'il avait faite mais était pourtant sûr de ne plus la refaire. Epuisé, il réussit à se relever. Lily lui jeta un regard noir :

-Toi, attend qu'on soit au manoir. Je te jure que tu regrettera d'avoir fait ça !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant :

-Je ne suis plus un gosse.

-Ca reste à prouver.

Harry fit une grimace. Lucius ricana alors :

-Je suis sûr que le Maître sera ravi de connaître l'existence de ton fils, Potter ! Après tout, IL est arrivé trop tard pour toi mais pour lui…

Et sur ses paroles menaçantes, tous transplanèrent, laissant une rue silencieuse, des flammes s'éteignant doucement, un Harry crevé et des Potter furieux. Voyant ça, Harry ne put que dire :

-Hoho…

-

Harry était immobile, assis dans un fauteuil, une potion bleutée dans une main, une autre rougeâtre dans l'autre. Il les but avec une grimace sous les regard attentifs des membres de l'Ordre, menaçants de l'infirmière et de Lily.

-Oh, crois-moi, quand ton père reviendra, tu aura droit à un bon savon ! persifla Lily.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel tandis qu'apparaissait son père dans la cheminée. Il lâcha timidement :

-Salut 'Pa.

James lui jeta un regard glacé et Harry s'enfonça encore un peu plus dans son fauteuil. James se planta face à lui. Il ne s'adressa tout d'abord pas à lui.

-Les aurors ont tout en main, tout redeviendra normal d'ici peu. Quant à toi, commença-t-il, je suis déçu. Très déçu.

Harry baissa le regard. Pas par honte mais… pour s'empêcher de pouffer.

-Tu aurais dû rester tranquille.

Ce fut ce que Harry craignait. Il releva un regard brûlant sur son père. Il ne pouvait pas se contrôler.

-Tu veux dire que j'aurais dû gentiment rester assis dans mon coin, laissant cette enfant se faire torturer et ces gens tuer ? Tu crois sérieusement que j'aurais dû faire ça ? Libre à toi. Mais ne compte pas sur moi.

James éleva la voix un peu plus :

-Et maintenant Voldemort connaît ton existence !

Harry sentit un feu brûlant en lui augmenter, lui permettant de faire face à son père.

-Et alors ? Que ce soit aujourd'hui ou dans un an, quelle différence ? Hein ? J'aurais été découvert à Poudlard alors QUELLE DIFFERENCE ?

James souffla et se détourna pour aller regarder par la fenêtre. Il soupira avant de dire doucement :

-Harry, Voldemort était arrivé trop tard pour moi. Tu te souviens ?

Harry acquiesça.

-Et bien… J'avais 15 ans à l'époque. Voldemort a faillit me convaincre de le rejoindre. Seulement, j'ai réussit à lutter. Il était trop tard. Mais toi, Harry, tu as 10 ans et tu es flexible. Tu pourrais le rejoindre bien malgré toi.

Harry rejeta l'hypothèse avec vénérance :

-Hors de question ! Je ne suis pas encore fou !

James eut un sourire triste.

-Je te crois Harry mais Voldemort est un tel manipulateur qu'il pourrait t'attirer vers lui doucement, de manière à ce que tu ne t'en rende même pas compte !

Harry démentit les paroles de son père :

-Je sais ce que je fais.

James murmura :

-Peut-être que oui, peut-être que non. Je l'espère pour toi…

Ses paroles s'éteignirent dans le salon silencieux.

-

Lucius crispa la mâchoire tandis qu'il arrivait en vue de leur quartier général. L'attaque avait raté. Mais est ce que l'information qu'il apportait diminuerait la fureur de son Maître ? Brusquement, il n'en fut plus si sûr. Il jeta un regard incertain sur sa troupe épuisé qui le suivait. Et puis, il repensa au gosse. Il avait réussit à avoir un test de sa magie pendant que tout le monde avait les yeux sur lui. Ce vertige surnaturel était un effet secondaire. Et James Potter ne s'était aperçu de rien. Un sourire déforma son visage. Il avait sentit la puissance du jeune Potter parcourir ses veines. Il l'avait ressentit dès qu'il avait immobilisé un mangemort. Le garçon avait un potentiel immense. Et il semblait assez naïf. Peut-être qu'IL réussirait à avoir un Potter dans son camp, finalement.

-

-Ratée ?

La voix aiguë et glaciale semblait furieuse.

-Vous avez raté cette attaque ? Et pour quelle raison ?

Lucius vit une ouverture.

-En fait, Maître… C'est que…

-Oui ?

-Potter a un fils. C'est lui qui nous a mis en déroute. Ce gosse de 10 ans à une puissance phénoménale.

Voldemort semblait furieux.

-Et qui te permet d'en juger ? Il n'a QUE 10 ans !

Lucius plia encore plus la nuque.

-J'ai… j'ai réussit à obtenir un test de sa magie.

A ce moment là, le Seigneur noir sembla intéressé.

-Vraiment ? Relève-toi Lucius.

Il s'empressa d'obéir.

-Montre moi donc ça.

Lucius murmura un sort et des courbes se placèrent machinalement dans l'air. Voldemort eut un sourire assez surpris.

-En effet, tout cela me semble bien intriguant. Tend-moi ton bras.

Lucius tendit son bras et Voldemort appela les mangemorts qui devaient surveiller les Potter. Les mangemorts s'empressèrent de s'agenouiller devant leur Maître craignant d'avoir fait une erreur.

-Mangemorts, je vous ordonne de surveiller Harry Potter, le fils de James Potter. Donnez-moi des indications sur ses pouvoirs, sur son évolution et sur l'entraînement qu'il suit.

Voyant que ses mangemorts ne bougeaient toujours pas après qu'il aie fini son discours, il siffla.

-Et vite.

Ce fut la débandade. Les mangemorts se précipitèrent pour transplaner avant le voisin. Lucius eut un léger sourire moqueur. Il le camoufla bien vite lorsque Voldemort se tourna vers lui.

-Il n'empêche que tu as néanmoins contrarié mes plans, Lucius.

Il frémit, baissant la tête.

-Endoloris !

La petite salle fut empli des cris de Lucius ; auquel se joignirent bientôt ceux des autres mangemorts.

-Bien. siffla Voldemort en arrêtant le sort. Je vais vous confier une autre mission. Dolohov, viens donc ici…

-

Harry était allongé sur son lit, épuisé. Les sorts surpuissants qu'il avait lancés l'avaient vidés. Ses parents avaient d'abord été surpris qu'il aie réussi à les lancer puis l'avait interdit d'aller à la bibliothèque seul. Evidemment, pour Harry, les interdits, c'est fait pour les détourner. Il avait donc envie d'y aller. Il lutta contre le sommeil et se leva ; ses jambes flageolèrent. Il ouvrit silencieusement la porte ; connaissant la raison du silence dans la maison, sachant qu'il y avait une réunion de l'ordre, il se dirigea tranquillement et furtivement vers la bibliothèque. Et là, oh surprise ! Quelqu'un dormait profondément sur sa chaise, devant la porte. Rapide, félin, il bondit à l'intérieur de la bibliothèque par l'entrebâillement et respira un bon coup. Il se cala au mur et se dirigea vers le rayon ''soin''. Il saisit le livre _soins magiques pour la magie_ et chercha une incantation. Il la trouva et la murmura à voix basse, sa baguette pointée sur sa poitrine. Aussitôt, il se sentit comme neuf. Il se re-glissa par l'entrebâillement et dévala silencieusement les escaliers. Il réduit à néant le sort de silence qu'il avait lui-même posé la dernière fois (et oui, il défait le sort et le refait après !) et posa son oreille à la porte.

-Voyons, Albus, plaidait James, Harry est incapable de faire ça !

-Et puis, renchérit Sirius, ce n'est qu'un gosse !

Albus soupira et dit :

-La prophétie est exacte. Elle dit ce qu'elle dit.

Le cœur battant, les joues en feu, Harry se rejeta en arrière. (NdA : dans quelle tome à quel chapitre a-t-on vu cela ?) Une _prophétie_ ? Lui, une _prophétie_ ? Une étrange peur lui étreignit le cœur. Et si… Qui était l'autre personne de la prophétie ? Il recolla craintivement son oreille à la porte.

-Ecoute, Albus, dit James, c'est impossible !

Albus répliqua :

-Hélas c'est vrai. La prophétie concerne également Voldemort et tout ce qu'il implique !

Harry, révulsé par cela, recula, livide. Il ne posa pas son oreille à nouveau contre la porte ; il eut tord car il aurait pu apprendre le contenu détaillé par Dumbledore de la prophétie…

Harry se releva pour ensuite se laisser glisser contre le mur, les larmes aux yeux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Il ferma ses paupières, se retrouvant plongé dans l'obscurité rassurante de son corps. Machinalement, il se recroquevilla sur lui-même, ramenant ses genoux vers sa poitrine, tentant de se faire aussi petit que possible dans ce monde si cruel et impassible à la souffrance des autres. Il avait mal, si mal… Lui, avoir quelque chose en commun avec Voldemort ? Ridicule ! Et pourtant c'était la vérité. Il fut secoué de tremblements incontrôlables. Non, il n'avait rien en commun avec cet assassin, ce dictateur qui tue, torture et se moque avec délectation ! Il frissonna. Et pourtant… Tel un venin vicieux, cette hypothèse l'empoisonna lentement, l'engourdit et l'apeura péniblement. Elle faisait peu à peu son chemin dans son esprit vide et désemparé. Il gémit faiblement, horrifié. Si quelqu'un l'avait vu à cet instant, il aurait eu pitié de lui et serai venu le consoler, le réconforter. Seulement, il était seul, seul avec ses pensées vicieuses qui le détruisaient. Il tenta vainement de les repousser mais dans les Ténèbres qui l'entourait, c'était si difficile… Il ouvrit brutalement les paupières, ses yeux émeraudes affolés parcourant fébrilement le mur en face de lui sans s'en rendre compte. Lorsqu'il sut que c'était un mur, il cessa et baissa ses yeux si beau au regard tourmenté. Il aurait voulu rester à jamais à l'abri de la haine, de la peur, de la douleur et de la mort mais il n'avait pas le choix. Fébrilement, il se réchauffa les mains. On avait beau être en plein été avec plus de 30 degrés, les pensées qu'il avait le refroidissait sûrement. Il se leva vivement. Il essuya ses joues, les larmes ayant coulé sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Il fit quelques pas maladroits. Il se prépara à monter l'escalier mais il manqua la rampe et faillit s'étaler sur le sol. Heureusement, sa maladresse fut étouffer par l'épais et moelleux tapis rouge aux bordures or. Frissonnant, il espérait s'être trompé, que son cerveau s'était trompé, déliré, avait inventé ce qu'il avait cru entendre. Hélas, la voix glacée reprit une deuxième fois ses paroles, manquant de faire s'évanouir le jeune garçon.

''-Bienvenue, Harry. Bienvenue dans un monde de Ténèbres…''

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 3 : Lettre d'admission , Harry reçoit la confirmation qu'il est accepté à Poudlard. La joie déborde au manoir Potter. Et, depuis l'année précédente, Harry s'est rendu compte de sa facilité à faire des blagues et il en profite ! Seulement, dans les Ténèbres, le Mal remue, s'intéresse et s'approche…

* * *

Voilà donc je veux bien une toute petite review pour cette très aimable fin ! Merci tout le monde les gens sympa ! 

A lundi,

AD


	4. Lettre d'admission

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

Et maintenant…

FAQ

**Est ce Voldemort que Harry entend ?**

En êtes-vous si sûr ?

**Que va faire Voldemort ?**

Vous le saurez dans ce chap' ! Hin hin hin ! Niark !

**Tu sais que tu es sadique ?**

Oui, et fière de l'être.

**

* * *

Note : Aujourd'hui est un jour spécial pour moi. Effectivement, c'est mon 2e anniversaire. Celui de mon inscription sur le site. Ca fait un an. Déjà ! J'ai la larme à l'œil.**

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Lettre d'admission

_

* * *

Un an plus tard_

-Potter !

Harry éclata de rire en voyant Sirius glisser sur l'herbe du parc, dégoulinant d'un liquide visqueux dont on ne voulait surtout pas connaître l'origine. Le parrain tentait désespérément d'attraper le filleul pour lui faire payer cet ignoble affront mais la substance dont il était recouvert, étrange mélange entre bave de Veracrasse et morve de Troll, rendait sa tâche plus que difficile. Mais Harry avait appris à être celui que l'on ne pouvait attraper lors de ses blagues. Il riait et riait encore. Il longea la forêt en courant mais il ne remarqua nullement les yeux brillants qui le surveillaient, plus occupé à se moquer allégrement de son parrain. Il était devenu excellent. Personne ne pouvait le rattraper. Et il en était fier ! Brusquement, James jaillit devant Harry. Harry l'esquiva amplement, sans crainte. Jamais son père ne se risquerait à aider Sirus : la dernière fois qu'il l'avait fait, Harry s'était vengé sur lui.

-Harry, stop ! Entraînement !

Sirius hurla :

-Abomination ! Traître ! Il fuit !

James, percevant une ouverture lâcha :

-Voyons voir ce que tu peux faire contre deux grands aurors Harry !

Harry eut un large sourire, sachant que tout deux se mettraient à son niveau. Il sortit d'un geste ample sa baguette et se mit en position. James et Sirius firent de même. Ils se saluèrent.

-Harry, dit James, ceci marque la fin de ton entraînement. Tu as appris suffisamment de nous. Le reste, tu l'apprendras à Poudlard.

Et il lâcha narquoisement :

-A moins que tu ne sois trop doué !

Harry lui fit une grimace et se mit à détailler ses adversaires. C'était devenu machinal. Une routine. Et il le fallait. Il regardait surtout le visage, très expressif et les yeux. La fenêtre de l'âme. Il pouvait ainsi deviner leur intention. Des fois. Jamais ne lever le premier sa baguette. Sirius la leva. James fit de même. Il hurlèrent deux sorts. Harry se protégea. Il répliqua vivement.

-Coutas !

Aussitôt de petits couteaux qui ne coupaient pas jaillirent de sa baguette, liant la manche avec le flanc de la robe, par exemple, entravant les gestes des deux duellistes. Harry, brusquement et vivement, lança un autre sort :

-Aqua !

Ils furent trempés. Ils allaient se sécher quand…

-Glacis !

Aussitôt l'eau devint glace et il furent figés. Harry les libéra, ayant envie d'un duel plus long.

-Stupéfix ! rugit James.

Harry fit en sorte que le sort retourne vers Sirius qui le bloqua.

-Tourmenta !

Harry frémit face au sort ''blanc'' de Sirius. L'équivalent du Doloris en magie blanche. Il le détruisit.

-Fatalius !

James et Sirius se mirent à deux pour détruire le sort. Harry en profita. Il évalua la distance. 10 mètres entre eux. Estimant qu'il réussirait, il se concentra. Les deux aurors se tournèrent vers Harry… Trop tard.

-EXPILIARMUS !

La magie jaillit, brute, du corps de Harry. Les deux aurors firent un vol plané en arrière. Leurs baguettes atterrirent sagement aux pieds de Harry qui avait un sourire fatigué mais triomphant aux lèvres. Il les attacha péniblement avec une corde et les fit léviter jusqu'au manoir. Il envoya un message à tous pour qu'ils se rendent prêt du lac. Il s'assit et attendit.

-

Lily lâcha :

-C'est bon, mon mari et son meilleur ami ont fait de la charpie de mon fils.

Un rire secoua les membres de l'Ordre. Brusquement, un appel retentit dans leurs esprits. Et ils se précipitèrent vers le lac.

-

Harry vérifia à sa montre. Plus que quelques minutes. D'un geste de baguette, il bâillonna son père qui commençait à le soûler avec ses soi-disant pactes qui consistait à les relâcher et puis c'est tout. Harry n'avait rien à y gagner. Et il voulait leur prouver qu'il n'était pas qu'un gosse.

-

Quand ils arrivèrent, ils virent d'abord quelqu'un de dos, deux personnes lévitant à côté d'elle. Elle frémit et se retourna. Harry. Un léger cri retentit. Il lâcha, charmeur :

-Salut.

Un rire nerveux secoua Lily lorsqu'elle vit son mari et Sirius saucissonnés et prêt à plonger. D'un geste de la baguette de Harry, le sort s'annula et… les deux hommes firent une belle chute dans le lac. Un rire secoua toute l'assistance lorsque James refit surface, recrachant un filet d'eau. Sirius gémit quelque chose à propos d'un fils et filleul méchant et indigne.

-Indigne ? demanda le jeune garçon un sourcil haussé. Je ne crois pas, je suis assez digne des Maraudeurs. On pourrait même dire que l'élève a surpassé les maîtres.

A nouveau, des rires retentirent dans le parc. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent sortit de l'eau, ils se séchèrent et Harry prétendit qu'il voulait aller dans sa chambre. Il rentra donc seul, du haut de ses 11 ans, ne sachant pas à quel point le monde tournait autour de lui.

-

-Ainsi, siffla-t-il, il est très puissant ?

-Ou..oui Maître. Il connaît des sorts de niveau auror et beaucoup d'astuces.

Voldemort faisait les cents pas. Il fallait qu'il aie ce Potter. Il le fallait ! Il réfléchit. Puis, lassé, il chassa ses mangemorts. Il préféra y penser plus tard. Lui laisser le temps de s'améliorer, d'augmenter sa puissance. Après, Voldemort lui ravirait tout ce qu'il avait. En particulier sa liberté…

-

Harry bailla. Il avait dormi comme une souche. Il se leva, glissa ses pieds sur le tapis. Il s'habilla rapidement. Il dévala les escaliers, sans pour autant se servir des marches. Il salua les quelques membres présent. Il était toujours surpris de voir qu'il y en avait toujours quelques uns. Pourtant, ce n'était pas leur quartier général ! Harry laissa cette question se poser sur la pile des autres. Il entra dans la cuisine, salua sa mère d'une voix pâteuse et s'assit. Il bu son chocolat et eut aussitôt les idées plus claires. Il avala son bacon, ses œufs et ses saucisses. Il bondit sur ses pieds en voyant une chouette posée devant son père à l'extérieur. Il jaillit et lui arracha l'enveloppe d'aspect officiel avec un air important.

-C'est à MÔA de la décacheter, mÔsieur !

Il lut :

_-Monsieur **Harry** Potter,_

_Sur une chaise dans la cuisine,_

_Manoir Potter, _

_Godric's Hollow_

Ignorant les regards pressants de ses parents et des membres présent, il ricana:

-Sacré Dumbledore.

Il la retourna d'une main experte. Il avait toujours attendu ce moment-là ; il avait cru qu'il serrait ému, qu'il tremblerait ; même pas ! Il enleva le cachet avec un lion, un serpent, un aigle et un blaireau. Il tira doucement la lettre. Il l'ouvrit, un peu ému et il lut.

COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE 

_Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

_Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin_

Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorcier.

_Cher Mr Potter,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard._

_Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée étant fixée au 1er Septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués. _

Minerva McGonnagall 

_Directrice-adjointe_

Harry murmura :

-On est le 29 juillet…

Décidé, il alla chercher Nuit, une belle chouette sombre, celle de la famille Potter. Il écrivit une réponse affirmative et apposa le sceau des Potter. Il revint dans le salon. Son père demanda alors avidement :

-Alors ?

Harry prit une expression peiné.

-Hélas !Je suis pris et je ne pourrais plus vous embêter…

Un rire de soulagement parcourut la famille et Harry passa sous les embrassades. Il fit une grimace contrite. Et, il demanda :

-Maman, je peux t'emprunter Lys ? (NdA : Dédicacé à Ilys, ma bêta chérie!)

-Oui, vas-y !

Harry fonça et prit Lys, la minuscule chouette brune que possédait sa mère depuis ses années Poudlard. Et ladite chouette avait un énorme penchant pour Sirius. Dès qu'elle se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui, elle fondait immédiatement sur l'Animagus en hululant amoureusement. Cette histoire d'amour à sens unique était un sujet inépuisable de fou rire pour James et les autres mais faisait râler le pauvre Patmol. Il lui demanda d'apporter les deux messages qu'il avait écrit à Sirius et Peter. Harry eut un sourire machiavélique en voyant la chouette s'envoler vers la maison de son parrain. Ravi, il descendit les marches. Il bondit de joie lorsque sa mère lui proposa d'aller au Chemin de Traverse l'après-midi. Cette journée était sûrement la meilleure de sa courte vie. Et il se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

-

-Non, on ne fait pas ça !

-Si je te dit !

-Non, d'abord les livres !

-D'abord les farces et attrapes et le Quiditch !

Harry toussa légèrement pour attirer l'attention de ses parents. Ils se tournèrent vers lui.

-J'aimerai aller acheter les robes.

Un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de ses parents. Harry, n'en manquant pas une, lança :

-Je vais finir par croire que vous adorez vous disputer !

Il eut un rire moqueur et ils se dirigèrent vers la boutique après que son père eut éclaté de rire en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-

-Tiens, un Potter.

Harry répliqua, railleur, sur le même ton :

-Tiens, un Malfoy.

-La ferme.

-Reciproquement, évidemment. (NdBêta : PTDR le dialogue… NdA : Mici !)

Tout deux debouts sur leur tabouret respectif, ils avadakedavrisaient du regard pendant un moment. Puis, lassé, Harry lui jeta un dernier regard indifférent et s'intéressa aux robes en vitrine. Malfoy, horripilé par ce manque d'attention flagrant et tout le monde sait qu'on n'ignore pas un Malfoy comme ça, voulut lui bondir dessus pour lui faire payer cet affront. Mais Harry avait sortit sa baguette et le menaçait avec.

-Allez petit Malfoy, il faut rester calme. expliqua-t-il comme à un bébé. Sinon maman sera déçue. En plus, cela ferait désordre. (NdBêta :Ah ben, ça, c'est sûr que les tripes et boyaux sur les robes, ça va pas attirer le client…quoique ça pourrait lancer une nouvelle mode… NdA : Hum.. Merci pour ''l'excellente'' remarque…)

Sur ce coup là, Harry avait gagné. Même s'il était de mauvaise foi, Drago l'admettait tout en se promettant d'être le meilleur la fois suivante. Il détourna ostensiblement le regard et tourna le dos à Harry.

-C'est fini.

Harry sauta du tabouret. Il lâcha lorsqu'il eut payer :

-On se revoit à Poudlard, Malfoy et j'espère que tu aura tes répliques prêtes et que tu aura grandi !

Et il laissa un Malfoy écumant de rage sur son tabouret.

-

-Harry, dit son père, nous voulions te faire un cadeau pour ton anniversaire.

-Vraiment ? demanda le garçon, un air intéressé au visage.

-Bon, évidemment, un peu en avance mais ce n'est pas grave…

Harry sourit, amusé. Son père dansait d'un pied sur l'autre et dit finalement en lui tendant une cage dans laquelle une belle chouette blanche dormait :

-Bon anniversaire mon fils.

Harry rougit et murmura :

-Merci.

-

_Un peu plus tôt dans la journée_

Voldemort venait d'appeler les mangemorts chargés du cas Potter.

-Vous allez amener Harry Potter ici, mangemorts. Et gare si vous échouez !

Et un rire cruel et aigu envahit la sombre pièce lorsque les mangemorts eurent disparus.

-

Harry était allongé sur son lit, habillé, le regard vague. Onze ans… Il avait enfin onze ans. Mais il savait que Voldemort s'intéressait à lui et qu'il tenterait de le faire sombrer. Mentalement, Harry se jura de ne jamais flancher. Pour ses parents, l'Ordre et…lui. Pour lui-même. Il laissa son corps obéir à ses besoins et se leva. Dans le parc, tout était calme. Il cru voir une silhouette se faufiler vers le manoir. Il cligna des yeux mais il n'y avait rien à part un ou deux membres de l'Ordre, tranquillement assis, qui montaient la garde. Il secoua la tête et retourna s'allonger.

-

Tout le manoir était endormi mais Harry n'avait pas sommeil. Décidé, il bougea, se préparant à se lever, voulant aller chercher un livre à la bibliothèque. Mais il eut l'impression que, dans sa grande chambre à peine éclairé, il y avait eu un bruissement de cape ainsi qu'un léger bruit de pas. Il sortit sa baguette. Harry se leva, sur ses gardes. Il frémit, attentant le moindre geste suspect. Voyant que rien ne se passait, il rangea sa baguette. Il fit encore quelques pas lorsque, brusquement, une main jaillit et se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant son cri etl'attira en arrière. Il se débattit comme un petit diable contre la poitrine de son assaillant et le mangemort jura. Il fut acculer au mur par le mangemort qui sourit maléfiquement et serra sa gorge entre ses doigts. Harry suffoqua, s'occupant à chercher de l'air plutôt qu'à s'échapper. Son regard trouble se posa au loin, dans le parc où il voyait clairement les membres de l'Ordre monter la garde. Ils ne s'étaient aperçus de rien !

-Maintenant, sale gamin, tu vas gentiment me suivre, d'accord ?

Harry le foudroya du regard, furieux mais impuissant. Et il se sentit pousser vers l'avant et, tandis qu'il respirait une gorgée d'air tant désirée, une baguette impétueuse se pointait dans son dos, l'obligeant à avancer.

-Un seul mot, un seul et tu ne dira plus jamais rien.

Harry se prépara à répondre d'un ton cinglant mais l'homme le poussa en avant, le faisant ravaler ses mots. Avec un regard noir, il descendit l'escalier, par les marches pour une fois et se mordit machinalement la lèvre. L'homme ouvrit silencieusement la porte et ils se glissèrent à l'extérieur, dans les Ténèbres de la nuit.

-

Ils marchaient tous deux depuis un moment en contournant les membres quand Harry se souvint qu'il avait toujours sa baguette, battant contre sa cuisse au gré de ses pas. Continuant à marcher, il essaya de la subtiliser. Mais le mangemort le stoppa et glissa sa main dans sa poche, en tirant la baguette avec un léger sourire. Harry sentit que son regard vert lui lançait des Avada bien sentis. Mais le mangemort lui lâcha de sa voix sèche :

-Avance !

Et Harry obéit à contre cœur. Mais, au fond de sa poitrine, il se sentit sourire.

-

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la forêt, Harry fut glacé. Il y avait cinq mangemorts, du moins il le croyait, qui le fixait d'un air satisfait et presque gourmand qui fit froncer le nez de Harry de dégoût, qui l'emportait sur la peur…

-Bien, parfait, ricana l'un d'eux. Le maître sera satisfait.

Harry fut choqué. Mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé ? Sur le coup, il en oublia tout, en particulier la chose qui, serré contre son cœur, lui avait précédemment donné tant d'espoir.

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 4 : Fuir, toujours fuir. Mais fuir quoi au juste ? Harry va se rendre compte de son importance et de l'intérêt de Voldemort pour lui. Il essaie de fuir les mangemorts, et il y arrive plutôt bien. Seulement, il échappe JUSTE aux mangemorts, pas à Voldemort…

* * *

Alors, verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ? Reviewer, SVP. Si vous oubliez, il est possible que j'oublie de poster…

(pars en sifflotant)

Bonnes fêtes de fin d'année à tous et toutes !

AD


	5. Fuir, toujours fuir Mais fuir quoi ou

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

Note : Merci à ma bêta Ilys qui a peiné sur ce chap'. 

* * *

Et maintenant… 

RAQ

**Ce sera un happy end ?**

Je le redis, je n'en sais encore rien. Je vous préviendrai dés que possible.

**Tu aime nous faire mariner hein ?**

Oui, j'adore. Après tout, je suis sadique et fière de l'être !

**Ils vont s'apercevoir qu'Harry a deux baguettes ? Comment va-t-il s'échapper ?**

Je ne répond rien. Tout est là !

**

* * *

Note :** J'ai lu une review qui m'a fait chaud au cœur. Darkness, je n'arrêterai pas, je préviens juste que ma patience a des limites. Je te remercie, tu as su choisir les bons mots pour me parler. Je te dédie ce chapitre pour te remercier. J'espère qu'il te plaira. 

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Fuir, toujours fuir. Mais fuir quoi où juste ? 

* * *

Sa poitrine se bloqua et le filet d'air qui était resté dans ses poumons s'en échappa. Voldemort ! Evidemment. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Ce dernier lui cherchait des noises apparemment. Il voulait certainement l'enrôler et cette simple pensée arracha un frisson à Harry. Il ne voulait pas mais alors absolument pas rencontrer cet homme ou ce qu'il en restait. Mais il sentait bien que ces mangemorts là n'étaient certainement pas des novices. La baguette de l'homme s'enfonça encore plus dans son dos mais, par pure vengeance, il ralentit la marche. 

-Potter, tu vas gentiment obéir si tu tiens à la vie.

Harry ignora les paroles du mangemort pour marcher encore plus nonchalamment vers lesautresencagoulés. Le mangemort, horriblement blessé dans son orgueil, leva la baguette et prononça les paroles fatidiques. Harry frémit et, inconsciemment, prépara ses muscles.

-Endoloris !

Harry se jeta au sol, le nez dans l'herbe odorante et mouillée de rosée. Le sort passa au-dessus de sa tête pour aller mourir contre un arbre. Le mangemort, lui, écumait toujours de rage mais semblait avoir repris toute sa tête. D'un geste brusque, il releva Harry. Ce dernier, les larmes aux yeux, massa son bras malmené par le mangemort. Il les ravala et, sous la directive du mangemort encore furieux, se dirigea vers les mangemorts qui observaient curieusement, la scène. Harry sentit que le mangemort mourrait d'envie de lui relancer le sort dans son dos, rien que pour voir la douleur déformer ses traits. Harry, toujours aussi moqueur, fit volte-face et dit calmement :

-Faites-le si vous en rêvez tant que ça !

Et il fit demi-tour, savourant l'effet de surprise et de stupeur qu'il avait éveillé chez le mangemort, qui l'emportait sur la peur qui l'étreignait. Il savait que sa vie n'était pas en danger et ne voulait pas adopter le profil bas des futurs cadavres. Se reprenant, le mangemort le poussa en avant, dans le cercle que ses amis avaient formés. Il y prit sa place et le cercle se referma silencieusement. Harry, dévisageant impassiblement les mangemorts, tentait de faire le vide dans son esprit pour mieux réussir à s'échapper. Les mangemorts fixaient Harry, une lueur moqueuse brillant dans leurs yeux, seule partie visible de leur visage. Ne sachant que faire, Harry tentait désespérément de trouver une faille dans le cercle. Hélas il était solidement composé. Si un d'eux avait un défaut, son voisin le complétait. Harry grinça des dents. Voldemort ne le sous-estimait pas comme il l'avait ardemment souhaité. Et cela lui serait néfaste… Harry resta droit et fier, attendant que les mangemorts daignent à bouger les premiers. Finalement, une voix sèche comme un parchemin demanda :

-Lui as-tu pris sa baguette ?

Le mangemort se révolta :

-Evidemment ! Je ne suis pas un idiot.

-Parfait, siffla à nouveau la voix.

Il se tourna vers Harry qui garda un visage aussi impassible que possible. Un sourire fleurit sous sa cagoule.

-Bien. Je suppose que personne ne s'est rendu compte de rien, n'est ce pas ?

Harry, quant à lui, essayant de ne pas répliquer, les écouta parler.

-Personne, en effet.

-Et bien, plus pour longtemps !

Il leva sa baguette vers le ciel pour lancer le signe, la signature. Harry remarqua que les mangemorts s'étaient regroupés autour de leur chef et qu'il était presque libre. Une étrange ivresse lui prit à la gorge tandis qu'il détalait comme un lapin. Il entendit bien des cris et injures derrière lui mais il ne se retourna pas. Il chuchota pour lui-même avec joie :

-Hasta la vista !

Il pénétra dans la forêt sans une once de crainte, la connaissant comme sa poche. Il se glissa vers une clairière et se laissa glisser contre le grand chêne, au centre, le souffle court. Il se concentra et appela silencieusement sa baguette à lui. Il poussa un léger soupir de soulagement en la constatant intacte. Il tenta de se relever mais, pris d'un vertige, se rassit. Il essuya d'un revers de manche la sueur qui mouillait son front et respira deux grands coups avant de bondir presque sur ses pieds. Il se maintint debout en s'appuyant sur le chêne et se mit en route dés qu'il s'en sentit prêt. La baguette en main, prête à l'attaque et les muscles tendus à l'extrême lui rappelèrent ses combats avec son père ce qui lui procura une certaine sensation de soulagement et de réconfort. Seulement, pensa-t-il, cette fois, ce n'est plus un jeu. Il se glissa vers l'orée, évitant les feuilles mortes qui n'avaient pas été balayées par la pluie et le vent. Elles trahissaient facilement. Il frémit lorsqu'il vit une dizaine de mangemorts combattre des membres de l'Ordre. Son cœur manqua unbattement. Un bruit de pas retentit devant lui. Il se baissa, instinctivement, derrière un buisson ce qui lui sauva probablement la mise.

-Que faisons-nous ? Devons-nous retrouver le fils Potter ?

Un ricanement de mauvaise augure lui répondit.

-Non, IL s'en occupe déjà.

Harry frémit. QUI s'en occupait ? il se retint de bondir et de leur demander car ce serait trahir sa position et se mettre en état de faiblesse. Silencieusement, il s'éloigna des rires gras des mangemorts, décidé à approcher la bataille qui faisait rage au plus prés. Il se glissa telle une ombre entre les arbres, évitant toute source de bruits. Tel un serpent, il se glissait entre les obstacles qui lui barraient la route. Il observa consciencieusement la bataille, un poil nostalgique et un brin frustré. Il se sentait tellement inutile du haut de ses 11 ans… Il secoua la tête. Il n'y pouvait rien. Il fit un léger geste pour accorder de la chance aux membres. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire s'il ne voulait pas être dans leurs jambes, c'était de leur offrir sa bénédiction et son espoir. Il se releva et fit demi tour, gardant un œil sur les membres. Seulement… Il y eut un bruissement de tissus. Harry se figea, prêt à bondir et à filer ou se faufiler partout. Son regard se tourna vers l'intrus. Alors, aussitôt, tout disparut autour du jeune garçon de 11 ans tellement la peur l'étreignait. Il ne pouvait fixer que l'homme face à lui. Il sut avant même que l'homme ne le dise son nom. Ses longs doigts blanchâtres, ses narines à la manière des serpents, ses yeux rouges incandescents, ce corps si grand et ce visage fantomatique, laid à faire peur, tout respirait le Voldemort. Oui, ça sentait le Voldemort à plein nez. L'homme prit même le plaisir de dire moqueusement :

-Surprise !

Harry ne réagit pas. Ses jambes, son corps et son esprit semblaient figés, comme taillés dans la pierre. Même cette voix serpentine ne le tira pas de son hébétude totale. Sa torpeur prit fin lorsque l'homme pointa sur lui sa baguette menaçante. Il redressa également sa baguette, naturellement sur la défensive, sachant parfaitement que l'attaque était inutile et qu'il était trop faible pour cela. Sa peur disparut tandis qu'il bloquait un sort d'évanouissement. Tout cela était si familier… Il se retint de sourire. Son corps se détendit, ses muscles retrouvèrent leur mobilité et son esprit réfléchit aussi rapidement que d'habitude. C'était comme l'entraînement de son père… Seulement la personne changeait et ne lui donnait pas de conseils, c'était tout… Rapidement, il reprit possession de ses moyens et, il répliqua vivement aux sorts de son adversaire. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il ne gagnerait pas… Il ne le pouvait pas, l'homme était trop fort… Il suffisait de tenir, tenir suffisamment longtemps…mais, quelque chose allait l'empêcher de tenir. Et un cri retentit dans la nuit. Harry, aux aguets, tourna la tête presque inconsciemment vers la bataille devant le manoir. Ce cri, il le connaissait… Il l'avait entendu toute sa vie… Et ce fut, hélas, sa première erreur. En se concentrant sur le sort de Peter plutôt que sur Lui, il avait négligé le sien.

-Endoloris !

Harry se retourna, bien conscient, horriblement conscient de son erreur. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en faire pour le jeune homme qu'il appréciait tant. Il reçut le sort en pleine poitrine et il s'effondra sur le sol, se convulsant sous l'horrible douleur, tellement nouvelle pour lui. Et, presque instantanément, son cri vrilla la nuit, déchira les Ténèbres silencieuses autour de lui. Il avait bien essayé de le retenir mais il avait franchi ses lèvres, mû d'une volonté propre. Puis, doucement, sa voix vacilla et s'éteignit comme la flamme d'une bougie que l'on venait de souffler… mais la douleur revint dans toute son ampleur, submergeant ses sens. Il retint difficilement ses larmes. Il ne voyait plus, il n'entendait rien, ne sachant s'il criait ou non… Cependant, déchirant à nouveau la barrière silencieuse, le rire mauvais de Voldemort fit frissonner la nuit. Harry, se convulsant toujours, avait renoncé à lutter. Puis, brusquement, le sort cessa. Sans doute l'homme voulait voir ce qu'il valait et peut-être s'ennuyait-il. Harry se releva plus difficilement qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il vacilla en se remettant debout. Il s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais il y eu un tilt dans son esprit. Il l'avait privé de sa voix ! L'homme ricana. Il semblait follement s'amuser. Harry, furieux bien qu'il le montra le moins possible, réfléchit en esquivant un Doloris. Il ne pouvait rien faire sauf… La magie sans baguette. Mais au fond de lui, la voix de la raison lui ordonnait de taire cela. Elle lui serait sûrement utile plus tard. De plus, cette magie le fatiguait énormément. Il suffisait de voir l'effet du sort d'attraction tout à l'heure. Il avait récupéré sa baguette mais était fatigué. Péniblement. Harry laissa échapper une grimace. Un sort de magie noire -aussi bien qu'il pouvait essayer de deviner- venait de le frôler. En tout cas pensa-t-il amèrement, il y en a un qui s'amuse au moins. Voldemort avait une sorte d'étincelle d'amusement morbide dans le regard. Un amusement cruel. Harry esquiva un Imperium mais se reçut un autre Doloris. Machinalement, il ferma les paupières le court laps de temps entre la voix glacée et aiguë qui avait annoncé le sort et le bruit de sa propre chute. Il s'effondra au sol. Les convulsions l'avaient repris mais, décidé, il plongea son regard dans celui incandescent qui semblait suivre ses mouvements incontrôlés d'un œil réjoui. Puis, entendant un bruit de pas lointains, il laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol. Il crispa les paupières quand ses convulsions redoublèrent. Apparemment, Voldemort avait lui aussi entendu le bruit. Il voulait profiter encore un peu de sa victime. Brusquement, les pas précipités déboulèrent. Un cri jaillit de la bouche d'une femme. Sa mère… Les paupières du garçon tressaillirent de soulagement. Il entendit brusquement la voix de son père s'élever :

-Comment pouvez-vous faire cela à un enfant ?

Voldemort arrêta le sort et Lily se précipita sur la forme immobile au sol.

-Et bien, cher James, il suffit de le vouloir. lâcha l'homme avec un ricanement cruel.

Lily aida Harry à se redresser. Etrangement, le vide qui avait tout à l'heure laisser sa gorge inoccupée avait comblé sa place. Harry laissa échapper un soupir bien que, à son goût, il tremblait trop. Sa mère le serra délicatement dans ses bras. Harry tenta de se relever mais sa mère l'obligea à rester assis.

-Reste assis Harry, chuchota-t-elle en sortant une fiole de potion. Tu vas t'épuiser inutilement.

Lily tendit la fiole à Harry qui la repoussa, dégoûté.

-Je vais bien maman, je te jure.

Et, comme pour lui prouver, il bondit sur ses pieds. Il masqua évidemment la douleur que son geste lui avait causée. Il était si jeune pour que les sorts offensifs le laissent indemne. Il fit quelques pas avant de retourner aider sa mère, bannissant la douleur qui l'enlaçait presque tendrement. Harry se maintint droit et raide. Trop raide pour que sa mère ne se rende pas compte que la douleur le brûlait. Mais elle se contenta de soupirer et secouer la tête. Harry, d'un regard, lui fit comprendre qu'il resterai jusqu'à ce que Voldemort ne soit plus là. Elle acquiesça tendrement. Son regard devint distant. Elle se rappelait d'un certain jour, peu après la naissance de son ange, qui avait amené avec lui l'avenir cruel de son fils. Brusquement, Voldemort fit pivoter sa baguette de sur James à sur Harry. Harry, pétrifié et stupéfait, ne put esquiver le sort de saucisson. Et il s'effondra sur le sol. Voldemort, d'un pas vif, releva la garçon après avoir enlever le sort. Il l'avait relevé brusquement, sans douceur, tel on l'aurait fait pour un objet. Harry sentit la baguette de Voldemort se poser sur son cou, son extrémité brûlante. Il frissonna. Voldemort, qui tenait Harry serré contre lui, ricana en sentant le garçon réagir. Il enfonça encore plus sa baguette dans son cou. Voldemort resserra sa prise sur lui, satisfait de l'effet qu'il faisait sur le jeune Potter, future recrue et, accessoirement, otage. Harry se sentait à l'instant si inutile qu'il en eut les larmes aux yeux. Il retint un sanglot du bout des lèvres. Voldemort, narquois, entoura la taille du garçon avec une lenteur calculée. Il sentit avec une bonheur railleur sa victime tressaillir. Il le serra encore davantage. James, sur les nerfs, semblait prêt à sauter à la gorge de Voldemort. Il ne se retenait que parce que son fils était là, entre les bras de cet homme. Lily, en détresse, s'agrippa à James. Elle gardait son regard émeraude fixé sur son fils. Harry tentait de contenir la peur qu'il sentait monter dans sa poitrine. Mais hélas cela était plus dur qu'il ne l'avait jamais imaginé. Peu à peu, la peur forma une sorte d'aura autour de lui. Invisible à ses parents mais malheureusement pas à Voldemort. Il tenta par gestes rapides et secs de se dégager mais la voix doucereuse de Voldemort l'atteint, sa bouche près de son oreille :

-Allons, Harry, ne lutte pas, tu risquerais que je te fasse mal.

Harry, comme réponse, tentant de se dégager à nouveau. Voldemort ricana doucement avant de se redresser. Harry eut brusquement peur. Très peur. Qu'allait faire le mage noir ? Harry ne le savait pas et il en avait peur. Et une sorte d'alarme retentit dans sa tête tandis qu'il faiblissait et que son esprit relâchait ses barrières.

-

-Peter, ça va ? hurla Sirius, en stupéfiant le mangemort coupable.

Peter ne répondit pas, étendu inconsciemment sur le sol. Sirius s'agenouilla et grimaça en voyant la plaie de l'homme. Il le tira à l'écart pour le soigner. Brusquement, faisant relever la tête de Sirius, un cri de pure douleur jaillit de la forêt. Peter tressaillit. Presque aussitôt, le cri mourut. Sirius, instantanément, pensa à James et Lily. Mais ils étaient avec Albus. Et si… Son esprit inquiet se tourna vers Harry. Non, pensa-t-il tranquillement, Harry est en sécurité dans sa chambre, avec Remus. Il s'en sentit convaincu mais son hypothèse fondit comme neige au soleil lorsqu'il vit Remus se battre. Il haussa les épaules, certain que quelqu'un d'autre surveillait Harry. Et les deux hommes se rejetèrent dans la bataille, tentant d'ignorer la sonnette d'alarme qui retentissait en eux. (NdBêta : Faut toujours écouter la sonnette d'alarme ! c pas pour des clopinettes qu'elle sonne !)

-

Harry frémit lorsque l'air autour d'eux changea. Il risqua un regard du coin de l'œil. Voldemort était plongé dans ses réflexions. C'était le moment ou jamais. Alors qu'il lançait brusquement son corps vers l'avant, il laissa échapper un léger cri de surprise. Il sentit une présence en lui. Etrange présence étouffante. Son esprit se révulsa dès que la marque de Voldemort fut reconnu. Harry se figea sur place, à présent concentré sur ses faibles défenses mentales. Hélas, Voldemort les zappait avec une facilité déconcertante. Harry, furieux, rejeta toute sa force vers l'intrusion. Ce fut hélas, une erreur. Voldemortcontenu l'énergie de l'attaque et, n'ayant plus de quoi détruire, pénétra réellement dans l'esprit du garçon. C'est impossible non ! pensa-t-il. Mais c'était malheureusement vrai. Aussitôt, des souvenirs, vieux ou récents envahirent sa tête. Voldemort fouillait et pas que superficiellement l'esprit du garçon. Tellement perdu et chamboulé, Harry n'entendit pas le cri de terreur de Lily et de rage de son père. Harry laissa Voldemort continuer son œuvre, encore hébété. Finalement, il reprit toutes ses facultés mentales mais Voldemort s'était à présent incrusté dans son esprit que Harry ne put rien n'y faire. Puis, n'ayant pas trouver ce qu'il cherchait, Voldemort s'enfonça encore plus dans ce territoire interdit, personnel. Harry gémit faiblement. A présent, il se sentait enserré jusqu'à l'étouffement. Il avait l'impression d'être prisonnier des serres de Lord Voldemort. Il n'avait même plus l'idée de fuir tellement la douleur était flagrante. Il sentait que chaque mouvement du mage noir gravait dans son esprit sa marque horriblement, cette douleur foncièrement mauvaise. Puis, brusquement, il eut envie de vomir. Il se sentit si sale… Si impur. Il hoqueta et, tandis que le mage s'enfonçait davantage, des larmes salées roulèrent sur ses joues. Il ne tenta pas de dégager son esprit, sachant le mage noir profondément en lui. Il ne pouvait rien y faire et il se sentait dégoûté de lui-même. Il ne bougeait pas, même quand Voldemort resserrait sa prise sur lui. A l'instant, tout lucide qu'il fut, il fut dégoûté d'être lui, simplement lui, et de ne rien faire contre le mage noir, qui, il le sentait, continuait sa progression en lui.

-

Sirius jura en hurlant :

-Alastor, on n'y arrivera pas !

En effet, les mangemorts continuaient d'affluer et ils perdaient du terrain.

-On sera bientôt acculer, il faut faire quelque chose !

-Mais quoi ? répondit l'auror en hurlant.

Sirius cria avec l'énergie du désespoir.

-J'en sais rien, c'est pas moi l'auror expérimenté !

Maugrey eut un rire désabusé. Ils perdaient tous du terrain. Son œil magique parcoura le carnage qui s'étalait là. Ils n'avaient aucune chance, aucune. Cela fit naître un nouveau rire désabusé de sa gorge.

-Aucune chance, aucune. marmonna le vieil auror avec distance.

-

Harry tenta de se défaire de l'emprise de l'homme mais rien n'y fit. Brusquement, il sentit la joie de Voldemort dans son esprit ce qui eut le don de l'inquiéter. La peur lui faisait toujours se poser la même question : qui y a-t-il ? qui y a-t-il ?... Harry grimaça lorsque Voldemort s'avança vers sa cible. Il était à présent au centre de l'esprit du garçon, laissant derrière lui des défenses brisées et n'éprouvant aucune once de remord. Après tout, il touchait au but ! Il transperça sa cible, arrachant un hurlement de douleur à Harry.

James et Lily reculèrent lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux. Ces yeux d'habitude d'un si beau vert étaient à présent rougeâtre et vert.

Harry tenta de se soustraire à l'emprise que Voldemort posait sur lui mais ce fut peine perdue. Voldemort était bien trop fort. Et ses yeux qui avaient encore un peu de leur couleur d'origine devinrent rouges. Totalement et entièrement rouges.Il gémit faiblement mais sa voix changeait sensiblement. Il entendit plus que vaguement des pas. Voldemort tressaillit en lui. Et brusquement, avec un cri de rage, il sortit du corps de Harry et transplana avec fureur. Harry se rendit alors compte à quel point il se sentait souillé, impur. Ses yeux rouges étaient redevenu émeraudes. Harry sentait que les mots impur, souillé, sale, malpropre, contaminé tournaient en rond dans son esprit avec narquoise. Voldemort avait violé son sanctuaire, l'endroit où personne, même pendant les entraînements, ne pénétrait. Des larmes emplirent ses yeux émeraudes. La honte et l'horreur montaient en lui. Il avait été incapable de se maîtriser et voilà ce qui en résultait. Durant les quelques secondes que durèrent cette réflexion, Harry sentit une douce torpeur l'envahir. Il l'accueillit avec joie. Et, tandis qu'il tombait au sol, il eut le temps d'apercevoir un éclat argenté et des yeux bleu inquiets avant de se faire aspirer par cette spirale sans fond, entièrement pigmentée de noir.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 5 : Accepter malgré la honte et les regrets , Harry tente de se remettre de son altercation avec Voldemort. Hélas, la violation de son esprit le laisse déprimé un bon moment. Et il a beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre, à s'obliger à vivre tellement la mort lui semble une échappatoire, une issue si agréable…

* * *

Je vous souhaite une super année 2006 avec plein de joie, de bonheur, d'amour et d'amitié. Bonne santé à tout le monde ! Je vous aime tous très fort ! 

Bizoos,

AD


	6. Accepter malgré la honte et les regrets

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

Et maintenant… 

FAQ

**Il va essayer de se tuer ? Va-t-il être empêché de le faire par Rogue ou Sirius ? **

Vous allez voir…

**Pourquoi Voldy avait besoin de fouiller l'esprit de Ryry ?**

Je passe sous silence.

**Harry va s'en sortir ?**

Bien sûr !

Bonne lecture à tous et désolée pour le léger retard !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Accepter malgré la honte et les regrets

* * *

Lorsque Harry reprit conscience, il avait les yeux clos. Et, il s'enfonça sous sa couette pour qu'on ne le voit pas pleurer. Tout doucement, sans bruit, il laissait sa honte couler sur ses joues. Il la sentait, oh oui il la sentait, la marque de Voldemort sur son esprit. Au fond de lui, il se sentait indigne, contaminé… Et il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais été ce qu'il aurait fallu. Faiblement, Harry se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Honteux… Sale… Harry crispa les paupières. Il avait mal. Honteux… Sale… Il ne sentit même pas ses mains se crisper violemment sur la couette. Il avait tellement mal, si tout pouvait finir, s'il pouvait mourir… Malgré lui, il retint se respiration. Malgré l'envie de respirer qui le titillait, il garda la bouche et le nez clos. Tout devint flou devant ses yeux. Et il happa violemment l'air tandis qu'il sombrait. Mais une pensée le traversa : Je suis trop lâche pour mourir… 

-

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux pour une seconde fois, il était toujours sous la couette, toujours dégoûté de lui mais il entendait les bruits qu'il y avait autour de lui. Ce désintéressant de son cas, il tourna son attention vers l'extérieur. Il entendait de réguliers 'bip !' près de son lit. Mais, pensait-il, on observe le rythme cardiaque de ceux qui ont des cas graves ! Pas moi ! Enfin, je crois… Il y avait des bruits de pas et la voix qui leur correspondait chuchotait de faire moins de bruit. Et il avait d'autres personnes. Une voix de femme. Il reconnut sa mère. Son père. Il y avait également Sirius et Peter, qui avait été guéri. Mais il ne voulait pas leur faire face maintenant. Il ne se sentait pas capable de voir leur regard noir, de dégoût, de honte et de haine. Son cœur se serra, provoquant un 'bip !' plus rapide. Il y avait également une voix. Vieille. Il devina qu'elle appartenait à son sauveur. Il revit les yeux bleu et cet éclat argenté… machinalement, il frémit. Il réussit à saisir la conversation.

-J'aurais dû savoir, j'aurais dû être là ! se lamenta Sirius.

Peter se taisait, encore fatigué.

-Nous avons été inutile Sirius, c'est encore pire !

-Voyons, James, Lily, Sirius, intervint la voix, Harry devait faire face et il a assez bien réussit.

-Mais j'aurais dû être là, me faire plus de soucis pour lui ! se révolta Sirius, totalement dégoûté.

-Je ne le mérite pas, chuchota Harry bien que personne ne l'entendit.

Lily éclata en sanglots. James l'entoura de ses bras et murmura quelques paroles réconfortantes.

-Je l'ai vu… Je l'ai vu pénétrer dans l'esprit de Harry ! Je l'ai vu s'amuser de sa douleur. Mon Dieu, ce n'est qu'un enfant !

-Je sais Lily, je sais. murmura la voix.

Tout doucement, Harry se sentit mourir. Il leur avait causé du tort. Il n'y avait que la mort qui pouvait venger cela. Et, il tenta de ralentir encore plus son cœur. Il y réussit, ce qui le fit sombrer dans les Ténèbres.

-

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il fut ébloui par la lumière et les referma aussitôt. Il entendit, venant d'une pièce adjacente, des voix.

-…Ignoble…

-…Honteux…

-…ce gosse…

-…mangemorts…

Son cœur se contracta douloureusement, accélérant son rythme cardiaque.

-…Saleté…

-… avec Voldemort….

Harry ferma les yeux, des perles de diamants menaçant de s'échapper. Avec un sanglot qu'on aurait pu qualifié de rageur, Harry s'enveloppa dans sa couette et ferma les yeux. Il s'endormit trop vite pour voir ses parents avec un journaliste.

-Merci, disait le journaliste, d'avoir répondu à nos questions !

-Comme si on avait eu le choix lâcha Lily d'un ton de dégoût.

Et le journaliste prit congé avec son associé.

-

Quand Harry se réveilla, il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas dans son lit. Il n'avait pas été dans son lit depuis qu'il s'était réveillé. Doucement, il risqua un coup d'œil flou par dessus la couette. Hélas, sa tête ébouriffée fut repérée.

-Ah, monsieur Potter. dit la femme, énergiquement. Vous êtes réveillé.

Harry acquiesça distraitement.

-Vous pourriez être plus bavard. remarqua la femme en faisant quelques examens.

Il haussa les épaules.

-Levez-vous et faites quelques pas.

-Mais, madame, mes lunettes…

-Tenez dit-elle en les lui tendant.

Harry fit glisser ses pieds sur le carrelage froid et il se rendit compte qu'il était très lucide et se sentait en bonne santé. Il marcha un peu. Il se sentait bien. La dame le fit se rallonger et lui donna une potion qu'il but docilement. Aussitôt, il eut l'agréable sensation de flotter. Ses yeux devinrent vagues. Il en oublia tout, jusqu'à la présence de l'infirmière à côté de lui. Elle hocha tendrement la tête et s'éloigna. Puis, doucement, il se sentit revenir. Il protesta mentalement, s'accrochant désespérément aux dernières lambeaux de son état distant. Mais avec désespoir, il se sentit redevenir lui. Pourtant, son esprit était libre. Libéré du poids de la honte. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement. Il se redressa et marcha un peu. Il était intrigué. Où était-il ? Où étaient les autres ? Presque inquiet, il fit le tour des lits vides. Paniqué, il se demanda si il était réellement en terrain amical. Et, du haut de ses 11 ans, il eut peur. Vivement, entendant des pas, il se jeta sous sa couette, tremblant imperceptiblement.

-C'est une honte ! blasphéma Lily, le visage rouge de colère.

Elle jeta le journal sur la table de nuit de Harry qui fit de son mieux pour paraître endormi. Rassuré sur la présence de ses parents, il se détendit.

-Voyons, Lily, calme-toi ! tentait désespérément James pour la calmer.

Mais ce n'était pas encore ça.

-ME CALMER ? beugla-t-elle. ME CALMER ALORS QU'ILS BLASPHEMENT SUR MON FILS ?

-Lily…

Lily ne répondit pas.

-Bon Dieu, c'est une infirmerie ici alors s'il vous plait, veuillez laisser mon patient dormir. Il vient juste de fermer les yeux !

Lily respira un bon coup et sortit de l'infirmerie d'un pas vif, suivi de James. L'infirmière les regarda partir mi-souriante mi-colérique et retourna dans son bureau. Harry sortit une main timide de sous la couette et attira à lui le journal.

_MANOIR POTTER ATTAQUE EN PLEIN MILIEU DE LA NUIT !_

Rien que le titre fit frémir Harry. Il glissa craintivement ses yeux sur l'article.

Samedi 31 juillet était une journée comme les autres pour les Potter. Seulement, le soir venu, des mangemorts ont fait irruption dans leur propriété et ont essayé de se saisir du jeune Harry Potter. Seulement, très rapidement les adultes et quelques Aurors les ont combattu. Nous savons très peu de choses sur ce qui est arrivé au jeune Harry. Nous savons seulement qu'il est revenu durement blessé, évanoui, porté par son père. Le peu que l'on a essayait de savoir s'est perdu.

"Je ne vois pas en quoi ce qui est arrivé à mon fils vous concerne," a reproché James Potter, chef du bureau des Aurors.

Quant à Lily Potter, elle a seulement dit :

"Ce qu'il a vécu, seul lui peut vouloir le dire. C'est à lui et à lui seul de le faire."

Mais, nous nous demandons donc si Harry n'a pas fait face à Celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononcé. Et, dans ce cas, que lui veut ce mage noir ?

Jacques. J. Irole

Pour la Gazette du sorcier.

Harry frémit. C'est vrai. Ils avaient raison avec leurs suppositions. Il reposa la Gazette et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. Il n'aurait pas dû la lire, cela avait réveillé la douleur de la plaie qui n'était pas encore cicatrisée. Harry redressa la tête et s'allongea sur le dos pour se plonger dans la contemplation du plafond blanc de cette infirmerie. Il finit par s'assoupir.

-

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, se fut pour retomber à nouveau. Mais cette fois dans un océan de vert émeraude. Comme le sien pensa-t-il rêveusement. Il se blottit contre sa mère et garda cependant son regard dans le sien pour ne pas croiser celui de Remus, Peter, James, Sirius ainsi que la grande et ancienne silhouette de son sauveur mystérieux qu'il ne voulait pas voir. Tremblant, il se pressa contre la poitrine de sa mère, son visage enfouit dans ses vêtements. Son odeur le rassura et il ferma doucement les yeux. Lily le berça avec force de mots doux et en caressant ses cheveux drus. Harry murmura faiblement quelques paroles que Lily n'essaya même pas d'entendre. Harry était mal et malheureux. Finalement, il se redressa et plongea son regard dans le sien. Comprenant son besoin de savoir si la confiance régnait, elle lui ouvrit la porte émotive de ses yeux. Et, brusquement, plein d'émotions se mélangèrent dans ses yeux. Harry y lut de la peine, de la douleur, du remord, de la honte et de la colère sans oublier de la compassion. Harry se débattit faiblement.

-Non, murmura Harry d'une voix étranglée. Non, pas ça, pas de ça !

Lily comprit et acquiesça doucement avant de l'attirer à nouveau dans ses bras. James s'avança, hésitant, avant de l'enserrer à son tour. Harry tressaillit et James se sentit malade. Harry resterait traumatisé un moment. Mais, presque aussitôt, Harry se replia dans les bras de son père. Finalement, craintivement, il s'arracha à l'étreinte protectrice de ses parents pour faire face à un Sirius au visage tourmenté. Ils restèrent un moment immobile, face à face, déchiffrant l'image de son opposant. Finalement, Harry fit le premier geste. Il enserra Sirius dans une fabuleuse étreinte. Une fois le moment de surprise passé, Sirius lui rendit avec autant d'enthousiasme. Puis, il recula pour admirer son filleul. Il était pâle, mince. Ses yeux semblaient vides d'énergie. Il l'étreignit à nouveau. Harry s'avança vers Peter, le regard baissé. Il savait très bien que son cri était celui qui l'avait déconcentré. Harry demanda :

-Ca... ça va ?

-Très bien Harry, dit Peter de sa voix rassurante.

Harry esquissa un sourire avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'homme. Il s'agrippa à lui tel un naufragé à une bouée. Il retint difficilement ses larmes. Il chuchota à l'oreille de Peter :

-J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi lorsque je t'ai entendu crier…

Peter murmura :

-C'est fini maintenant Harry.

Harry se détacha à regret de Peter. Il sanglota un court instant dans les bras de Remus, qui le berça doucement. Puis, avec lenteur, presque crainte, il se tourna vers la dernière personne qu'il devinait être son sauveur. Il découvrit alors presque sans surprise Albus Dumbledore.

-

Vautré sur son lit, il soupira. Laissant son regard errer sur les murs familiers de sa chambre, il en vint à désespérer. Il se leva difficilement. Il s'assit devant son bureau. Il se demandait si cela valait réellement la peine de vivre. Il avait 11 ans et, déjà, Voldemort avait apposé sa serre, son empreinte de chasse gardée sur lui. Voldemort avait son regard en partie tourné vers lui. Harry frémit et se leva à nouveau. Il se planta devant la fenêtre. Puis, brusquement, il eut envie d'en savoir plus. Il dévala les escaliers, évitant la rampe lustrée qui brillait doucement. Il s'assit devant la porte de réunion et défit le sort de silence.

-Comment ? demandait une voix. Non, surtout, Pourquoi ?

Dumbledore répondit, las :

-Voldemort a décidé de s'en prendre à Harry car il est issu de deux puissants sorciers. Il a beau connaître l'existence de cette prophétie sans les détails, ça lui est égal car il pense qu'elle scelle leur union de pouvoirs. Mais sinon je ne sais PAS pourquoi il l'a fait enlevé ainsi, lui qui aime tant le faire avec grands bruits.

Harry, bien malgré lui, chuchota :

-Il voulait me faire peur. Me faire sentir sa puissance.

En y pensant, des larmes roulèrent silencieusement sur ses joues et il retint un sanglot douloureux. Furieux de lui-même et de sa faiblesse, il s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

-

Harry cligna doucement des yeux. Il avait sommeil. Mais il avait peur de fermer les yeux. Cela avait beau paraître ridicule, il n'était plus un enfant mais il avait peur. Peur de revoir Voldemort et son sourire si particulier. De revoir ses yeux brillant de convoitise. De sentir la douleur irrésistible de la pénétration, de la violation de son esprit. Brusquement, tandis qu'il repensait à l'aveuglement de la douleur cette nuit là, un doute le saisit. Il se leva. Se mit en tailleur. Et se prépara à plonger au plus profond de son âme comme un plongeur se prépare à toucher le fond.

-

James sortit de la réunion avec un soupir. Finalement, ils n'avaient abouti à rien. Pas une hypothèse, pas une conclusion, rien. Le néant le plus total. Il se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil. Lily, pâle, s'y laissa choir mollement en silence. Remus, Peter et Sirius suivirent sans bruit. Rien. Harry était là, seul, faible et sans défense et la seule chose que l'on trouvait à faire et de laisser passer. Rien. Rien n'était prévu. Lily semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots. Une voix moqueuse s'éleva alors, faisant faire à un bond à Lily et volte-face aux Maraudeurs :

-Tiens tiens, quelle joyeuse troupe que voilà !

La voix, aussi huileuse que les cheveux de son propriétaire, fit écumer James.

-La ferme, stupide crétin.

-Alors, pas trop peiné que votre… rejeton n'ait pas la moindre protection ? nargua Severus Rogue.

-Ecoute, sale traître. On n'a pas encore de preuves de ta traîtrise mais crois-moi, bientôt tu seras traîné devant Dumbledore comme quoi tu as tout rapporté à ton cher maître !

Severus Snape laissa échapper un rire moqueur mais ignora la remarque.

-Pauvre petit Harry… Tout seul… Il peut lui arriver tellement de malheurs !

Lily réagit aussitôt en bondissant sur ses pieds.

-Est-ce une menace ?

-Non, rectifia Snape, une promesse.

Et, devant des Maraudeurs écumants et une Lily au bord des larmes, il sortit de la pièce puis du domaine, pour aller rejoindre son Maître. (NDBêta : Crève bâtard ! Keski foutait là d'ailleurs ?)

-

Harry se glissa presque craintivement dans son propre esprit. Aussitôt, il lui parut étranger. Une boule naquit dans la gorge du garçon qui s'efforça tant de bien que de mal de la faire disparaître. Il passa à travers ses protections éventrées et brisées.

-Pas que ça, murmura-t-il, au bord de l'horreur, totalement rayées de la carte, exterminées.

Il ravala sa douleur péniblement. Il se força à avancer, exhortant ses muscles à bouger malgré l'horreur qui le figeait. Il fit quelques pas parmi les ruines qu'étaient son esprit. Le mot n'était pas faible mais juste. Il n'y avait que des ruines devant lui, derrière lui, sur les côtés. Harry sentit une nausée se frayer un chemin depuis son estomac jusqu'à sa gorge. Il la ravala douloureusement, peinant à croire que ce paysage apocalypse qu'il avait devant les yeux était son esprit. Il continua son pénible chemin jusqu'au centre de son âme. Il se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol grisâtre. Doucement, il se souvint. Dés que Dumbledore avait surgit, Voldemort était parti précipitamment. Trop pour ne pas oublier quelque chose dans son esprit. Cela le conforta dans son idée sans le réconforter. Doucement, du bout du doigt comme s'il craignait que le sol se brise, il fouilla cette couleur grise. Alors, des choses surgirent. Des souvenirs…

Un regard haineux à son professeur de métamorphose, ce vieil homme avec sa barbe blanche…

_Le dégoût devant le directeur de l'orphelinat qui se tordait de douleur à ses pieds…_

_Une jeune fille qui le regardait rêveusement et lui possessivement pour ses pouvoirs…_

_Le directeur désespéré lui demandant si il n'avait pas d'idées pour le meurtrier de Mimi…_

_Une langue étrange et sifflante face à un serpent…_

_Une famille tuée par sa baguette… Ce sentiment d'exaltation et de joie cruelle…_

_Le cercle de mangemorts autour de lui… _

Harry n'eut presque pas de problème à identifier les souvenirs de Voldemort. Il frémit en reculant sensiblement. Ainsi donc, il avait vu vrai. Voldemort avait laissé un peu de sa magie en lui, un suppôt. Harry crispa ses paupières. La peur le faisait se tendre comme la corde bandée d'un arc tendu. Il resta un moment immobile, songeur. Puis, il se mit à reculer doucement, espérant ne pas réveiller la magie somnolente dans son esprit. Sa poitrine oppressée par la peur le brûlait. Mais, hélas, tout se précipita. Et Harry perdit rapidement pied…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 6 : Poudlard Express, quai 9 ¾ , Harry va se préparer à prendre le train de l'avenir. Il s'est assez bien remis de sa rencontre avec le mage noir et se fait deux amis. Des liens se tissent entre eux, surtout lors de l'attaque des mangemorts…

* * *

Voilà pour aujourd'hui ! Bizoos et tous et oubliez pas les reviews ! 


	7. Poudlard Express, quai 9 ¾

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un mondeoù Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RAQ

**Les pouvoirs de Voldemort en Harry se sont réveillés ?**

Ahah, vous voudriez bien savoir ! Et j'vous l'direz pas euh ! Z'avez qu'à lire !

**Je suis pas d'accord avec ta bêta : Rogue n'est pas un horrible bâtard, c'est un horrible bâtard généralissime ! T'es pas d'accord ?**

Totalement d'accord, si on remplace bâtard par mangemort.

**Pourquoi il a pas été tenter de se sucider ?**

Pasque c'est comme ça. J'ai pas mal d'épreuves à lui offrir à ce tit Ryry ! Bwhouhahaha !

**A la prochaine attaque il se fait kidnapper ?**

Il se fait kidnapper à la fin de la partie 4 (fin du tome 4, déjà écrit cette vraiment little partie) si j'ai bien calculé. La prochaine attaque, c'est dans ce chap' où y en a qui vont se prendre une rosée et à la fin de l'année… J'ai hâte d'y être ! Niark niark niark !

**Rogue est de quel côté ?**

The question ! Moi je le sais mais vous pas ! MOUHAHAHA !

**Tu compte faire un Dark Harry ?**

Combien de fois devrai-je dire que je ne sais pas ? Je pense que non. En toute logique, pas dans cette partie.

**Va-t-il rejoindre Voldy ?**

La question à poser serait plutôt : Rejoindra-t-il Voldemort volontairement ou non. Je vous laisse mariner là dessus.

**Tu compte faire toute la scolarité de Harry ?**

C'est bien partie pour. Sauf empêchement de ma part. Dans ce cas je ''léguerai'' la fic et tout ce que j'aurai déjà fait. Mais il n'en n'ai pas question. Je me battrai jusqu'au bout pour écrire cette fic.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Poudlard Express, quai 9 ¾ 

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard

-Allez Harry, on se réveille !

Le dénommé grogna et se retourna dans son lit, espérant échapper à cette voix barbante.

-Harry, lève-toi, tu vas manquer le train !

Les pensées embrumées de Harry ne s'éclaircirent cependant pas. Train ? se demandait-il. Mais quel train ? L'interrogation mourut dans l'envie de se rendormir. Machinalement, il couvrit ses oreilles de son oreiller. La personne soupira et Harry espéra vainement qu'elle cesse l'assaut. Peine perdue.

-Harry, tu veux que j'appelle ton père, qu'il te réveille à sa manière ?

Aucune réaction de Harry qui, toujours épuisé, ne se souvenait pas de ce qu'était le réveil de son père. La personne poussa un nouveau soupir.

-Tu sais bien que je ne suis pas aussi cruelle que ça alors, s'il te plait, ne me permet pas de te réveiller comme je pense !

Harry gémit à propos de sa voix agaçante avant de se taire. On grogna à côté de lui.

-Allez Harry !

La voix était suppliante. Puis, décidée, elle soupira :

-Tu m'y obliges…

Aussitôt, couette et oreiller jaillirent et se posèrent dans la main tendue de la personne. Harry geint faiblement. Il ouvrit un œil, espérant apercevoir sa couette et son oreiller. Au lieu de cela, il vit une paire de jambes. Il remonta les yeux jusqu'à croiser un regard vert émeraude exaspéré. Il supplia :

-Maman…

-Hors de question Harry ! martela-t-elle. Je te rappelle que tu as un train à prendre !

En se souvenant brusquement, Harry sauta sur ses pieds et dévala l'escalier sur la rampe. La première fois depuis… ce jour. Ou du moins, cette nuit. Il salua vaguement les Maraudeurs pour arrêter sa course dans la cuisine. Il avala son petit déjeuner froid, à cause de son sommeil prolongé et remonta vivement.

-

-Il est pressé ton fils aujourd'hui, Cornedrue ! se moqua Sirius.

-Continue comme ça Patmol et c'est mon poing dans ta figure qui va être pressé.

Peter sourit sans pour autant intervenir.

- C'est bon, Jamesie, c'était histoire de dire quelque chose !

- NE M'APPELLE PAS JAMESIE PIGE ?

Sirius se ratatina en hochant vivement la tête.

-Gentil chien.

Peter sentit son sourire s'élargir. Rien ne serait plus pareil sans eux deux. Et sans Remus ! Sans oublier Harry…

-

Harry s'habilla rapidement. Il vérifia sa valise qu'il avait soigneusement faite la veille. Il la réduit et la glissa dans sa poche. Il glissa sa veste sur ses épaules. Et il dévala à nouveau les escaliers. Il aperçut Peter et sauta dans ses bras. Peter éclata de rire, faisant se retourner Sirius et James qui étaient, comme à leur habitude, en train de se chamailler.

-Harry ! s'exclama Sirius, voulant échapper à James.

-Oui ? demanda ce dernier en haussant un sourcil.

-Tu as fait ton plein de farces et attrapes ?

Harry éclata d'un rire cristallin et joyeux.

-Et tu crois que j'en ai besoin de ses broutilles ?

Harry eut un nouvel éclat de rire.

-Et bien non, je me suffis à moi-même !

James et Peter éclatèrent de rire à leur tour.

-Tu t'es fait moucher comme un débutant Pat' ! s'esclaffa Peter.

Sirius grogna et tourna ostensiblement le dos. Harry sourit et lui sauta dessus. Sirius sursauta et attrapa celui qui lui pesait sur le dos. Il vit la bouille aimable de son filleul et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Et il le reposa par terre en se retournant. Harry, amusé, ne disait rien. Il souriait seulement. Puis, une voix douce dit :

-Allez, Harry mon chéri, va chercher ta valise !

James assura :

-Oui, oui, dépêche-toi !

Harry ricana :

-Vous vous êtes fait avoir !

Et il sortit de sa poche sa valise miniaturisée. Peter explosa d'un rire joyeux. Lily secoua la tête, moqueuse mais attendrie. Harry la rejoignit ainsi que les quatre Mauraudeurs. Remus venait d'arriver. Son père lui dit :

-Tu y va en Portoloin fiston.

Harry grimaça face au qualificatif de son père. Quand son père lui ordonna, il saisit le Portoloin avec une appréhension grandissante. Aussitôt, tiré par son nombril, Harry vit défiler des couleurs et des sons qu'il ne put identifier autour de lui. Finalement, il atterrit sans ménagement sur le sol de la gare. Il se releva. Aussitôt, Lily et les Mauraudeurs apparurent. Son père lui déclara lorsqu'ils furent en face de la barrière :

-Tu fonces dedans sans ralentir, d'accord.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

-Je sais papa, j'ai déjà lu un livre dessus. En plus tu me l'a répété tout le temps hier.

James rougit et Lily ricana, moqueuse. Harry, détendu comme pas deux, se mit à courir sereinement. Aussitôt, alors qu'il aurait dû s'écraser sur le mur de briques, il passa à travers sans le moindre choc. Lily, James, Sirius, Peter et Remus suivirent. Il les regarda dans les yeux, un par un. La vie du manoir Potter allait lui manquer. Il crispa machinalement les lèvres. Il murmura d'une voix curieusement déformée :

-Vous allez me manquer.

-Toi aussi petit père, toi aussi. murmura Peter.

Harry les regarda une dernière fois et acquiesça. Il se retourna et alla vers le train.

-Harry ! dit vivement son père.

Harry se retourna. Son père lui murmura :

-Peu importe dans quelle maison tu échoues, on sera toujours fier.

Même à Serpentard ? pensa Harry. Il n'en était pas sûr. Puis, la troupe s'avança vers le train. Un ou deux aurors chargés de la sécurité firent un signe à James. Ce dernier répondit d'un léger signe de tête. Harry se retourna. Face à lui, il avait sa famille. Celle qu'il aimait. Celle qu'il ne voulait pas voir disparaître, effacée par le temps. Il leur fit son plus beau sourire et monta dans le train. Sans un regard en arrière. Sans peur pour l'avenir, sans crainte du passé.

-

Harry soupira. Il s'était assis de l'autre côté du train pour ne pas voir sa joyeuse troupe. Il ne voulait pas voir ses parents sourire à travers leurs larmes, ne pas voir les Mauraudeurs lui faire un signe. Il ne voulait pas les voir disparaître, les voir l'abandonner. Même s'il trouvait ça idiot, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Finalement, le train siffla. Il bondit hors du compartiment et fit un dernier signe à ceux qu'il aimait.

-En route pour l'avenir soupira-t-il en espérant un voyage tranquille qu'il n'aurait jamais.

Il regagna son compartiment, conscient des aurors présents et du danger qu'il y avait. Il s'assit et se plongea dans un livre.

-

Harry releva la tête en entendant des ricanements et une voix de fille désespérée. Il ouvrit légèrement la porte pour voir Drago Malfoy qui tyrannisait une fille. Enfant moldue pensa-t-il. Il murmura un sort de fuite et ils partirent. Harry se dépêcha d'aller voir la jeune fille. (NdA : C'est qui ? naïve)

-Lève-toi, dit-il d'une voix douce.

La jeune fille tressaillit mais obéit. Il la fit s'asseoir dans son compartiment et, au moment où il allait lui poser des questions, la porte s'ouvrit. Un jeune garçon roux entra et demanda :

-Est ce que je peux m'asseoir ici ? Il n'y a plus de place ailleurs.

-Bien sûr dit Harry.

Le garçon roux tira sa valise et s'assit. Il posa son regard sur la jeune fille. Harry répondit à sa question muette :

-Drago Malfoy l'embêtait. Je l'ai amenée ici pour lui poser des questions. Tu es entré au moment où j'allais commencer.

-Au fait, réagit le roux, je suis Ron. Ron Weasley.

La jeune fille murmura :

-Moi, Hermione Granger. (NdA : Haha !)

-Et moi, finit Harry, Harry. Harry Potter.

-Ouah ! s'exclama Ron. Le fils de James Potter ?

-Lui-même sourit Harry.

Puis, il se tourna vers la jeune fille qui le regardait avec étonnement.

-Dis-moi, es-tu née de parents moldues ?

Elle acquiesça. Harry songeur, répondit :

-Evidemment. Stupide Malfoy.

Et il compléta à l'intention de Hermione :

-Tu peux nous faire confiance. Les Malfoy sont de fidèles partissants de Voldemort et…

Ron poussa un cri de pure terreur.

-Comment oses-tu prononcer son nom ?

Harry sourit mais ne répondit pas.

-Enfin, tu peux nous croire.

Elle murmura, reprenant peu à peu confiance :

-Je sais. J'ai lu des livres. Je sais beaucoup de choses, comme la force que mettent les Potter à combattre Vous-savez-qui.

Ron, comme si quelque chose lui revenait, un regard gourmand d'informations sur le visage, demanda :

-Est-ce vrai que… tu as combattu Tu-sais-qui cet été ?

Harry soupira. Il s'y été attendu. Mais pas si tôt. Il décida de répondre franchement :

-Oui. Mais j'aimerai éviter d'en parler, c'est encore trop récent.

Ron, acquiesçant, le regardait comme un héros.

-Et tu oses dire son nom ? Tu es vraiment courageux. Tu iras sans doute à Gryffondor.

Harry sourit.

-J'espère.

Hermione demanda piteusement :

-Peut-on être amis ?

Harry et Ron sourirent.

-Amis, chuchota Ron.

-Amis, dit Harry.

Hermione sourit. Mais d'un premier vrai sourire.

-

-A votre avis, quelle sera votre maison ? demanda Ron.

-Moi, dit Hermione avec réflexion, Serdaigle. Ou peut-être Gryffondor.

Harry sourit.

-Je n'en sais rien.

-Moi, Gryffondor. Enfin, j'espère, toute ma famille y a été.

Harry cala sa tête contre le dossier en jouant machinalement avec sa baguette. Ron posa son regard dessus.

-C'est une belle baguette.

-Oui. répondit Harry. Et particulièrement puissante, selon Ollivander.

D'un geste vers la fenêtre, elle s'ouvrit. Il donna un autre léger coup de poignet et un oiseau pénétra dans le compartiment sous les ''Ohh !'' surpris de ses amis. Harry sourit.

-Le ministère a permis à mon père de m'apprendre un peu la magie.

Ron murmura :

-Je comprends. Avec la menace qui pèse sur…

-Quelle menace ? interrompit Hermione.

-En fait, chuchota Harry, mon père est activement recherché par Voldemort. Il a bien envie de le tuer. Comme tous les Potter. Je suis juste une exception.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Ron.

Harry répondit par un sourire triste. Il plongea son regard dans la contemplation du paysage, ne saisissant pas le regard noir d'Hermione à Ron. Brusquement, le train s'arrêta, envoyant bouler ses passagers.

-Ahh ! crièrent Ron, Hermione et Harry.

Harry fut le premier redressé. Il jaillit dans le couloir. Et son cœur rata un battement. Devant lui, par la fenêtre, il voyait des mangemorts, se battant à 10 contre 1 avec les aurors. Le gémissement d'Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'ils avaient également vu le désastre. Mais Harry, loin de déprimer, ouvrit la fenêtre et s'avança.

-Que fais-tu ? s'interrogea Hermione.

Harry ne répondit pas. Il lançait des sort de stupéfixion à tout mangemort s'approchant du train. Et Harry faisait bien son travail malgré tout ceux qui venait vers eux. Finalement, il remarqua que des mangemorts échangeaient des coups d'œil. Harry s'interrogea et… fut projeté à l'intérieur.

-Harry ! s'exclamèrent deux voix.

-Ca va. répondit-il.

Il se redressa rapidement pour apercevoir à travers ce qui restait de la fenêtre trois mangemorts. Calme et analysant, il leva sa baguette, les genoux fléchis, prêt à agir. Il devina les mangemorts penser : Un traître à son sang, une sang-de-bourbe et le gosse Potter, belle prise. Harry ricana :

-Ce serait mieux si elle était inoffensive !

Hermione et Ron étaient interloqués. De quoi parlait Harry ? Mais à la vue de la mine vexé des mangemorts, ils comprirent que Harry n'était pas fou. Loin de là. Harry chuchota :

-Hermione ? Connais-tu quelques sorts ?

Elle répondit d'une voix mal-assurée :

-Que la théorie.

Harry murmura :

-Sort ta baguette.

-Je ne l'ai pas, elle est dans le compartiment ! gémit-elle.

-Très bien. Dés qu'il y a une diversion, fonce la chercher dit-il du bout des lèvres.

Il leva sa baguette et provoqua une explosion. Aussitôt, une poussière noire jaillit. Hermione détala silencieusement et revint, baguette en main, avant la fin de la retombée. Lorsque les mangemorts purent y voir de nouveau, la sang-de-bourbe avait une baguette et le Weasley se tenait en retrait. Harry susurra doucement :

-Utilise l'expiliarmus.

Hermione hocha la tête, nerveuse, apeurée par un échec. Tout deux levèrent leur baguette. Deux gosses sans entraînement contre trois mangemorts habitués aux combats, ça ne faisait pas le poids pensa Harry avec angoisse. Mais quand il réfléchit en plongeant ses yeux dans ceux du mangemort pour deviner ses intentions, il se détendit. Il retrouvait l'habitude. Ses muscles détendus étaient prêts, son esprit réfléchissait durement et vivement. Son regard devint rapidement plus sec et sûr. Le mangemort, un peu surpris, lâcha l'impardonnable qu'il ruminait depuis le début. Harry esquiva tranquillement. Hermione lança sans réfléchir son sort. Elle réussit et récupéra la baguette. Harry lui dit quelque chose et elle la lui lança. Son regard se posa sur le mangemort désarmé. Un sourire mauvais flotta sur ses lèvres. Il leva la baguette et la brisa sur son genou. Le cri de douleur du mangemort fut perçant. Harry venait de se faire un ennemi. Mais sur le coup, il l'ignora. Hermione fut désarmée. Un des mangemorts s'approcha vers elle mais Harry s'interposa, le regard flamboyant.

-Un seul faux geste envers elle et tu le paieras.

Le mangemort éclata de rire.

-Et tu te crois capable de me tuer, pauvre petit garçon ?

Harry eut un sourire sarcastique et carnassier.

-Non, mais vu la réaction de ton collègue je suis sûr que tu n'aimerais pas avoir ta baguette de brisée.

Le mangemort leva sa baguette.

-Endoloris !

Mais ce n'était vers Harry qu'elle était dirigée. Ni contre Hermione. Harry jura. Il avait oublié la lâcheté des mangemorts. Ron, trop apeuré, ne bougea pas. Harry calcula la distance. Impossible de s'interposer. Alors…

-Accio ! hurla-t-il avec l'énergie du désespoir.

La baguette glissa des mains du mangemort, brisant le sort. Harry ne la récupéra pas. Mais il s'en fichait. D'un signe de tête de Harry, Hermione rejoignit Ron et Harry se posta devant eux, flamboyant de colère et de courage. La colère lui donna des forces et il hurla avec puissance :

-EXPILLIARMUS !

Les mangemorts volèrent à travers le wagon et atterrirent sur l'herbe mouillée malgré leur sort de protection. Un court instant, le silence se fit. Puis, les baguettes brisées en deux furent jetées vers eux. Harry, comme seule réponse, déclara :

-C'est impoli de rentrer sans frapper.

Ses amis éclatèrent de rire et, ils furent sûrs de leur amitié. Ils se rassirent, attendant la fin de la bataille. Finalement, le train repris sa route. Les amis se souriaient. Après tout, des liens se tissent. Comme battre trois mangemorts sur-entraînés, par exemple.

* * *

A SUIVRE ! 

Dans le chapitre 7 : Poudlard et son banquet de début d'année , Harry découvre Poudlard en y arrivant. Avec ses deux amis, il va découvrir la fabuleuse Grande Salle. Ron et Hermione sont envoyé dans la même maison. Et Harry, lui, sent un doute l'envahir. Serpentard voudra de lui mais ce n'est pas réciproque. Et si…

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? En tout cas, j'ai décidé une nouvelle loi : 

**ARTICLE 227 DE LA DECLARATION DE AD VS AV :**

A chaque chapitre, si les lecteurs veulent une suite, il faudra dix reviews de personnes différentes à l'autrice. Si plus, l'autrice vous oubliera moins souvent.

Ca vous plaît ? MOUHAHAHA ! Je suis terrible et fière de l'être ! Alors reviewez, n'oubliez pas. Je vois les hits de cette fic et j'en suis fière. Elle est plus lu avec ces 6 chap' que mon ote fic avec 30 chap' ! Et pis les enregistrés chez qui je suis en review ou auteur alertes, merci de mettre un chtit commentaire. Ca tue pas !

Bizoos à tous, j'vous adore !

AD


	8. Poudlard et son banquet

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RA**Q**

**Je trouve que Harry a battu les mangemorts trop facilement…**

Il faut se dire qu'ils ne s'attendent pas à une résistance, surtout d'une telle équipe ! Leur surprise les a désavantagés.

**Va-t-il aller à Griffondor ?**

C'est facile à voir. Penser aux chaps' précédents et aux conséquences qu'il y aurait s'il allait dans telle ou telle maison… Enfin, vous allez voir ! Griffondor ou pas, vous avez un chap' à lire !

**Qui sont les trois mangemorts qu'Harry a battu ?**

Alors là, j'y ai pas réfléchi. Mais je pense qu'ils vont s'incruster à nouveau dans l'histoire pour se venger ! (Et oui, un auteur ne fait pas ce qu'il veut avec les persos, ils ont une volonté propre ! Pauvres de nous !)

**Pfff, c'est pas bien le chantage ma chère !**

Et si, j'excelle dans ce domaine depuis toujours. Et pis jusque là, sans même que j'ai à le dire, vous avez atteint les 10 reviews ! Péniblement mais atteintes !

**C'est plus impressionnant de se battre contre des mangemorts que contre un troll… Quoique j'ai pas envie de me retrouver face à un troll !**

J'ai comme l'impression que tu as lu la suite de ma fic ! Vous verrez, les trolls, ça adore l'incrust !

**

* * *

Note :** Oh merci grands revieweurs chéris ! Vous avez battu les records ! C'était pas si dur que ça ! J'aurai dû poster ce chap' le lendemain de l'autre ! Vous êtes fantastiques ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Poudlard et son banquet de début d'année 

* * *

Les trois amis sortirent du train, joyeux. Ils étaient bien les seuls. Les autres, qui étaient restés calfeutrés dans leurs compartiments, tremblaient comme des feuilles et chuchotaient en lançant des regards en coin effrayés. 

-Par ici les premières années, par ici !

La voix forte retentit dans la nuit naissante. Les trois élèves se dirigèrent au jugé vers l'homme.

-Bonjour Hagrid !

Un vrai et grand sourire étira les lèvres de l'homme.

-Bonjour Harry ! Comment ça va ?

-Bien bien.

Hermione, effarée, chuchota :

-Tu le connais ?

-Oui, il est venu une fois ou deux à la maison, c'est un ami de mes parents.

Elle acquiesça.

-Tout le monde est là ? Bien.

Harry fut projeté à côté de Neville avec ses amis quand la longue file des élèves commença à avancer.

-Salut Neville.

Il sursauta.

-Ah, bonjour Harry.

Ils s'étaient vu une fois, lorsque les parents de Neville étaient venus voir ceux de Harry.

-Pas trop angoissé ? sourit Harry.

-Si, très ! plaisanta-t-il.

Neville était un garçon sûr de lui et puissant bien qu'il n'ai jamais fait de magie. Ils furent séparés par un remous.

-C'est un ami ? demanda Ron.

-Oui.

Il ne posa pas d'autres questions.

-Vous allez bientôt voir Poudlard.

Harry se redressa, intrigué et intéressé. L'étroit chemin qu'ils suivaient venait de déboucher soudain sur la rive d'un grand lac noir comme la nuit. De l'autre côté du lac, perché au sommet d'une montagne, un immense château hérissé de tours pointues étincelait de toute ses fenêtres dans le ciel étoilé. Harry, Ron et Hermione s'installèrent sur une barque avec, par un hasard qui les avaient réunis, Neville. La traversé dura peu de temps. Rapidement, ils remirent pied à terre. Ils montèrent jusqu'au château.

-Tout le monde est là ?

Cette question ne nécessitait pas de réponse. Et Hagrid frappa trois fois à la porte. Elle s'ouvrit presque immédiatement. Une grande sorcière aux cheveux noirs tenus dans un chignon serré, vêtue d'une longue robe vert émeraude se tenait dans l'encadrement.

-McGonagall, chuchota Harry.

-Professeur McGonagall, voici les élèves de première année (NDIlys : tu peux mettre les gnomes ou les schtroumpfs oci…les demi-portions fonctionnent aussi)(NDAD : XD) , annonça Hagrid.

-Merci Hagrid, je m'en occupe.

Ils traversèrent le hall accompagnés du professeur. Ils pénétrèrent dans une salle réservée aux premières années. McGonagall se planta devant le groupe et débuta son discours. Harry chuchota :

-C'est grand hein ?

-Ouais, très, dit avec nostalgie Ron.

-Je ne m'y attendais pas, avoua Hermione, les yeux brillant. Je croyais que c'était comme ces châteaux du Moyen-Age.

-Vous trois, interrompit McGonagall, sévère. Ecoutez donc un peu, voulez-vous.

Malgré elle, elle se demanda si le fils Potter était comme le père (NDIlys :niark niark niark !MOUHAHAHAHAH JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMES !NDAD :--' On a compris je crois). Harry fit un sourire faussement contrit et prit une posture exagéré d'élève modèle. Ron et Hermione pouffèrent. Oui, sans doute.

-Bien. Je viendrai vous chercher dans quelques minutes, lorsque tout sera prêt.

Ron, tremblant, demanda lorsqu'elle fut partie :

-A votre avis, comment ils font pour nous sélectionner ? Mon frère, Fred, m'a dit que ça faisait très mal.

Harry éclata de rire tandis qu'Hermione s'inquiétait.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est seulement un choixpeau qui nous répartit selon nos qualités.

Hermione souffla tandis que Ron jurait à voix basse :

-Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient d'aller casser la figure à Fred. Il m'avait parlé d'un combat contre un troll !

Harry sourit. Mais il disparut lorsqu'un trio se plaça face à lui. Le silence se fit.

-Quelle joie de te revoir Malfoy ! (NDIlys : quelle joie de te revoir dracounet) maugréa Harry, dégoûté. Mais excuse-moi si ce n'est pas enthousiaste.

Malfoy le toisa. Puis il présenta ses gardes du corps.

-Voici Crabbe. Et Goyle. (NDIlys : Gorille n°1 et gorille n°2 Ils ont pas de cerveaux mais ils tapent fort)

Harry fit une moue dégoûté.

-Deux armoires à glace.

Malfoy le foudroya du regard.

-Choisis bien ton camp, Potter. Et tes amis. (NDIlys :Et ton amant aussi…Viens avec moi Harry, g déjà repéré un placard fort confortable…….MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! Désolée…hihihihihihi)(NDAD : Non, ce n'est pas ma bêta, je ne la connais pas !)

Il lui tendit la main. Harry fit semblant de la saisir sous les regard horrifiés mais lança une beigne à Malfoy.

-Je sais très bien qui sont mes amis et ils ne te ressemblent pas. Quant à mon camp, je sais ce que je dois faire, merci.

Ron sourit. Hermione crispa sa main sur le bras de Harry. Malfoy le foudroya du regard mais ne put répondre car des fantômes jaillirent des murs. Ils discutaient mais ne firent aucune attention à eux. Ils traversèrent rapidement le murs en face. Malfoy voulut répliquer vertement à Harry mais…

-Que se passe-t-il ici ?

McGonagall venait de revenir. Malfoy lâcha :

-Rien rien professeur, juste une discussion entre amis.

Et il jeta un regard mauvais à Harry.

-Bien. Suivez-moi maintenant.

Les élèves la suivirent. Et ils pénétrèrent dans la Grande Salle. L'endroit était étrange et magnifique. Harry détailla les quatre tables puis celle des professeurs. Finalement, ils s'alignèrent face à leurs camarades et se turent. Finalement, McGonagall installa un tabouret et un chapeau dessus. Elle se tut. Puis, tout à coup, le chapeau se mit à chanter.

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi._

_Les hautts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp' rien ne m'arrête_

_Le Choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez-moi un instant sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison. Si vous allez à Griffondor,_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Poufsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi_

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être,_

_Là-bas ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître. _

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrai redoublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Mais faites attention,_

_Au dehors le danger guette, _

_Le mal, des individus le font_

_Et la mort ne les inquiètent_

_Sachez vous protéger _

_Et votre vie sera épargnée. _

_Maintenant, sur ta tête pose-moi un instant _

_Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein_

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant ! _

Lorsqu'il eut terminé sa chanson, des applaudissements éclatèrent dans toute la salle. Le chapeau salua toutes les tables avant de s'immobiliser à nouveau. Le professeur Mcgonagall, un rouleau de parchemin en main, s'avança.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret.

Elle commença aussitôt sa liste. Harry remarqua que le professeur était grave. Et, il devinait vaguement, sur le parchemin, des noms rayés par la mort…

-Granger, Hermione.

Hermione, pâle comme un linge, s'avança. Le Choixpeau n'hésita pas.

-GRYFFONDOR !

Satisfaite, elle leur lança un sourire d'encouragement auquel ils répondirent par une grimace.

-Malfoy, Drago.

Le choixpeau l'effleurait à peine qu'il criait déjà :

-SERPENTARD !

La mine satisfaite, il rejoignit Crabbe et Goyle, eux aussi envoyés à Serpentard. La liste continuait à défiler et les gorges de Harry et Ron se serrèrent.

-Harry Potter !

Harry échangea un regard angoissé avec Ron avant de s'avancer. Des chuchotements parcouraient la salle.

-Elle a bien dit Potter ?

-Le fils de James Potter ?

Harry posa le choixpeau sur sa tête pour échapper aux regards inquisiteurs.

-Hum, ce n'est pas facile, dit une petite voix à son oreille. Je dirai même très difficile… Je vois beaucoup de courage… Des capacités intellectuelles également… De la loyauté… Il y a du talent et.. Oh ! Mon garçon, tu es avide de faire tes preuves, voilà qui est intéressant…

Harry se raidit machinalement et ses doigts se crispèrent sur le tabouret.

-Pas à Serpentard, chuchotait-il avec force, pas à Serpentard.

-Tu es sûr ? Pas à Serpentard ? Tu as d'immenses qualités tu sais ? Je le vois en toi et Serpentard t'aiderait singulièrement sur le chemin de la grandeur ! Alors ? Es-tu sûr ?

Harry sentit que les élèves chuchotaient entre eux.

-C'est très difficile, dit enfin le Choixpeau à voix haute. Un des choix des plus durs à faire… Mais puisque tu ne veux pas entendre la voix de la raison, tu seras mieux à…

GRYFFONDOR !

Harry poussa un grand soupir de soulagement en retirant le chapeau. Soulagé d'avoir échapper de si peu à Serpentard, il ne s'aperçut pas qu'il eut droit à la plus grande ovation de la soirée. Les jumeaux Weasley, Fred et George, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de rencontrer, scandaient :

-Potter avec nous ! Potter avec nous !

Hermione lui sauta au cou tandis qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle. Il vit le professeur Dumbledore lui faire un léger sourire et Hagrid lever le pouce. Il sourit puis se concentra à la Répartition.

-Weasley, Ronald

-GRYFFONDOR !

Ron sourit de soulagement. Il alla s'asseoir avec ses amis. Percy voulu le féliciter mais Ron l'envoya bouler. Albus Dumbledore se leva, le visage rayonnant :

-Avant que le banquet commence, voilà les quelques mots que je voudrais vous dire. Grasdouble ! Nigaud ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !(NDIlys :bah g tjrs pas pigé la vanne là…à chaque fois que je relis le book, je me torture le neurone ms j'y pige que dalle…ptet pr le tome 7…ou alors c dumby qui nous pète un plomb.)

Harry sourit doucement. Il se retourna pour découvrir que les plats débordaient de victuailles et se servit largement.

-Tout ça me paraît bien appétissant. soupira un fantôme en face de Harry qui sursauta.

Nick secoua la tête qui, brusquement, tomba sur le côté. Un cri échappa à Hermione.

-Désolé, soupira le fantôme.

Il remit sa tête en place.

-J'espère, les nouveaux Gryffondors, que vous allez nous aider à gagner la coupe des 4 maisons cette année ? Il y a tellement longtemps que Gryffondor ne l'a pas obtenue ! Le Baron Sanglant est devenu invivable.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au fantôme de la table de Serpentard. Harry se désintéressa de la conversation pour se tourner vers Ron et discuter. Tandis qu'ils mangeaient les desserts, les autres se mirent à parler famille.

-Moi je suis moitié-moitié. Père Moldu, mère sorcière, expliquait Seamus au groupe intéressé.

Hermione soupira.

-J'ai hâte que les cours commencent. Surtout la métamorphose !

Harry sourit. Il tourna le regard à la table des professeurs. Hagrid vidait son gobelet, McGonagall parlait avec le directeur. Et Rogue discutait avec un homme avec un turban, qui se nommait Quirrell. Harry eut un mauvais pressentiment qui fit naître en lui une nausée. Il secoua la tête tandis que les plats disparaissaient. Dumbledore se leva.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasié notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore vous dire quelques mots. Pour ce qui est de l'attaque du train, vous n'avez pas à vous inquiétez, tout s'est très bien passé. (NDIlys :Oo c c'là oui)

Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil perçant à Ron, Hermione et Harry qui échangeaient un regard complice.

-Je voudrais également une minute de silence pour les élèves qui auraient dû rentrer cette année pour leur 1er année ou une quelconque autre année.

Ils se turent tous. Finalement Dumbledore reprit.

-En ce qui concerne le règlement, les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt interdite. Certains de nos élèves feraient bien de s'en souvenir !

Son regard étincelant se posa sur les jumeaux Weasley avant de lancer un regard d'avertissement à Harry dont le regard brillait d'envie.

-Mr Rusard, le concierge, m'a également demander de rappeler qu'il est interdit de pratiquer la magie dans les couloirs. Les sélections pour les équipes de Quidditch se feront au cours de la deuxième semaine. Pour cela, prenez contact avec madame Bibine. Et, cette année, je dois vous avertir que l'aile droite du 2eme étage est interdite à moins que vous ne souhaitiez mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Harry fronça les sourcils. Que Dumbledore cachait-il qui nécessitait une protection ?

-Maintenant, filez donc au lit.

Tout le monde se leva. Harry et les nouveaux suivirent Percy. A part une mauvaise rencontre avec Peeves, rien n'arriva et Harry put se coucher dans son lit à baldaquin avec un sourire satisfait. Il était trop fatigué pour écrire à sa famille ce soir mais il le ferait demain.

-Oui, demain murmura-t-il entre les brumes du sommeil.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 8 : Rogue , Harry et ses amis vont faire connaissance avec le Maître des Potions, qui semble avoir une forte aversion pour Harry. Et, lors de la discussion avec Hagrid, qui semble pas dans son assiette, Harry découvre donc que Voldemort fait des fixation sur un objet qui se trouve peut-être à Poudlard…

* * *

Alors ? Verdict ? Bien ? Mauvais ? Nul ? Archi nul ? Extra nul ? 

A vous de jugez !

Review SVP !

Marchiiiiii !

Je vous aimeuh !

AD


	9. Rogue

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

FAR

**Dis, pourquoi t'a pas mis super comme verdict ?**

C'est à vous de noter le chapitre et pas à moi !

**Ryry va faire partie de l'équipe de Quidditch ?**

Pourquoi changer cela surtout avec James vivant ? Enfin, vous comprendrez dans le résumé du chapitre 9.

**

* * *

Note : **Suite à la remarque de quelques revieweurs que j'adore, j'ai décidé de mettre les commentaires d'Ilys et de moi-même à la fin, avec un petit numéro pour se reporter. Ca vous convient ? 

**Note 2 :** Je vous annonce fièrement que je viens de boucler la partie 1. L'épilogue vient d'être fini et je vais commencer la partie 2. Et je vous annonce également qu'il n'y aura pas 7 parties mais 6. Même si je fais les 7 années… Ne cherchez pas pourquoi, vous verrez ! grand sourire sadique

Dernier petit truc, je ne suis pas fière de ce chapitre, je le trouve minable. Mais le prochain relèvera le niveau je pense. Même si en ce début de fic les chapitres ressemblent aux livres, vous verrez que peu à peu cela dévira… Que ça prendra une tournure plus sombre. Voilà, c'est tout.

* * *

Chapitre 8 : Rogue 

* * *

Harry, Ron et Hermione essayait de trouver leur chemin, parcouraient les couloirs à la recherche de leur salle de classe. 

Il faut savoir qu'il y avait 142 escaliers, à Poudlard, des larges, des étroits, des courbes, des carrés, des délabrés, certains avec une ou deux marches escamotables qu'il fallait se souvenir d'enjamber pour ne pas tomber.

Il y avait aussi des portes qui refusaient de s'ouvrir si on ne leur demandaient pas poliment ou que si on ne chatouillait pas au bon endroit, et d'autres qui n'étaient que des pans de mur déguisés en portes. Il était aussi très difficile de se souvenir où les choses se trouvaient car tout bougeait sans cesse.

Les fantômes ne leur facilitaient pas la tâche. C'était toujours un choc désagréable quand l'un d'eux traversait une porte lorsque que l'on essayait de l'ouvrir. Nick-quasi-sans-tête aidait volontiers les nouveaux de Gryffondor mais il n'en n'était hélas pas de même pour Peeves, l'esprit frappeur qui aimaient embêter les nouveaux.

Mais pire que Peeves si cela existait, si toutefois c'était possible, il y avait Argus Rusard, le concierge. Harry, Ron et Hermione avaient réussi à se le mettre à dos dès le premier jour. Rusard les avait surpris alors qu'ils essayaient d'ouvrir une porte qui, par malchance, s'était révélée être l'entrée du couloir interdit du 2eme étage. Il avait refusé de les croire lorsqu'ils avaient affirmés s'être perdus. Il était convaincu qu'ils avaient essayés de la forcer et les menaça de les enfermer au cachot. Heureusement, Quirell qui passait par là était venu à leur secours. Ron et Hermione l'avaient chaleureusement remercié mais Harry ne le sentait toujours pas. Harry ne sentait pas Rogue non plus, d'ailleurs.

Rusard avait un chatte qui s'appelait Miss Teigne, une créature grisâtre et décharnée avec des yeux globuleux qui brillaient comme des lampes, à l'image de ceux de son maître. Elle sillonnait les couloirs seule et dés qu'elle voyait quelqu'un commettre la moindre faute, ne serai-ce que poser un orteil au-delà de la ligne interdite, elle filait prévenir son maître qui accourrait aussitôt, soufflant comme un bœuf.

Rusard connaissait bien les passages secrets de Poudlard. Seuls les jumeaux les connaissaient mieux. Tout les élèves le détestaient et nombres d'entre eux auraient été ravis de donner un bon coup de bien à Miss Teigne.

Lorsque le trio arrivait à trouver ses classes, il fallait encore arriver à suivre les cours. Et deux des trois élèves découvrit bien vite que la magie ne consistait pas qu'à dire une formule en agitant sa baguette.

Le mercredi soir, ils observaient le ciel au télescope et apprenait le nom des étoiles ainsi que le mouvement des planètes.

Trois fois par semaines, ils étudiaient les plantes avec le professeur Chourave, très aimable.

Les cours les plus ennuyeux étaient ceux de l'histoire de la magie. Binns récitait ses notes d'une voix monocorde tandis que les élèves griffonnaient des noms de sorciers célèbres, les embrouillant sûrement.

Flitwick, le professeur d'enchantement, était un minuscule sorcier qui devait monter sur une pile de livres pour voir par-dessus son bureau.

Le professeur McGonagall était très différente. Elle était stricte, intelligente et leur parlait très directement.

Tandis que les élèves commençaient à essayer de transformer une allumette en aiguille, le trio se mit à parler.

-Franchement, c'est immense, lâcha Ron avant d'essayer de transformer son allumette, sans succès.

-Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Harry, sa baguette sur la table.

-J'ai dû mal à me repérer, avoua Hermione, rosissante.

-Potter, pourquoi ne faites-vous pas cette métamorphose ? Et vous, miss Granger ?

Il y eu un silence et les regard se posèrent sur eux. Hermione leva sa baguette et eut bientôt une aiguille en face d'elle. McGonagall hocha la tête en lui accordant un de ses rares sourires. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry qui prit sa baguette en soupirant. Sans même un regard, il transforma son allumette en une belle aiguille dorée, avec son nom en rouge sur la longueur. Surprise, son professeur lui accorda quelques points.

Les cours que le Trio attendait avec impatience était ceux de défense contre les forces du mal. Hélas, l'enseignement de Quirell tournait un peu à la farce. Les trois amis en furent déçus. Il avait horriblement peur de vampires et racontait des salades à propos d'affrontement qu'il ne savait pas décrire.

Le vendredi, par miracle, ils trouvèrent seuls le chemin de la Grande Salle.

-Nous avons vaincu ! avait hurlé Ron avant de rougir comme une tomate sous les rires de ses amis.

Ils s'étaient assis à leur table et Ron demanda doucement, comme pour se faire pardonner :

-Qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui ?

Hermione répondit :

-Un cours communs de potions avec les Serpentards. Il paraît que Rogue les avantage. On verra bien si c'est vrai.

-J'aimerai bien que McGonagall nous avantage, elle aussi, dit rêveusement Ron.

Harry coupa :

-Rogue est horrible. Une vrai peste. On aura besoin de courage pour surmonter cela.

Mais l'entrée des hiboux interrompit leur conversation. Harry reçut la Gazette du sorcier et il fut agréablement surpris de voir Hedwige et Nuit voler vers lui. Il détacha leurs lettres et le paquet de Nuit qui repartit aussitôt.

-Harry, demandait Hermione, je peux t'emprunter ta Gazette ?

Harry acquiesça vaguement, concentré sur ses lettres. Il ouvrit celle de Hedwige, qui s'averra être un mot de Hagrid.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je sais que tu es libre le vendredi après-midi. Est-ce que tu aurais envie de venir prendre une tasse de thé avec moi aux alentours de trois heures ? Je voudrais savoir comment s'est passé ta première semaine. Réponds-moi avec Hedwige. _

Hagrid 

Harry écrivit un : "c'est d'accord" et renvoya Hedwige. Il saisit ensuite la lettre aux armoiries des Potter. Il leva les yeux au ciel. Son père en faisait toujours trop. Il l'ouvrit.

_Cher gosse insupportable, _(déjà ça commence bien)

_Je suis ravi de savoir que tu as lamentablement échouer à Gryffondor_ (merci papa pour ton encouragement) _et que tu n'as aucune chance de devenir THE meilleur élève. _(vas-y, encourage-moi, ça me dérange pas !)_ Mais d'après ce que je sais, tu as été ignoble avec un Malfoy et je trouve ça honteux. _(L'écriture est déformé par l'ironie. Merci papa !) _Alors va lui faire tes excuses et jure-lui allégeance._( Quelle amabilité !) _Mais… _

L'écriture brouillonne s'arrêtait là et se fut une écriture douce, légère et belle qui lui fit chaud au cœur qui continua.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Ton père est dans un piteux état, ton absence n'a fait qu'augmenter son comportement un tantinet étrange. Et l'humour douteux dont il fait preuve dans cette lettre en est la preuve. Mais tu connais ton père, il devient intenable dès qu'il se retrouve avec son groupe de dingues…euh d'amis, pardon._(Ouah, maman, tu fais fort !) _Je suis très contente que tu sois à Gryffondor avec deux amis. Je pense que les élèves ont à vous craindre ! Digne fils de ton père va ! _(Merci maman. 1er compliment de la lettre ! Quand même !) _Donc, voilà un petit colis pour te féliciter._

_Maman_

_Ps : Fais attention, c'est ton père qui l'a fait. _

Harry fit semblant de s'étrangler. Ron demanda en montrant le paquet :

-C'est quoi ?

Harry répliqua :

-Quelque chose qu'il faut pas ouvrir ici. Je connais mon père.

Hélas, le destin étant contre lui, un individu vint se placer derrière lui.

-Alors, Potter a reçu une lettre de son père ?

-En quoi cela te concerne, Malfoy ?

Malfoy saisit le colis. Harry fit un sourire en coin à Ron qui pouffa.

-Rends-moi ça Malfoy.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui, tu risques de le regretter.

Il ricana et ouvrit le paquet. Il fut aussitôt recouvert d'une substance noirâtre. Harry éclata de rire avec la table de Gryffondor.

-Merci Malfoy. Mon père a toujours eu un humour particulier et je me demandais qui serait mon cobaye pour l'ouvrir !

Il récupéra son colis, laissant Malfoy écumant de rage. Il sortit de la salle avec fureur. Harry saisit le livre sur le dessus. Il savait ce que c'était. Magie ancienne. Il frémit de joie. Il trouva quelques flacons aux liquides douteux. Harry sourit sarcastiquement. Et, en dernier, un objet rond, sans aucune utilité apparente. Mais Harry, calme comme pas deux, pensa fortement à Ron à côté de Hermione. Aussitôt, une illusion se mit en place. Harry sourit en la rangeant. Très utile… Finalement, ils se levèrent et quittèrent la salle. Harry réduit son colis et le mit dans sa poche. Hermione lui chuchota alors :

-Aucune attaque depuis quelques temps.

-C'est mauvais signe, répondit Harry. (1)

Le colis et la perspective d'aller voir Hagrid lui permit de faire face à la terrible épreuve qui suivit. Lorsqu'il croisait Rogue, Harry sentait qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était trompé. En réalité, Rogue le haïssait. Rogue commença l'appel. Il s'arrêta au nom de Harry.

-Ah oui… Harry Potter… Ce rejeton d'auror…

Harry se tut, gardant un regard serein et bienveillant, le menton haut et les traits détendus. Les Serpentard ricanèrent. Rogue finit l'appel et releva la tête. Ses yeux étaient aussi noirs que ceux de Sirius mais ne dégageaient aucune chaleur.(2) Ils étaient aussi vides et froids que l'entrée d'un tunnel. Rogue commença son discours. Finalement, aussi brusquement que possible, il jeta :

-Potter ! Qu'est ce que j'obtiens quand j'ajoute de la racine d'asphodèle en poudre à une infusion d'armoise ?

Harry fut pris au dépourvu. Il n'en avait aucune idée. Mais il entendit :

-Un somnifère appelé la goutte du mort vivant tellement il est puissant…

Il répéta aussitôt ces paroles de vent.

Rogue eut un rictus dépité.

-Essayons encore… Où iriez-vous si je vous demandais de me rapporter un bézoard ?

Harry ne le savais pas. Le vent lui rapporta aussitôt la réponse.

-Dans l'estomac d'une chèvre. C'est une pierre.

Rogue semblait déçu.

-Une dernière fois, Potter…

Harry ne baissa pas le regard face aux yeux glacés de son professeur.

-Potter, quelle est la différence entre le napel et le tue-loup ?

L'esprit d'Harry s'illumina. Il le savait ! Son père lui en avait parlé une fois…

-C'est exactement la même plante, monsieur.

Rogue fit une moue contrarié.

-Potter, vous avez fait des réponses mal-formulées. J'enlève un point à Griffondor.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Qu'attendez-vous pour noter ? jeta le professeur.

Aussitôt, les plumes grattèrent les parchemins. Finalement, Harry, Ron et Hermione durent préparer, comme les autres, une potion destinée à soigner les furoncles. Brusquement, une fumée verte accompagné d'un sifflement sonore empli le cachot. Dean s'était débrouillé pour faire fondre le chaudron de Seamus et leur potion se répandait sur le carrelage. Dean, aspergé de potion, gémissait de douleur tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient sur les bras et les jambes.

-Imbécile ! gronda Rogue en faisant disparaître la potion répandue sur le sol. J'imagine que vous avez ajouté les épines de porc-épic avant de retirer le chaudron du feu ?

Dean pleurnichait tandis que des furoncles lui poussaient à présent sur le nez.

-Potter !

Harry sursauta à l'autre bout de la classe.

-Pourquoi ne lui avez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas ajouter les épines tout de suite ? Vous pensiez que si il ratait sa potion, vous aurez l'air plus brillant ? Voilà qui coûtera 5 points de plus à Griffondor.

Ron s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose mais Harry lui donna un coup dans le tibia pour le faire taire.

-Laisse tomber, il peut être très méchant quand il s'y met.

Lorsqu'ils remontèrent du cachot, une heure plus tard, ils étaient sûr que la première impression était toujours la bonne. Même s'ils espéraient le contraire.

-Merci Hermione, dit Harry.

Elle rougit.

-De rien.

A 3 heure moins 5, les trois élèves descendirent dans le parc. Il le traversèrent et arrivèrent en vue de la petite cabane de Hagrid, en bordure de la forêt. Lorsqu'il frappa, des aboiements sonores retentirent. Hagrid dit quelque chose avant d'ouvrir la porte. Un sourire illumina son visage à la vue de ses visiteurs.

-Entrez, entrez.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la cabane et Hagrid entreprit de les faire asseoir. A aucun moment Ron et Harry ne remarquèrent la bouteille de whisky sur la table. Harry se racla la gorge pour parler tandis que Crockdur léchait consciencieusement les oreilles de Ron :

-Hagrid, je vous présente Ron. Et Hermione.

Hagrid leur fit un sourire et enchaîna une discussion à propos de Charlie Weasley, un frère de Ron. Harry laissa son regard divaguer avant de tomber sur la Gazette de la veille.

_LE CAMBRIOLAGE DE GRINGOTTS !_

Harry, intrigué, lut l'article. Remarquant cela, Hagrid lança, d'une voix plus forte que nécessaire et plus vacillante encore :

-J'ai vidé le coffre en question, le 713 pour Dumbledore. J'ai donc récupéré à temps le petit paquet en papier krafft. Une chance que je sois arrivé avant eux ! (3)

Harry fronça les sourcils et Hagrid pâlit sous son visage rouge, se rendant compte de ce qu'il avait dit. Harry se demandait si il n'y avait pas un rapport entre l'aile droite du 2eme étage et le petit paquet de papier krafft …

-

Après avoir bien discuté, Harry, Ron et Hermione prirent congé. Ils marchèrent tranquillement dans les couloirs à présent presque familiers. Hélas, le presque était un vaste sujet. Ils discutèrent de choses et d'autres, le couvre-feu n'étant encore pas passé, ils avaient le temps devant eux. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que Ron aborde le sujet fatidique avec naïveté.

-Harry, que veut Voldemort ?

Harry sourit tristement à l'innocence de son ami et répondit.

-Voldemort veut contrôler le monde, rayer les moldus, cracmols et enfants de moldus de la carte. Il veut être le dictateur, le maître absolu de tout l'univers et voir ses ennemis ramper à ses pieds.

-Comme toi ? reprit Ron, ignorant le regard flamboyant de colère d'Hermione.

Harry soupira.

-Et bien… Il y a quelques mois en arrière, oui, je le croyais. Mais maintenant…

Profondément abattu, il prit sa tête entre ses mains. Hermione fit un pas vers lui mais il la stoppa.

-Non. Voldemort me voit plutôt à ses côtés.

Ca y était, il l'avait dit. Il n'osa pas tout de suite relever la tête. Quand il le fit, il découvrit les visages figés de ses amis. Même un peu de dégoût apparurent dans leurs yeux. Harry s'empressa de rectifier.

-Mais il est hors de question que je le rejoigne. Il peut rêver !

Le soulagement de ses amis était évident. Ils avaient idiotement pensé l'acquiescement de leur ami face au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quels idiots étaient-ils ! Mais, machinalement, ils eurent un doute. Ils cherchèrent des indices dans son physique, ses yeux émeraudes interrogatifs, son esprit calme et calculateur… Et si… Personne n'avait jamais su, en dehors de ses parents, d'Albus Dumbledore, de Voldemort et de lui-même ce qui s'était passé une certaine nuit… Les deux élèves acquiescèrent en silence, se promettant d'aller voir le directeur un de ces jours…

-

Allongé dans son lit, Harry soupira. Il avait vu le doute dans les yeux de ses amis. Mais ils lui faisaient quand même confiance… Ils voulaient qu'il ait raison, que ce qu'il disait soit vrai mais… ils doutaient de lui. Harry le comprenait et l'acceptait. Il aurait réagi de la même manière s'il avait eu à affronter pareille chose… Il jeta un regard brumeux sur le lit encore vide de Ron. Il soupira, se tourna et s'endormi, sans savoir qu'en bas, deux élèves de Gryffondor envoyaient une lettre pour avoir quelque chose qui leur permettrait d'avoir quelques réponses à leurs questions…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

(1)NDIlys :Il faut se méfier de l'eau qui dort, petit scarabée 

(2)NDIlys : Mééééééééééééé ! Sirius à les yeux gris ! JE HURLE AU SCANDALE ! NDAD : C'est ça, couchée. XD

(3)NDIlys : Ca fé un peu gros là qdm. Mm venant de Hagrid. Un peu de subtilité que diable !

NDAD : Hagrid est pas subtil. Surtout quand il boit.

* * *

Dans le chapitre 9 : Duel à minuit , Harry va apprendre à manier un balai ; sa toute première fois. Sa mère s'y est toujours opposé. Et, suite à un petit duel volant, Malfoy, vexé d'avoir –encore- perdu, le défit en duel. Un duel abrégé par Rusard, ce qui risque à amener nos amis à faire des découvertes…

* * *

Alors ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Moi je le trouve pas super. Reviewer quand même !

Bizoos à tous et à la prochaine !

AD


	10. Duel à minuit

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RA**Q**

**Je trouve que ça fait un peu gros quand Hagrid lâche cette information.**

Je sais, je sais, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'autre. Mais bon, après tout, Hagrid est pas subtil, surtout quand il boit.

**J'espère que Ron et Hermione ne vont pas s'éloigner de Harry parce qu'il leur a dit que Voldemort le voulait à ses côtés !**

Non, ils ne vont pas s'éloigner de lui… Mais vous verrez dans le chapitre prochain. Seulement, entre eux, il y aura toujours une sorte de barrière. Conséquences de la ''survie'' de Voldemort.

**Rogue est de quel côté ?**

A votre avis :p

**Quand est ce qu'il y aura une rencontre avec Voldy ?**

Pas avant longtemps ! Mais si j'ai bien calculé, il y en a une dans le chapitre 16 et une dans le 17 !

Et voilà pour les RAQ.

**

* * *

Note : Wouah, vous m'avez emportés au summum du bonheur ! Plus de 100 review pour 9 chapitres, je suis contente ! J'ai jamais été autant lu ! Au bout des 6 premiers chap', déjà, les hits dépassaient ceux de Oh toi celui qui a disparu et qui m'a détruit. Vous me comblez, vraiment, merci !**Wouah, vous m'avez emportés au summum du bonheur ! Plus de 100 review pour 9 chapitres, je suis contente ! J'ai jamais été autant lu ! Au bout des 6 premiers chap', déjà, les hits dépassaient ceux de Vous me comblez, vraiment, merci ! 

Et maintenant, le chapitre !

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Duel à minuit

* * *

Harry se réveilla de bonne humeur ce matin-là. Il secoua Ron qui se leva en lui jetant un regard en coin. Harry soupira. C'était comme ça depuis des jours. Il descendit avec son ami et se dirigèrent vers le tableau d'affichage où se trouvait déjà Hermione. Elle s'écarta avec une grimace. Quand ils la questionnèrent, elle désigna seulement le tableau. Finalement, la foule s'éclaircit et les deux garçons s'approchèrent prudemment. Ils pensaient naïvement qu'ils n'auraient que le cours de potions en commun avec les Serpentards mais c'était sans compter sur l'esprit tordu et les tendances franchement suicidaires de Dumbledore. Hélas, la note sur le tableau détruisit leurs espoirs et leur apprit que le cours de balai volant aurait aussi lieu avec les deux maisons. Ron poussa un soupir déchirant et Harry sursauta. Avec drame, Hermione les emmena jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Harry chipota son bacon tandis que Ron maugréait avec véhémence en brandissant son toast auprès d'Hermione de ce scandale. Harry soupira :

-J'ai toujours rêvé de monter sur un balai… Mais ma mère m'en a formellement interdit et mon père l'a suivit sans enthousiasme.

Ron s'était tu un instant. Il acquiesça avant de retourner à sa discussion. Harry soupira et son regard se posa sur le groupe de personnes autour de Dean qui avait reçu un paquet.

-Un Rapeltout ! s'exclama quelqu'un d'invisible aux yeux de Harry.

Finalement, la foule s'éclaircit ; Dean put enfin respirer. Harry aperçut un objet dont il avait lu la définition dans un livre. Il sourit doucement. Tandis que la fumée, devenue écarlate, faisait réfléchir Dean sur ce qu'il avait oublié, Drago Malfoy s'approcha et saisit la boule d'entre les mains de Dean qui protesta. Finalement, McGonagall, observant Drago de manière suspecte, lui intima l'ordre de retourner à sa table. Il fit une grimace en rendant l'objet et sortit avec ses deux gorilles de la Grande Salle.

-

Lorsque ce fut l'heure, les élèves de Gryffondor sortirent dans le parc pour se rendre au lieu de leur cours de vol. Madame Bibine, leur professeur de vol, ne tarda pas à arriver. Elle avait des cheveux gris courts et des yeux jaunes comme ceux d'un faucon.

-Qu'attendez-vous ? aboya-t-elle. Mettez-vous chacun devant un balai. Allez, dépêchez-vous !

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à son balai et grimaça. Il était vieux et pas en très bon état. Il écouta les explications du professeur, tendit la main au dessus de son balai et ordonna :

-Debout !

Il fut agréablement surpris de sentir le balai se loger dans sa main. Hélas, il fut bien un des seuls. Celui d'Hermione ne fit qu'un tour sur lui-même et celui de Dean ne bougea même pas. Le tremblement dans sa voix indiquait clairement qu'il voulait rester au sol, les deux pieds bien ancrés sur le plancher des vaches.

Madame Bibine leur montra comment enfourcher le manche sans glisser. Elle passa devant chacun et Ron et Harry furent ravis de l'entendre dire que Malfoy se tenait très mal.

-Et maintenant, dit le professeur, à mon coup de sifflet, vous donnez un coup de pied par terre pour vous lancer. Frappez fort. Vous tiendrez vos balai bien droits, vous vous élèverez de quelques mètres et redescendrez en vous penchant en avant. Prêt ?

Avant même qu'elle ne commence le décompte, le balai de Dean s'éleva. Il poussa un léger cri et tenta vainement de redescendre sous les injonctions du professeur. Mais le balai fit un mouvement vicieux et Dean s'écrasa au sol avec un craquement sonore tandis que le balai disparaissait de leur vue.

-Poignet cassé. annonça madame Bibine avec une grimace. Personne je dis bien personne ne monte sur son balai avant que je ne sois revenue.

Et elle disparu avec Dean vers le château. Drago ramassa quelque chose en éclatant de rire :

-Vous avez vu ce gros mollasson ?

Il montra le Rappeltout et Harry réagit.

-Donne-moi ça, Malfoy.

Drago afficha un sourire moqueur.

-Mais non, je vais le mettre à un endroit où Dean Thomas pourra le récupérer. Au sommet d'un arbre, par exemple.

Il décolla tranquillement. Il n'avait pas menti en disant qu'il savait voler.

-Alors, Potter, on a peur ? Viens donc la chercher ta boule !

Harry, furieux, hésita mais peu de temps. Il enfourcha son balai.

-Harry non, tu va te faire renvoyer !

Harry offrit un magnifique sourire à Hermione et poussa violemment du pied le sol. Il décolla facilement et aussitôt une joie intense l'envahit. Il savait voler ! Son père était excellent, il le savait mais lui… Il effectua un virage serré pour se mettre face à Malfoy. Une idée l'illumina.

-Donne-moi ça Malfoy, articula-t-il, ou je te fais tomber de ton balai.

-Vraiment ? se moqua Drago bien qu'il essaya de conserver son attitude railleuse devant l'assaut de l'inquiétude.

Harry fonça tel un javelot sur Drago qui esquiva de peu. Harry fit volte-face et fonça à nouveau. Drago leva la boule et dit :

-Attrape, si tu en es capable !

Et il lança l'objet droit devant lui, avec toutes ses forces. Harry vit comme au ralenti la boule s'élever. Aussitôt, il fonça. Il sentait que l'instinct lui ordonna d'amorcer un piquet. Il baissa son manche, obéissant. Et son piquet fut vertigineux pour les autres qui le regardaient, admiratifs et apeurés. Mais pour Harry, seule la boule de verre comptait. Finalement, ses doigts entourèrent le Rappeltout en une étreinte protectrice et il redressa le manche juste à temps pour se poser en délicatesse au sol. Il soupira doucement en sauta au bas du balai. Ron s'apprêtait à le féliciter et lui faire par de ses émotions quand…

-HARRY POTTER !

Les regards se tournèrent vers la directrice de Gryffondor qui, furieuse, approchait à grands pas.

-Comment osez-vous ? Vous auriez pu vous tuer !

Ron tenta de défendre Harry mais il fut envoyé lamentablement voir ailleurs. Une fois calmée, elle ordonna.

-Suivez moi.

Harry, tête haute, sourire aux lèvres, la suivit. Ron, inquiet, le regarda partir tandis qu'Hermione soufflait un : ''Je l'avais prévenu !'' d'un ton gémissant.

-

Harry suivit la professeur à travers un dédale de couloirs. Finalement, elle s'arrêta devant la salle de cours de Quirell. Elle lui emprunta un élève, interrogatif, qui se demandait pourquoi on l'arrachait ainsi à son cours. McGonagall les attira dans un salle vide. Lorsqu'elle prit la parole, ce fut d'une voix émue :

-Dubois, je vous ai trouvé un attrapeur.

-

Harry raconta pour la millième fois à Ron comment il s'en été sorti. Puis, fatigué du bruit qu'il y avait dans la Grande Salle, il se décida à sortir dans le parc. Il marcha un peu avant d'avoir une envie soudaine. Il se saisit de sa baguette et pénétra dans la forêt. Après tout, les interdits sont fait pour passer outre, non ?

-

Ron et Hermione se dirigèrent vers la salle commune mais furent arrêtés par Drago Malfoy et ses acolytes. Drago jeta :

-Dites à Potter que je le prend quand il veut. Ce soir, minuit, dans la salle des trophées.

Ron lâcha tandis qu'il partait :

-Je serais son second.

Malfoy ne prit même pas la peine de répondre. Hermione haussa un sourcil suspect et songeur. Et ils reprirent leur marche vers la salle commune.

-

Harry progressait tranquillement dans la forêt. Il y allait un peu à l'aveuglette, sans aucun moyen de se repérer. Mais, guidé par son instinct, Harry ne craignait pas de se perdre. Finalement, alors qu'il sentait qu'il touchait au but, il écarta les feuillages avec un soupir de soulagement. Mais il se figea, pâle comme un linge.

-

-Ron, Harry n'est toujours pas revenu !

Ron leva un regard endormi de son livre. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui apporta l'information nécessaire : 21h30. Hermione se mordit la lèvre et chuchota :

-Et si… nous avions raison ?

Ron déglutit, voulant nier cette possibilité pourtant si plausible…

-

Harry secoua la tête, voulant croire que cette image était fausse. Mais non. Devant lui, le fixant comme pour savoir sa pureté, un troupeau de licornes avaient cessés toutes activités. Harry se laissa choir dans l'herbe de la clairière. Et, sans savoir pourquoi, il se mit à pleurer.

-

Voldemort fixa son informateur.

-Ainsi, elle est à Poudlard…

Il se tut.

-Evidemment. Ce vieux fou est si prévisible…

Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres.

-Fais en sorte qu'IL soit là aussi. J'aimerai avoir une petite discussion avec lui…

-

Les larmes salées dévalaient ses joues à vitesse grand V. Il sentit cependant quelque chose lui tirer doucement les cheveux. A travers ses larmes, il releva la tête. Le mâle dominant le regardait avec une douceur innée. Comme si il avait pitié de la trace noir sur sa pureté. Harry sourit à travers ses larmes lorsqu'une jeune licorne entreprit de les lécher. Il se releva doucement et, avec des gestes lents pour ne pas effrayer les bêtes, s'assit sur une souche d'arbre. Une joie inouïe l'envahit telle un rideau de flammes dévastatrices. La chaleur naquit dans sa poitrine et remonta jusqu'à son cœur. Elle envahit son esprit qui stagnait doucement dans sa torpeur. Harry sentit aussitôt une joie intense le saisir tel un objet sur le passage d'une vague puissante. Mais il se sentait heureux. Aujourd'hui, il devenait le seul ami des licornes.

-

Lorsqu'il rentra, c'était tard. Mais ses yeux brillaient. Ils brillaient d'une joie retrouvée. Une joie inconnue mais qui venait à lui telle un cadeau du ciel. Il savait qu'il ne reverrait pas les licornes avant plusieurs années vu qu'elles changeaient tout le temps de lieu mais il les retrouverait un jour. Il rentra dans la salle commune. Ron et Hermione lui crièrent dessus mais Harry, béat, n'entendait rien d'autre que les pulsations de son cœur ravi. Il revoyait les licornes l'accepter comme un des leurs, comme un frère. Voyant que cela était inutile, Ron et Hermione se rassirent. Ils scrutèrent les yeux de Harry. Mais rien d'autre que cette joie n'était visible. Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard angoissé. Ils se méprirent alors sur la raison de cet ébahissement. Leur regard, il disait :

Demain, on saura tout.

-

Finalement, Harry s'était repris. Il avait appris pour son duel avec Malfoy. Il avait accepté d'y aller. Et, à minuit moins 20, le trio se leva et sortit. Il ignorèrent Dean immobile sur le sol, endormi. Ils se glissèrent dans les couloirs où la lune resplendissait. A chaque coin de couloirs, Harry craignait de croiser un professeur ou un préfet. Mais ils arrivèrent sans encombre dans la salle. Drago y était, attendant dédaigneusement. Il jeta un coup d'œil mauvais à Hermione et jeta :

-Potter.

Harry avança. Il sortit sa baguette et tout deux se saluèrent. Inquiète, Hermione se raidit mais ne fit rien de compromettant pour Harry. Mais le combat commença rapidement et durement. Harry esquivait et combattait comme un maître tandis que Drago peinait un peu plus. Mais Hermione intervint brutalement :

-Ecoutez !

Ils cessèrent toute activité.

-Cherche bien, ma mignonne, les bruits viennent d'ici…

Pétrifiés d'horreur, ils ne bougèrent pas aussitôt. Harry, abandonnant Malfoy, entraîna après lui ses amis dans sa course folle. Ils couraient sans même savoir où ils allaient car une seule chose comptait à cet instant :semer Rusard. Finalement, Harry ouvrit une porte verrouillé avec un Alohomora haletant et ils repoussèrent la porte dans leurs dos. Les mains plaqués contre la porte, les yeux figés dans le bois, ils reprirent leur souffle. Ron soupira :

-On a eu chaud.

-Oui souffla Harry. Mais je me demande pourquoi cette porte était verrouillée.

Hermione, qui n'avait rien dit jusque là, lâcha, terrorisée :

-On comprend mieux pourquoi !

Ron et Harry se retournèrent pour voir un énorme chien à trois têtes qui les fixaient, une lueur démente dans ses yeux jaunes. Ron glapit :

-On est dans l'aile droite du deuxième étage !

Aussitôt, les trois élèves sortirent de la salle sous les aboiements furieux du chien. Harry verrouilla la porte et ils reprirent leurs course folle. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin en sécurité dans la salle commune, ils prirent enfin le temps de souffler.

-Par Merlin, mais qu'est ce qui leur prend de garder un monstre pareil dans une école ! s'affola Ron.

Hermione murmura :

-Il était assis sur une trappe.

Et la lumière se fit. Harry laissa échapper un léger cri. Ses amis se tournèrent vers lui, interrogatifs. Il commença :

-Mon père m'a dit que, à part Gringott, l'endroit le plus sûr est Poudlard.

Ses amis, bien que ne voyant pas la relation, acquiescèrent. Harry, prenant son temps pour éviter de dire des bêtises, souffla :

-Alors je pense savoir où se trouve le petit paquet en papier krafft qu'Hagrid a ramené de Gringotts.

Hermione compléta :

-Sous la trappe ! Mais bien sûr !

Harry soupira :

-Je me demande cependant ce qu'il contient de si important pour que Voldemort –frissonnements- le veuille.

Suite à cela, Ron et Hermione échangèrent un coup d'œil appuyé. Harry poussa un soupir en s'enfonçant davantage dans son fauteuil.

-Inutile que j'envoie une lettre à mon père, il ne voudra rien me dire.

Il resta silencieux.

-Il nous faudra le découvrir par nous-même. Mais seulement si Voldemort veut s'en saisir.

Tout trois frémirent mais pour des raisons différentes. Dans ce monde de Ténèbres, la confiance était un luxe que tout le monde ne pouvait pas s'offrir…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 10 : Halloween et interrogatoire au Veritasérum illégal , Harry va se rendre compte que la confiance ne peut être placé au hasard. Il va en faire les douloureux frais. Et, suite à un Halloween mouvementé, Harry se rendra compte que ses amis lui seront indispensables dans la lutte – qui se met en place- à venir…

* * *

Avis ? Merci encore ! Grâce à vous, ma vie prend un sens ! Et je n'exagére pas ! Sans feufeunet et vous, je ne serais pas là ! Merci.

Review SVP !

Bizoos !

AD


	11. Halloween et interrogatoire

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

Et maintenant, ce que vous attendez tous… 

Et non, pas la fic mais le…

FA**R**

**Faudrait vraiment que ses amis ne se méprennent pas sur le lien Harry/Voldemort !**

C'est pour le prochain chap' mais croyez moi, ce sera pas du joli. (grand sourire sadique qui plait à personne)

**Il est où Neville ? **

Nympho, tu cherche, tu oublie ta flemme aiguë. Bon, ok. Neville est le fils de deux grands aurors et il a une confiance certaine en lui, sans en être arrogant. Il est un atout de poids pour le ''bon'' côté. Autrement dit, je vais pas m'en embarrasser… (autre grand sourire sadique) Mais, amateurs de Nev', ce ne sera pas avant la partie 3, juré !

**

* * *

Note :** Oui, je sais. Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté. Mais avant de sortir vos couteaux à beurre, ( clin d'œil à Funnygirl et Loupiot) je vous avoue que dans le dernier chap' je vous ai félicités pour avoir atteint les 100 reviews et je crois que certains d'entre vous ce sont reposés sur leurs lauriers ! Ne le prenez pas mal, c'est une constation. Je viens juste d'avoir ma 10e review comme je l'ai exigé donc je ne suis pas dégoûtante, je poste. J'ai eu dû mal à les atteindre ces 10 reviews alors que d'hab' je les dépasse… Mais bon, je ne dis pas un reproche, juste une constation ! 

Enfin, voilà la suite.

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Halloween et interrogatoire au Veritasérum illégal

* * *

Le lendemain, le trio, épuisé mais ravi par sa course et découverte nocturne, discutait allégrement en mangeant. Harry échangea avec Malfoy un regard empli de dégoût avant de retourner à la discussion. L'arrivée des hiboux ne coupa pas leur discussion mais un paquet long qui s'écrasa devant Harry, si. Harry lut d'abord la note qui lui annonçait qu'il s'agissait de son balai. 

-Ben dit donc, chuchota Ron avec une pointe d'envie, un Nimbus 2000 !

Les trois amis se hâtèrent sortir de la salle. Mais Malfoy et ses amis leur barrèrent le passage. Malfoy avait un visage rempli de mépris.

-Ca m'a tout l'air d'être un balai.

Il ricana.

-Tu va te faire renvoyer, les premières années n'ont pas le droit d'avoir de balai.

Harry et Ron lui envoyèrent un sourire moqueur en lui passant devant, suivi de Hermione. Ils déposèrent le balai dans la chambre avant de se rendre en cours.

-

Lorsqu'ils se précipitèrent à nouveau dans le dortoir, ce fut pour déballer le balai. Le regard brillant de Ron et celui de Harry firent soupirer Hermione. Harry le prit et dit :

-Je reviens après l'entraînement !

Et il dévala l'escalier sans faire attention au hochement de tête décisif de ses amis…

-

Arrivé sur le terrain de Quidditch, il remarqua que son capitaine n'était pas encore là. Alors, réprimant difficilement son envie de voler, il enfourcha le balai et se laissa enivrer par cet sensation si grisante. Il fit des piquets, des tonneaux, des vrilles et d'autres figures.

-Hé, Potter ! Redescend !

Il rougit n'ayant pas vu son capitaine arrivé. Il se laissa glisser au sol avec douceur.

-Je comprends ce que disait le professeur, tu as un véritable don !

Il se tut.

-Connais-tu les règles du Quidditch ?

Harry acquiesça, se souvenait des heures passées, nostalgique, à regarder les joueurs voler sur les magazines.

-Bien. Je pense que nous commencerons par jouer avec des balles. Je te les lance et tu les rattrape.

Il sortit des balles de golf. Harry n'en rata pas une au plus grand plaisir de Dubois.

-

Lorsqu'il revint, épuisé, il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Un sort fusa vers lui. Il esquiva, surpris mais se prit le deuxième dans le dos. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Lâcheté, lâcheté, lâcheté… Il vit alors, surpris, Ron et Hermione. Ils lui lancèrent un regard froid. Hermione le fit léviter à côté d'elle tandis que les deux élèves se dirigeaient vers une salle vide. Ils installèrent Harry sur une chaise en le ligotant soigneusement. Il hurla alors :

-Mais que faites-vous ?

Ron jeta :

-Ferme-la, traître. On a toutes preuves contre toi. Sois heureux que l'on ne t'es pas encore livré aux aurors.

Les yeux de Harry s'écarquillèrent. Traître ? Ce mot résonna dans son esprit, lui rappelant une certaine nuit. Il frémit. Hermione revint et se dirigea droit sur Harry. Elle n'était pas aussi froide que Ron. Et elle tenait à la main un flacon dans lequel s'agitait un liquide aussi transparent que de l'eau. Effaré, effrayé, Harry se débattit. Ron lui donna un coup dans les côtés.

-Hermione, non !

Son cri de désespoir venait du cœur. Elle hésita avant de secouer la tête. Elle murmura :

-Il nous faut des réponses pour te faire confiance.

Harry sentit des larmes envahir ses yeux. Non, pas ça ! Sa voix se brisa :

-Hermione…

Elle déboucha la fiole. Et l'approcha de Harry. Ron le menaçait de sa baguette et sa main gauche serrait son cou. Il avala, des larmes sous les paupières, le liquide transparent. Et aussitôt, il se sentit mal. Et toute raison disparut de son esprit. Il avait seulement envie de répondre. Seulement obéir.

-Tu m'entends ?

La voix de Hermione lui paraissait distante mais il murmura faiblement :

-Oui.

Elle lui demanda :

-Que s'est-il passé la nuit de ta rencontre avec Tu-sais-qui ?

Harry se sentit révulsé d'horreur mais il répondit monocordement :

-J'ai vu Voldemort. Je ne savais pas s'il était là depuis longtemps, à m'observer telle une proie. Sur le coup, j'ai été surpris. Et puis, on a échangé des sorts. J'ai subi l'Endoloris. Deux fois. Mes parents sont venus et m'ont sauvés. Mais Voldemort n'en avait pas fini avec moi. Il a…

Harry sentit que ses joues étaient mouillées. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite. Mouillées de douleur, de chagrin.

-Il a pénétré mon esprit. Il l'a possédé, le saisissant au creux de son poing. Il me voulait à ses côtés.

Harry se tut, l'eau ruisselant sur ses joues. Hermione éclata en sanglots.

-Je… Je suis désolée Harry !

Elle murmura un sort et il s'effondra sur le sol, au milieu des Ténèbres…

-

-Monsieur Potter, monsieur Potter !

Harry gémit et ouvrit les yeux. Face à lui, il y avait la même dame qu'un jour après sa rencontre contre le Lord Noir.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

-Je suis madame Pomfresh. L'infirmière de Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête.

-On vous a retrouvé dans une classe vide, évanoui suite d'un sort.

Harry ne répondit pas. Une boule enfla dans sa gorge et menaça de le faire exploser en sanglots. La dame le berça doucement.

-Courage, Harry, chuchota-t-elle.

Harry l'avait entendu. Il lança un regard reconnaissant à la jeune femme. Il se redressa et s'habilla. Il remercia l'infirmière et sortit. Aussitôt, il donna à son regard une dureté qui repousserai un troll fou furieux. Il monta chercher ses affaires et alla en cours, évitant ses deux amis.

Et, occupé entre les séances d'entraînement de Quiditch et les cours, il ne se rendit pas compte que cela faisait deux mois qu'il était là. Un jour cependant, il excusa ses amis. Ils en furent ravis et soulagés. Et, ensemble, ils allèrent au banquet d' Halloween. Il riaient joyeusement en s'installant, ignorant les regards interrogateurs. Harry se tut, savourant le simple fait de pouvoir à nouveau parler avec ses amis. Il ne s'en était pas rendu compte mais il avait l'impression d'avoir vécu dans une bulle à part pendant sa dispute.

-Je suis désolée, Harry mais tu peux comprendre que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé nous a effrayé…

Harry acquiesça en souriant.

-Et puis, continua Ron, la confiance est si rare et si précieuse que l'on ne peux la donner à tout va, tu com…

Mais l'entrée soudaine de Quirell le coupa. Le visage déformé par la terreur, il se dirigea vers le directeur et murmura :

-Des trolls… dans les cachots… Je voulais vous prévenir…

Il tomba évanoui. Harry, après un regard complice avec ses amis, se leva. Mais cela parut inaperçu dans la peur soudaine qui agita la salle. Ils se glissèrent hors de la Salle tandis que Dumbledore rétablissait le calme. Pendant ce temps, le doute faisait son chemin dans l'esprit de Harry et Hermione. Elle souffla :

-Ces trolls ne sont pas arrivés ici par magie, si je puis dire.

-Je me disais la même chose.

Il fit volte-face pour regarder dans les yeux de Ron. Il y vit que ce dernier le suivrait jusqu'à la mort. Harry lui dit :

-Surveille donc la porte du 2e étage tu veux ?

Ravi de la mission que l'on lui avait confié, Ron détala silencieusement. Harry fit un signe à Hermione et il s'enfoncèrent dans un dédale de couloirs. Finalement, ils leurs tombèrent dessus. Surpris, ils eurent tout juste le temps de se cacher avant que les trolls ne les voient. Ils étaient immenses. Et nombreux. Cinq, au total. Hermione tira sa manche et articula silencieusement :

-2e étage…

Harry, inquiet, jeta un regard à l'autre bout du couloir et vit Ron, pâle, les regarder. Il lui fit un signe. Brusquement, un homme avec une capuche rabattu sur le visage râla :

-Fichus trolls ! Même pas intelligents ! Ils vont alerter les autres !

Il disparut au coin du couloir. Alors, Harry reporta son regard sur le quatre trolls. QUATRE ? Il y en avait cinq ! Harry chercha fébrilement le dernier. Mais ce fut Ron qui le trouva et Hermione qui le vit. Elle poussa un léger cri. Harry vit alors Ron, tenu à bout de bras par le troll qui se demandait s'il fallait le jeter contre un mur ou le dévorer. Mais Harry coupa court à ses réflexions en lui enlevant la proie des bras grâce à un sort de lévitation utilisé sur Ron. Harry redressa sa baguette et foudroya le troll grâce à un sort bleuté qui l'envoya bouler sur le côté. Hermione rentra dans la danse et se débattit avec un troll, difficilement. Harry entendit à peine des bruits de pas précipités dans la confusion de l'adrénaline. Mais, cela s'arrêta si vite qu'il crut à un effet de son imagination. Il envoya deux trolls hébétés au tapis. Hermione vint à bout du sien et se tourna vers le dernier. Harry, comme affolé qu'on lui vole son plaisir, hurla :

-Na, il est à moi !

Et il se mit à lui jeter des sorts. Hermione fit une moue déçue et aida Ron a se relever. Ron, amusé, jeta :

-Cap ou pas cap' Harry ?

Il échangèrent un coup d'œil malicieux. Et, d'un sort, la chemise crado du troll vola vers le sol. D'un léger mouvement de baguette, Harry fit en sorte qu'elle retombe bien sur Ron qui poussa un cri de surprise. D'un geste, le vêtement noirâtre -qui était censé être un short- du troll se retrouva sur le tas.

-Hé, mon vieux, cria Harry, faudrait laver tout ça !

Il le doucha. Le troll se rendit alors compte qu'il ne lui restait qu'un morceau de tissu blanc pas si immaculé que çasur lui. Et il s'effondra avec un cri de peur. Harry, déçu, soupira dans le silence ambiant :

-J'ai pas pu le finir.

Ron, désireux de le consoler, dit :

-Ba, tu lui a fait peur, c'est déjà ça !

Pas très convaincu, Harry laissa échapper un :

-Moui…

Brusquement, claquant dans l'air redevenu calme, une voix s'éleva, outrée :

-POTTER, GRANGER, WEASLEY !

Ils se retournèrent d'un bloc vers leur directrice de maison qui approchait d'un pas choqué.

-Oups, laissa échapper Ron discrètement.

A côté d'elle, Rogue et son indifférence, Quirell et sa surprise béate, Chourave et les autres, même Dumbledore et sa surprise colérique ne faisait pas le poids. Harry garda cependant un regard doux et rassuré sur elle.

-Comment avez-vous osés ?

Par rapport à sa colère, la voix de Harry était tout le contraire :

-Professeur, nous étions capable de nous en occuper, vous savez… Sinon, nous serions gentiment retournés dans notre salle commune.

Harry avait insérer savamment quelques particules de magie dans sa voix, histoire de convaincre son professeur et de la calmer. Cela marcha. Elle se radoucit. Mais à l'expression peiné de Dumbledore et surprise de Quirell et Rogue, ces trois là avaient ressenti sa magie dans sa voix.

-Tous les trois, je vous enlève 5 points pour avoir désobéi.

Ron grinça des dents mais, pensant que cela aurait pu être pire, il fut soulagé.

-Et je vous accorde 5 points chacun. Peu de personnes de votre âge auraient pu terrasser ainsi un troll. Alors cinq !

Hermione eut un pâle sourire.

-Maintenant, filez !

Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Et ils s'éclipsèrent. Mais Harry sentit un regard bleu triste le transpercer et le blesser au fond de son âme. Plié en deux, il continua cependant à courir derrière ses amis.

-

Quand Harry sut que les exploits de ses amis et les siens avaient traversés le château **_ET_** le pays, il le sentit mal. Mais très mal. Et cette impression se révéla exacte le lendemain lorsque le courrier arriva. Nuit portait à la patte une enveloppe rouge. Il poussa un gémissement de désarroi et Ron lui donna quelques tapes dans le dos pour le réconforter. L'enveloppe s'écrasa dans son assiette et Nuit se posa sur son épaule. Il la caressa machinalement avant d'ouvrir la lettre qui était sur le point de s'enflammer. La Grande Salle silencieuse fut alors secoué d'éclats de voix féminins.

-HARRY JAMES POTTER, COMMENT AS-TU OSE ?ON T'AVAIT DIT DE TE CALMER ! LES EVENEMENTS DE JUIN NE T'ONT PAS SUFFIT ? TU VEUX AVOIR DAVANTAGE D'ENNUIS ? JE TE JURE QUE SI TU REFAIS LA MOINDRE BETISE, LA MOINDRE ET TU SERAS EN EXIL LOIN DE LA BIBLIOTHEQUE !

Suite à cette menace, Harry poussa un soupir accablé.

-OH, JE L'ENTEND D'ICI TON SOUPIR ! OUI, CET EXIL PASSERA AVANT TOUT, QUOIQU'EN DISE TON PERE ET SIRIUS ! ALORS REPREND-TOI IMMEDIATEMENT SINON JE TE JURE QUE TU LE REGRETTERA !

La voix de sa mère se tut puis celle de son père, plus calme, la remplaça.

-Harry, ce n'est pas bien de mettre ta mère dans cet état là. Bon, Sirius l'occupe alors j'en profite pour te féliciter. Ah oui, Sirius me demandais si tu n'avait prévu de noyer ces pauvres trolls dans le lac puis des les attacher par les pieds au plafond ?

Harry ricana.

-Je m'en doutais. Je savais que tu étais mon digne fils. Ah, Patmol rajoute aussi digne filleul. Même si il se conteste un peu.

Harry sourit.

-Mais par contre, pour la bibliothèque je peux rien dire. C'est la propriété de ta mère. Si je lui dis quoique ce soit, je ne finirai pas en un seul morceau. Tu connais ta mère ! Quand elle est en colère, c'est une vrai tornade. Mais bon, si j'ai bien fait attention, tu es encore pire ! Remus et Peter te passe le bonjour et te demande d'enquêter sur la raison pour laquelle tu as réussis à être parmi ceux qui ne sont pas les tiens !

Harry explosa de rire suite à l'insinuation de son père sur sa présence chez les Griffondor.

-Franchement, je te voyais plutôt à Serd' mon p'tit Har'.

Le rire de son père acheva de consumer la lettre. Harry poussa un léger soupir avant de se lever.

-

-Ainsi, siffla la voix furieuse du mage noir, tu n'as pas réussit à mater ces gosses ? Si tu avais vaincu Potter, les autres t'auraient laissé faire ! Idiot ! Endoloris !

L'homme se convulsa sur le sol, gémissant, la douleur le vrillant.

-Mais ce que tu me dit ne fais que renforcer mes soupçons. Potter est plus puissant que ce que je pensais.

L'homme s'empressa d'acquiescer.

-Et bien j'essayerai de faire deux pierres d'un coup. Potter est sur la piste, je le sais. Il n'est pas idiot. Et lorsqu'il sera surpris de ma présence, la pierre et son esprit m'appartiendront !

Il éclata d'un rire qui fit trembler son serviteur et frémir ceux qui passaient là, innocents (NdA : quoique…) et inconscients.

-

Harry ferma les yeux. Halloween avait été sympa, mine de rien. Il avait pu s'amuser en dehors des cours. Il laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Heureux, léger, il rentra dans la salle commune, ne remarquant pas un certain blond qui, sarcastique, préparait un plan pour le faire tomber du podium sur lequel on l'avait hissé…

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le chapitre 11 : Dérapage incontrôlé , Harry découvre un livre des Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'il quitte la bibliothèque, il est de bonne humeur. Seulement, mettez un Malfoy sur son chemin et rien ne va plus ! Harry s'énerve et sa magie se libère, se réveille. Il se réjouit… Trop vite. Manquant de tuer son ennemi, on doit lui bloquer sa magie. La douleur mentale est intense mais, en plus, on le met sous la surveillance d'un Contrôlagie… Harry a mis le pied dans une crevasse, ce qui l'a fait déraper jusqu'en bas de la pente.

* * *

Voilà voilà… 

Comme d'hab', je vous demande vos avis et vos reviews. Et toujours une dizaine ! Bizoos et merci d'avoir lu !

Bonne vacances car moi je commence juste. Bonne reprise aux autres !

AD


	12. Dérapage incontrôlé

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

Et maintenant… 

RA**Q**

**Que va faire Dray ?**

Lisez ce chap', vous verrez.

**Harry a pardonné vraiment trop facilement à Ron et Hermione.**

Oui mais il sait qu'il a besoin d'amis dans ce monde. Et pis, il a vraiment envie de les avoir à ses côtés. Enfin, pour le moment…

**Luna aura-t-elle un rôle important ?**

J'ai pas trop réfléchi… Je ne sais même pas si elle existera ! Mais je pense lui avoir trouver un bon rôle !

**Rogue est de quel côté ? Et Drago ? Va-t-il se reprendre ?**

Pour les camps, vous verrez… Dray va faire un sale coup à Ryry dans ce chap'… Vous allez voir.

**Comment Hermione peut-elle comprendre ce que ressent Harry ?**

Et bien elle le comprend pas justement. Ca lui fait peur.

**

* * *

Note :** V'là un nouveau chapitre… Je le dédicace à Jadou. Et je souhaite bien de l'amitié à ma chère Nympho. Bizoos à tous. 

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Dérapage incontrôlé

* * *

Harry était furieux. Déjà que Rogue avait tout fait pour l'agacer, voilà qu'il devait aller à la bibliothèque pour faire ses longs devoirs de sortilèges et botanique. Il s'efforça de respirer profondément avant de rentrer. Il fit un vague signe de tête à madame Pince avant de s'asseoir sur une chaise. Il se releva pour prendre un livre. Il se plongea dedans. Il rédigea rapidement ses devoirs. Il allait quitter la bibliothèque quand il eut brusquement une idée. Il se glissa dans un rayon, chercha le livre et alla s'asseoir à sa place. D'un regard gourmand, il dévora la couverture avec ses yeux intenses. Il ouvrit délicatement le livre. Sur la première page, juste avant le prologue, il y avait plusieurs écritures qui s'entremêlaient. 

_Cher enfant,_

_Si tu as trouvé ce livre qui n'appartient pas à la bibliothèque_ (heureusement d'ailleurs !)_ La ferme sale chien, laisse moi parler ! _(méééé)_ Bon, en paix tant que l'ote débile est vexé…_ **pas sûr Jamesie… **_Ah non, Queudver, tu vas pas t'y mettre ! _

Harry éclata de rire silencieusement. Il repris le livre.

**Et pourquoi pas ? **_Roooo, je suis maudit ! _(bienvenue au club Jamesie !) _M'appelle pas comme ça, saleté de clébard ! _(t'es méchant avec le pov' animal que je suis…) M'en fous. **Tu sais, c'est pas bien Jamesie, je fais partie de la société protectrice des animaux et si je t'inspecte tu… **M'en fout te dit, espèce de rat ! « Hum hum. Ca ressemble plus à rien qu'à un livre ça.» (écoutez ! Le sage Lunard a parlé !) « Sirius, je suis sérieux ! Vous faites peur au pov' gosse qui a trouvé ce livre. Imaginez qu'il le jette ou pire, le donne à Rusard ! » _ARGH ! _**gloups ! **(outch !) _QUITTE PAS LE LIVRE, LE DONNE PAS A RUSARD S'IL TE PLAIIIIIIITTTTT ! _(Ahahaha ! Jamesie qui supplie un gosse, trop drôle !) _GRRR _« Bon, laissons ces gosses s'amuser. J'espère que tu te distraira bien en devenant cela ! Courage surtout ! »

Harry eut un sourire rêveur. Il feuilleta le livre, satisfait de sa trouvaille. Il la rangea précieusement dans son sac qu'il envoya d'un sort dans son dortoir. Soulagé, amusé et de meilleure humeur qu'en entrant dans la salle, il s'apprêtait à sortir. Seulement…

-Hé, Potter, l'binoclard, vient donc là ! (1)

Harry fit volte-face. Face à lui, il y avait le sourire supérieur et les yeux gris profonds de Drago Malfoy. Ses poings se serrèrent machinalement et il tenta de se calmer. Mais Drago, toujours aussi perfide, commença à lui jeter quelques remarques bien senties :

-Dis-moi, Potter, combien de temps vivras-tu ? Et ton père, cet imbécile ? Il est assez lâche pour t'abandonner aux mains du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Harry sentit que son cœur manquait un battement. La colère gonflait en lui. Il lui semblait que le barrage allait bientôt être détruit. Et, son instinct ne le voulait pas. Il pinça les lèvres, ignorant difficilement les remarques cinglantes.

-Et ta sang-de-bourbe de mère ? Cette idiote qui croit que tu serais en sécurité en t'éloignant des ennuis ?

Harry s'efforça de respirer profondément. Toute bonne humeur l'avait déserté. Elle avait fait place à une haine farouche et… à quelque chose que Harry ne voulait pas voir. Quelque chose de dangereux dont il avait peur. Peur que ça se réveille.

-Dis-moi, le Seigneur des Ténèbres voudrait savoir si tu serais d'accord pour mettre un rendez-vous au point. Mais disons que si tu avais un tant soit peu d'honneur, tu te plierais devant lui comme ton père avait lâchement refusé.

Et Drago sut à ce moment précis qu'il en avait dit trop mais avait atteint son but. Harry sentit le barrage exploser. Il le voulait et ne le voulait pas à la fois. Il le souhaitait et le répugnait en même temps. Un liquide brûlant déboula et coulait à présent dans ses veines, comme un feu liquide. Drago vit avec satisfaction et une pointe de peur une aura de puissance se développer à une vitesse impressionnante autour de son ennemi. Harry se sentit alors incroyablement fort, invincible. Il poussa un cri de puissance, mais madame Pince, partit depuis un bon moment chercher de l'aide, ne le réprimanda pas. Harry ne réagit pas. Il avait l'impression d'être entier. Enfin entier. Il croyait qu'il avait attendu cet instant toute sa courte vie. Sa moitié venait de le rejoindre. La vie se paraît de couleurs chatoyantes. Mais avant ça, il fallait lui faire payer. Il se tourna vers Drago qui effectua un pas en arrière. Il chuchota d'une voix étonnamment puissante et grave :

-Tu as eu tort de me défier…

Drago mobilisa sa faible capacité d'ironie et jeta :

-Je dirais plutôt que tu es tombé dans mon piège !

Harry, avec un rugissement de rage, fit traverser la pièce à Drago qui se retrouva plaqué contre un mur. Le Gryffondor s'apprêtait à lui lancer la boule d'énergie fatidique lorsque des sorts hurlés dans son dos le frappèrent de plein fouet. Drago était retombé agilement sur ses pieds lorsque Harry avait perdu sa concentration. Harry, avant de sombrer dans un puit Ténèbres, vit son sourire satisfait et fut conscient de son erreur. Fatale ! Il jura faiblement avant de perdre toute conscience de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

-

Ce furent des cris qui le réveillèrent.

-Merlin, vous êtes tout simplement fou !

-Non, il allait… tuer ce… garçon ! Malfoy… je crois !

-Et alors ? beuglait l'infirmière. C'est pas une raison pour le mettre dans cet état ! Six stupéfix dans le dos, mais quelle idée ! C'est limite si j'ai pu le récupérer !

L'homme, légèrement décontenancé, reprit :

-Et ? Ce gosse… est… trop puissant pour… son propre bien ! C'est… clair.

-Par Merlin, ce n'est pas une raison !

Harry gémit faiblement. Cela coupa court à la discussion. L'infirmière lui fit boire une potion. Il ne réagit même pas. Il ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Il posa ses lunettes sur son nez et se redressa difficilement avec une grimace. Il remarqua Quirell, qui le regardait anxieusement comme s'il s'apprêtait à faire sauter le château. Apparemment, c'était lui qui défendait Malfoy. Il se retint de le foudroyer du regard. Il se laissa retomber en arrière avec un gémissement pitoyable. Il laissa son regard glisser autour de lui pour voir qu'une barrière anti-magie avait été installée. Il en vint à regretter son acte. Mais le souvenir d'être enfin entier le rattrapa et il se dit que cela en avait valu la peine. Il entendit vaguement l'infirmière murmurer quelque chose avant de retomber dans l'obscurité.

-

Il ouvrit les yeux au petit matin. Il se redressa. Allègre, il était très lucide, sentait sa magie courir dans ses veines, jusqu'au bout de ses doigts. Il se leva et s'habilla, constatant l'inutilité d'être là.

-Potter !

Il ferma les yeux et se retourna, un sourire hypocrite sur le visage :

-Ouiiii ?

Elle ne se laissa pas prendre à son jeu mais lui lança un regard triste.

-Tu es attendu dans le bureau du directeur. Courage.

Une boule naquit dans son estomac. Que… ? Sans doute une punition… Il laissa ses pieds le guider. Arrivé devant la statue ouverte, il s'avança vers la porte. Comme si elle avait perçue son hésitation, la statue se referma derrière lui. Il n'avait plus le choix. Il lui fallait aller de l'avant. Il respira profondément. Il frappa et entra. Il se figea sur le pas de la porte. Il y avait ses deux parents, visiblement déçus, sauf peut-être un petit sourire au coin des lèvres pour son père. Rogue le foudroyait du regard et Drago Malfoy, triomphant, le toisait.

-Assied-toi donc Harry.

La gorge nouée, il obéit. Son regard rencontra celui, déçu et résigné, du directeur et il eut encore plus peur si cela était possible.

-Suite à ton accident avec Monsieur Malfoy ici présent et le réveil inopiné et surprenant de ta magie…

Rogue le coupa.

-N'y allez pas par quatre chemins, dites-lui l'essentiel !

Il souriait. Horriblement, sarcastiquement.

-Et bien je me vois obligé de te mettre sous la surveillance d'un Contrôlagie. Pour que cet incident ne se reproduise pas

-QUOI ?

Harry s'était brutalement levé, pâle comme un fantôme, pétrifié de terreur de perdre sa moitié, sa chère moitié…

-Je suis désolé Harry mais c'est la seule solution. Tes parents sont d'accord.

Terrifié, Harry ne put dire un seul mot. Il prit la fuite, courant à travers le château, les larmes roulants sur ses joues. Il pénétra dans la forêt sans l'ombre d'un doute, voulant profiter d'ELLE une dernière fois…

-Il lui faudra du temps, conclut seulement Dumbledore, debout derrière son bureau, le regard triste, fixant le jeune garçon attristé par la fenêtre.

-

Quand Harry revint, essoufflé mais presque calmé, il se demanda à voix haute :

-Comment pouvoir abandonner cette impression, cette sensation grisante d'être invincible, complet et puissant ? De sentir son corps et sa magie être uni en soi ? C'est impossible ! Je ne veux pas ! Je ne PEUX pas !

Sa voix s'était fait suppliante sur la fin. Il se demandait si fuir pouvait être une option. Mais ses pas le guidèrent vers la gargouille du bureau du directeur. Il pénétra après pris une grande inspiration dans le bureau. Ignorant les regards inquiets et les sourires triomphants (NdA : Quoi appartient à qui ?) il se planta devant le directeur, plongea son regard dans le sien et dit posément :

-Je suis prêt.

Le directeur acquiesça silencieusement. Il ouvrit un tiroir et en sortit quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais voulu revoir après l'épisode Jedusor. Il l'avait eu avant Harry et il espérait que la catastrophe ne se reproduirait pas deux fois. Il en sortit le délicat pendentif d'une licorne cabrée et revint se mettre face à Harry. Il lui mit l'item magique dans la main. Et Harry put voir le chef d'œuvre. La licorne était magnifique ; aussi belle que celles avec qui il s'entendait bien. Sa peau était d'un délicat argenté. Ses sabots étaient de la même couleur mais en plus sombre. Mais le plus frappant était ses yeux. Ils étaient rouge sang. Mais, brusquement, la couleur disparut. Et ils devinrent d'un or des plus purs. Harry étouffa un cri ; il leva un regard interrogateur vers son directeur mais celui-ci le fuyait, il le devinait. Le directeur lui souffla alors :

-Met-le et je réciterai une formule d'ancienne magie.

Harry hésita mais pas plus d'une seconde. D'un geste vif, comme si le pendentif le brûlait, comme s'il en avait peur, il se le mit autour du cou. Aussitôt, tout se troubla autour de lui. Il étouffa un cri de pure douleur et se plia en deux. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux crispés. Un feu glacé parcourait ses veines, glaçant et brûlant à la fois tout sur son passage. Il gémit faiblement tandis que ce feu continuait vers son cœur, source de vie et d'énergie. Il n'entendait pas le directeur dire plus vite encore la formule, inquiet. Sa magie fut instantanément plaquée contre son corps et scellée au fer rouge derrière un nouveau barrage. Et, aussi brusquement que tout avait commencé, tout disparut. Harry s'affala sur l'épais tapis rouge, haletant, les yeux clos. Il s'efforça de ralentir son cœur de son rythme effréné. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, il se releva. Il refoula ses larmes lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait de nouveau perdue sa magie. Il la sentait enfermée derrière ce mur, se débattant, hurlant, pestant contre ce rempart. Puis, comme un animal blessé qui se résigne à son triste et funeste sort, elle abandonna. Harry réprima un sanglot. Il posa un œil sur le pendentif : il s'était couvert de runes. Harry, le regard morne et fatigué, croisa le regard satisfait de son ennemi ; il ne dit rien. Il sortit sans rien dire du bureau, empli de chagrin et de douleur. Il avait besoin d'être seul. Immédiatement.

-

Personne ne vit Harry au repas. L'inquiétude croissa dans le regard du directeur. Il avait peur que Harry ne le prenne mal. Peur qu'il ne fasse un bêtise. Il savait ce qu'on ressentait lorsque l'on enlevait cette douce sensation d'être véritable, puissant et invincible. De plus, lorsque la magie était enfin en harmonie avec le corps, elle prenait en charge le corps, créée une intime relation entre l'esprit, le corps et elle-même, entrelacée et magnifiquement équilibrée. Albus ferma les yeux et soupira. Il savait que la réaction présente de Harry définirait l'avenir de ce monde. Mentalement, il suppliait : Harry, courage !

-

Affaibli par la douleur et les larmes, Harry se sentit incapable de descendre manger dans la Grande Salle. Lorsqu'il était revenu du bureau, il avait déambulé dans les couloirs avant d'aller se laisser choir sur son lit. Il se remit à sangloter doucement. Il n'était plus qu'une coquille vide, une loque sans sa magie qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était. Il respira profondément et se redressa. Il se glissa dans la salle de bain et essuya ses yeux larmoyants avec de l'eau. Il se redonna visage humain et laissa échapper un rire amer. Il n'avait jamais eu le choix. Il s'était pour la première fois laisser aller. Contre Malfoy, cette chose sans honneur. Et pour la seule et unique fois qu'il avait fait ça, il en perdait plus qu'il n'en gagnait. Il enrageait.

-Fichu Malfoy, grogna-t-il.

Silencieux, il descendit de la tour et sortit du château. Il s'allongea dans l'herbe prés du lac et ferma violemment les paupières, pour repousser les larmes qui voulaient, perfides, lui brouiller la vue. Il était dégoûté de lui et de ce qu'il avait fait à Malfoy. Ou, du moins, ce qu'il avait fait pour se séparer lui-même de sa magie.

-

-Hermione, regard l'heure, Harry n'est toujours pas revenu !

Hermione, le regard vague, soupira :

-Je suis au courant de ce qui lui arrive Ron. Ne t'inquiète pas, il reviendra.

-Mais je veux être au courant ! s'outrageait-il. Que lui arrive-t-il ?

Hermione soupira de nouveau.

-Pour faire simple, Harry s'est énervé contre Malfoy. Et sa magie s'est entièrement libérée de son enveloppe.

-Cool ! s'exclama Ron, ravi que Harry ait cassé la figure à leur ennemi.

Hermione sembla sortir de ses gonds.

-Non, ce n'est pas cool ! Harry aurait pu se faire renvoyer !

Ron perdit son enthousiasme. Hermione sembla recouvrir son calme.

-Et, au lieu de cela, ce qui est arrivé est pire, cent fois pire.

La gorge serré, sur le point d'éclater en sanglots, elle chuchotait :

-Il a été mis sous un Contrôlagie. Cela bloque totalement la magie inutile. Cela lui laisse juste assez de pouvoir pour exécuter les cours. Et si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…

Elle sanglotait désespérément. Ron la prit dans ses bras en la réconfortant :

-Ne t'inquiète pas, on est là pour ça. Pour l'aider.

-

Finalement, trempé par le fine bruine qui tombait, Harry se leva. Son regard se posa sur la pleine lune. Il chuchota avec un sourire peiné :

-C'est la pleine lune… Pas de quartiers !

Il essuya son visage. Ses cheveux collaient à sa nuque et ses yeux le picotaient. Brusquement, il voulut hurler. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure qui jaillit de ses lèvres :

-Je suis tombé au fond du trou. Ce dérapage m'a emmené plus loin que je le pensais. C'était un véritable dérapage incontrôlé…

Et il rentra au château, les épaules courbées, les idées noires et le cœur lourd.

* * *

A SUIVRE ! 

(1) NDIlys : c pas un chien, abruti de blondinet

* * *

Dans le Chapitre 12 : Le match de Quidditch , Harry a son premier match, comme le dit le titre. Seulement, le match fini dramatiquement et Harry se retrouve à un étrange endroit… En compagnie guère affectueuse… Mais, ignorer cette personne n'est pas le bon choix… Harry s'en rendra compte que trop tôt…

* * *

Reviews tout le monde les gens ! J'en suis fière de ce chap' mwa ! Alors je veux vos avis ! Bizoos et merci pour toutes les reviews du chap' précédent. Je vous aime tous euh ! 

A la prochaine ! Zoos à tous

AD


	13. Le match de Quidditch

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

ET voici…

RA**Q**

**Voldemort va-t-il être au courant ?**

Non. Dumbledore veille au grain mine de rien. Ce serait tellement dommaaaage si Harry se faisait attaquer en infériorité !

**Comment Harry va-t-il se défendre si Tom se pointe ?**

Tom se pointera pas !

**Il va devoir porter le Contrôlagie combien de temps ?**

Normalement jusqu'à sa majorité. Normalement, évidemment.

**Pourquoi t'amuse-tu à faire souffrir Harry ?**

Laissez-moi répondre. Pasque j'aime ça ?

**Avec qui Harry va se retrouver ?**

Lisez ce chapitre !

**Comment fonctionne le Contrôlagie ? Harry peut l'enlever comment ?**

Il fonctionne comme une pompe. Harry ne peut pas l'enlever. Vous comprendrez dans la lecture de la partie 2.

**Tom a-t-il été sous Contrôlagie ?**

Oui. C'est pour ça qu'il a mal tourné. Il voulais être puissant pour ne plus ressentir ce vide de magie.

**Dumby a-t-il été sous Contrôlagie ?**

Je n'y avais pas pensé mais pour le bien de la fic, je vais dire non.

**Est ce que ce qu'a fait Drago est sous ordre de Voldemort ?**

Non. La haine Potter/Malfoy est plus forte dans ce monde là que dans les livres.

**Harry va se séparer de Ron et Hermione ? Il va retourner sa veste ?**

Harry va se séparer d'eux d'ici quelques parties. Et il ne retournera pas sa veste normalement. Chais pas pasque je n'ai pas le moindre contrôle sur les persos. Y font ce qu'ils veulent. D'ailleurs, dans le chap' que j'écris en ce moment, Harry a dans l'idée d'enlever le Contrôlagie. Je l'ai prévenu qu'il se ferait mal mais il l'a quand même fait… Ralala les persos !

* * *

Et voilà le chapitre ! Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 12 : Le match de Quidditch

* * *

Novembre apporta du givre et du gel. Il commençait à faire froid dans le parc. Mais surtout, ce qui intéressait beaucoup les élèves, le Quidditch allait bientôt commencer. A la fin de la semaine, plus exactement. Harry était extrêmement nerveux. Il respirait souvent profondément en évitant tout affrontement qui aurait pu réduire ses nerfs à vifs à une haine sanguinaire. Depuis peu, son animosité pour Malfoy s'était accru. Surtout à cause de son blocage de magie. Cela était une des nombreuses raisons pour lesquelles Harry évitait les conflits. Hermione le regardait souvent avec compassion. Elle comprenait, autant que cela était possible, sa douleur et sa peine. Mais, on ne pouvait pas toujours éviter les ennuis…

-Hé, Potter ! POTTER !

Harry respira un bon coup avant de se retourner, les yeux vides de toute émotion. Malfoy et ses acolytes venaient vers lui, un air triomphant sur le visage. Il s'efforça de se calmer d'avance.

-Alors, Potter, ça va ? On a la tête à l'envers ?

Harry lui jeta un regard haineux mais ne répliqua pas.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a, le sort t'a enlevé ta voix en plus de ta magie ?

Harry sentait sa magie pulser dans ses veines, essayant de se débrider. Il serra fermement les dents. Mais, brusquement, le pendentif se mit à le brûler. Il porta sa main à son cou, sa haine évaporée. Il enserra le pendentif avec douleur. Malfoy ricana et repartit, laissant à Harry le soin de se rendre compte de ce qui s'était passé. Un larme roula sur la joue du Gryffondor. Il s'empressa de l'essuyer et il prit la direction de la Grande Salle.

-

Harry ferma doucement les yeux. Ignorant les cris de McGonnagall sur le pauvre Dean qui avait raté sa transformation, il repensa à la licorne. Ses doigts la cherchèrent machinalement et se crispèrent sur elle. Comment pouvait-elle le trahir ainsi ? Comment ! Harry retint ses larmes. Il serra le poing, rageur et il se vengea en réussissant sa métamorphose.

-

Mal à l'aise, il regardait le vif d'or au creux de son poing. Encore une fois, suite à l'entraînement, il l'avait saisi en un temps record. Mais, en match, comment cela se passerait-il ? Préférant ne pas y penser, il fondit en avant et poursuivit le vif qu'il venait de relâcher. Il n'était pas encore temps.

-

Voldemort dardait son regard sur son serviteur tremblant.

-As-tu récupéré les protections ?

Le serviteur balbutia, frissonnant :

-No..non maître, Dumbledore est trop prudent…

Voldemort se retint de le tuer. Il avait besoin de ce plan à l'instant sinon cela bouleverserait ce qu'il avait prévu.

-Et Potter ?

Le mangemort s'empressa de répondre :

-Dumbledore lui a fait quelque chose, maître, qui l'a choqué. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus, il a utilisé un de ses sorts…

Voldemort retint un cri de fureur. Dumbledore l'agaçait plus que tout. Pour se venger, il clama :

-Endoloris !

Et le serviteur s'écroula sur le sol glacé.

-

Harry, assis dans la Grande Salle, était terriblement nerveux. Il se sentait mal et touillait sa nourriture sans la toucher.

-Mange donc un peu Harry !

Harry tourna un regard crispé vers Hermione qui le regardait, préoccupée. Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. L'appréhension lui nouait l'estomac et le faisait frémir. Finalement, Dubois cria un ordre bref et Harry se leva, les jambes tremblantes. Il entendit à peine l'encouragement de ses amis tandis qu'il suivait Dubois et les autres. Il jeta un regard en coin aux autres, qui semblaient aussi calme que possible. Le capitaine lui fit un sourire encourageant auquel Harry répondit par un malheureux sourire. Dubois le poussa doucement en avant et le jeune élève pénétra sur le terrain, encadré par les jumeaux Weasley qui riaient en douce. Harry s'agrippa à son balai tout en respirant profondément. Dubois serra la main du capitaine de Serpentard et, au coup de sifflet, Harry s'élança dans les airs. Aussitôt, il sentit ses soucis le quitter. Il fit un looping et se stationna. Il balayait du regard la surface du jeu lorsqu'un sort jaillit de nul part. Harry l'esquiva de justesse. La surprise à son comble, le jeu cessa un moment. Puis, ne connaissant pas l'identité du jeteur, on reprit. Harry se laissait bercer par les commentaires de Lee, un ami des jumeaux que leur directrice de maison surveillait de près, les yeux mi-clos, toujours balayant le terrain. Il esquiva un cognard. Il repéra le vif et se jeta à sa poursuite. Seulement, Marcus Flint le bloqua, manquant d'envoyer au sol Harry qui se cramponna au balai. Un penalty fut donné à Gryffondor qui marqua mais Lee semblait outré et continuait à hurler des remarques cinglantes dans son micro. Harry s'écarta et chercha le vif, qui en avait profité pour disparaître.

-

Hermione soupirait tandis que Ron trépignait. Hagrid venait d'arriver et semblait vouloir voir les performances de Harry.

- Savoir s'il est aussi bon que son père, avait-il avoué, rougissant.

Hermione continuait à chercher le coupable du sort car elle se demandait s'il n'attendait pas une autre ouverture pour en relancer un. Lassée, elle abandonna sa recherche pour voir Harry être agressé par le capitaine de Serpentard. Réagissant au quart de tour, Ron se mit à vociférer des injures. Hermione pouffa tandis que Hagrid pâlissait mais protestait également. Hermione, de nouveau silencieuse, chercha Harry du regard.

-Pourvu qu'il ne t'arrive rien… murmura-t-elle, inquiète.

-

Harry cherchait toujours le vif lorsqu'il vit Dubois vaciller. Il s'avança mais son gardien lui fit signe que tout allait bien. Il acquiesça et repartit à la recherche du vif. Il entendait Lee qui hurlait dans son micro les points qui défilaient à une vitesse extraordinaire.

-50 à 40 pour Serpentaaard ! Ces vieux tricheurs font…

-Lee Jordan ! Cessez immédiatement !

Harry sourit doucement lorsqu'il aperçut le vif. Alors, prenant aussitôt de la vitesse, il se faufila à travers les joueurs, en direction de l'objet convoité. Il entendit un bruit derrière lui et devina l'attrapeur adversaire. Les Serpentards marquèrent un but mais Harry ne s'en soucia. Seul comptait à présent le Vif se débattant devant son poing. Il poussa une dernière accélération et l'attrapa. Il allait l'annoncer lorsqu'un cri de terreur rempli le stade.

-Harry, attention !

-

Hermione vit avec fascination Harry plonger vers le vif. Ron se pencha le plus possible pour ne rien rater de la scène. Harry saisit le vif d'or mais personne ne réagit, fixant un point sur son côté droit. Hermione trouva cependant la force d'hurler :

-Harry, attention !

Son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle espérait vraiment que rien n'arrive à son ami.

-

Harry, en entendant la voix de son amie, tourna le regard vers la droite, le poing toujours tendu en avant, crispé sur le vif. Et son regard croisa le rayon de couleur nuit. Il eut l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. Le sort le frappa sur sa poitrine découverte à cause de son bras tendu vers l'avant. Il poussa un gémissement.

-

Hermione gémit, en écho à Harry. Elle le vit s'affaisser et glisser du balai. Elle retint ses larmes, pétrifiée d'horreur.

-

Harry se laissa glisser sur le manche, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne réagit pas lorsque son corps quitta lentement du balai, plongé dans un monde invisible. Il ne tenta pas de se rétablir.

-

Hermione fut incapable de bouger, les yeux fixés sur son ami. D'ailleurs, personne ne réagissait, fixant le sort qui s'effaçait lentement.

-

Harry sentit un choc l'ébranler. Il n'avait plus de support. Loin de réagir, Harry battit difficilement des paupières. Et il commença sa chute.

-

Hermione glapit en voyant Harry glisser de son balai sans pour autant réagir. Il semblait engourdi. Hermione ne connaissait pasle sort qui l'avait frappé et ça l'inquiétait plus que tout.

-

Harry sentit un choc violent parcourir son corps. Il ne retint que difficilement un gémissement et laissa sa tête retomber sur le sol.

-

-Espèce d'imbécile ! rugit le Seigneur des Ténèbres à son serviteur. J'ai besoin de lui !

-Mais… Maître…

-Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Quel sort as-tu jeté ?

Le serviteur vit alors une échappatoire.

-Le Overtamentis. (1)

Voldemort resta un moment immobile avant d'éclater de rire. Un rire cruel et satisfait.

-

Harry, pâteux, tenta d'émerger. Il entendait des voix mais ne parvenait pas à se concentrer dessus. Sa tête bourdonnait furieusement et il avait envie de se laisser submerger par cette vague tentatrice de sommeil.

-Comment avez-vous pu ? rugit une voix qui le fit réagir.

Il voulut balbutier le nom de sa mère mais un simple gémissement s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres. Des pas pressés claquèrent sur le sol et une main sévère lui administra une potion. Il y vit un peu plus clair et referma les yeux. Il entendit sa mère et l'infirmière discuter à voix basse et tendit l'oreille.

-Voyons, nous ne pouvons pas nous délivrer… Ce sort n'est pas répertorié…

-Et alors ? On a lancé un sort à mon fils alors qu'il ne pouvait passe défendre. J'exige de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

-Lily, calme-toi. Cela ne sert à rien.

-Si, Pomfresh. Je veux et je dois protéger mon fils.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Harry se laissa emporter.

-

Il cligna difficilement des yeux. Il n'était pas à l'infirmerie mais dans une grande salle. Sombre, ténébreuse mais immense, elle semblait pouvoir contenir tout le monde sorcier. Harry tenta de comprendre ce qu'il faisait là lorsqu'une main ferme se posa sur son épaule. Il sursauta et fit volte-face. Il retint un cri et recula sousl'effet de la surprise. Les yeux rougeâtres du Seigneur Sombre vrillèrent les siens et il frémit inconsciemment. Il adopta instinctivement une position de défense. Mais le rire de l'homme brisa sa résistance.

-Voyons, Harry, je veux seulement discuter !

Harry, méfiant, le regardait un peu de travers.

-Calme-toi, ordonna-t-il et Harry obéit bien malgré lui.

Il abandonna sa posture et se redressa.

-Comment vas-tu ?

Silencieux, Harry n'osa répondre. Méfiant, il cherchait quelque chose à faire mais rien ne venait. L'impuissance fit naître la rage.

-Cela ne vous regarde pas, cingla-t-il.

Voldemort soupira. Ce n'était pas gagné.

-Harry… pourquoi ne me fait-tu pas confiance ?

Pas de réponse. Il était buté comme personne à ce moment précis.

-Mon serviteur a payé pour le sortilège qu'il t'a lancé. Il s'estompera bientôt.

Harry ne prononça pas une parole. Le mage noir commençait à s'impatienter.

-Harry, tu risque de payer très cher ton idiotie…

Le garçon ignora les paroles menaçantes du Lord. Et, déjà, des lambeaux du rêve se détachaient. Il entendit à peine une menace avant de se retrouver allonger sur son lit, la respiration haletante.

-

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il faisait nuit et il ne savait pas ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il entendit alors les échos d'une discussion.

-Non non non et non. Cette histoire est quelque chose entre Dumbledore et Nicolas Flamel ! Ne me harcelez plus !

Les voix de Ron et Hermione intervinrent :

-Rogue va essayer de s'en emparer...

-...Comme il a essayé de tuer Harry !

Hagrid les rabroua avant de partir. Harry s'était rendu compte de l'absence de Rogue et Quirell au match mais au fond de lui, son instinct portait plutôt sur Quirell avec son air toujours apeuré. Il poussa un soupir et se rendormit en pensant au nom qu'avait involontairement prononcé Hagrid…

-

Peu de temps après, il sortit de l'infirmerie en avouant que le sort n'avait pas eu de conséquences. Pomfresh lui fit promettre de revenir au moindre problème. Harry avait accepté en roulant les yeux. Il avait passé sous silence le rêve qu'il avait fait. Il pensait plutôt que cela était vrai mais ne voulait pas y croire, préférant se persuader que cela n'était qu'un songe innocent et inoffensif. Hélas…

Harry se réveilla ce matin là de mauvaise humeur. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'habiller et s'aspergea d'eau froide le visage pour se réveiller totalement. Il soupira à son reflet :

-Tu as mauvaise mine ce matin, Harry.

Ce dernier lui rétorqua :

-Tu devrais te voir toi.

Il sourit un peu avant de descendre dans la salle commune. Il n'y avait personne. En ce dimanche, Ron et Hermione étaient déjà descendus déjeuner. Cela irrita grandement Harry qui pesta silencieusement, peu désireux de réveiller les autres et de se faire remballer par le préfet. Il sortit de la salle commune et prit un passage secret découvert depuis peu. Il déboucha dans un couloir adjacent au hall et se dirigea nonchalamment vers la Grande Salle, se préparant aux questions irritantes de ses amis. Mais il voulait éviter de se mettre en colère. Il pénétra dans la salle et s'aperçut que tout le monde chuchotait. Surpris, il haussa un sourcil avant de rejoindre ses amis. Ils paraissaient d'une pâleur fantomatique. Hermione, fébrile, cacha quelque chose dans sa poche. Harry s'assit et grogna :

-Salut. Vous avez bien dormi ?

Ses deux amis répondirent en même temps, rougirent et s'y reprirent à deux fois. Agacé, Harry jeta :

-Qu'est ce que vous avez ce matin ? Vous êtes nerveux.

Ses amis rougirent de plus belle sans dire un mot. Il roula des yeux alors que Hedwige fondait sur lui. Il sourit et déroula la Gazette sans apercevoir le regard anxieux que ses amis échangeaient. Il aperçut la marque des Ténèbres en première page. Elle s'étalait, sa tête de mort flottant paresseusement devant le ministère, son serpent faisant un sourire vainqueur aux gens présents sur le lieu du crime. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la photo et aperçut des lettres vertes qui flottaient en dessous de la marque.

JE T'AVAIS PREVENU

Harry sursauta. Et si… Il allait lire l'article lorsque Hedwige posa dans ses mains une lettre aux armoiries des Potter. Il la décacheta avec un soupir, espérant de toutes ses forces avoir tort. Il la déplia doucement et soigneusement. Il aperçut l'écriture rapide de son père.

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé mais… Mais il y a eu une attaque juste devant le ministère. Rejoins-moi. Je suis sur place. L'homme a été cruellement blessé. C'est.. c'est Queudver Harry._

_Papa_

Harry sentit son cœur couler dans sa poitrine.

-Peter… chuchota-t-il.

A SUIVRE !

Dans le Chapitre 13 : Queudver et le miroir du Risèd , Harry va sauver Peter et découvrir le fameux miroir. Mais que signifie cette étrange chose qu'il y voit ? Pourquoi Dumbledore s'inquiète-t-il pour lui alors que Voldemort semble calme ? Ses réponses sont enfouies au fond de son cœur et bien qu'il ne soit pas prêt à les découvrir, l'enchaînement des évènements va l'obliger à faire le tri, à découvrir ce qu'il renferme au fond de lui…

Voilà voilà… J'espère que ça vous a plu. J'espère avoir pleiiiiiin de zentilles reviews même si je pense que je rêve.

Au fait…

-jette un regard noir à deux certaines revieweuses-

Il est interdit de lancer des armes blanches alias couteaux à beurre sur l'auteur.

Mais le chocolat est vivement apprécié ! -sourire angélique-

Envoyez votre chocolat en cliquant sur le bouton bleu et rangez vos bazzokas, le chap' suivant arrivera encore plus vite !

Bizoos tout le monde !

AD


	14. Queudver et le miroir du Risèd

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

'AD arrive, et se place devant une montagne de chocolat avec un sourire satisfait'.

-Vous avez été super.

'Mange une barre de chocolat avec enthousiasme'.

* * *

RA**Q**

**Pourquoi Ron et Hermione sont si stressés ?**

Parce qu'ils ont lu le journal et qu'ils savent qui a été touché… De plus, quand Hermione cache quelque chose dans sa poche, c'est la Gazette du Sorcier. Elle espère que Harry ne saura rien.

**Peter va s'en sortir ?**

Oui, vous inquiétez pas, il vivra. Pour le moment évidemment !

**Pourquoi l'Overtamentis a été utilisé ? Et c'est quoi ?**

Overtamentis est un sort de magie noir qui permet d'ouvrir l'esprit de celui qui a été touché à n'importe quel Legilimens averti et avancé. Alors Voldy en a profité, évidemment. Mentis, c'est l'esprit (en latin) et overta ben ouverture (en chais pas quoi). J'espère que vous avez, jusqu'ici, tous fait le lien avec le rêve.

**Dumbledore et co vont-ils comprendre que le message est adressé à Harry ?**

Non. Théoriquement Harry n'a aucun lien direct ou non avec Voldoudou. (Oui Tom chéri, je t'appelle comme ça pour me venger… Tu n'as jamais voulu porter le fameux bikini rose à pois bleus… Ca m'a vexé et tu me le payeras :p)

Voilà, fin du RAQ…

**

* * *

**

**Note :** Je suis désolée que le chap'ai tardé mais en premier temps, Ilys ne l'avait pas corrigé et en deuxième temps, j'ai concouru pour un concours de nouvelles collégiennes et lycéennes. Je n'ai aucunes chances mais Ilys, Gigiblue et Jwulee m'ont convaincu d'essayer avec le texte que j'avais écrit. C'est à elles qu'est dédié ce chapitre.

* * *

Maintenant, bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Queudver et le miroir du Risèd

* * *

Harry froissa la lettre et l'abandonna sur la table. Il se leva et, mécaniquement et sortit de la salle, ignorant les cris de rappel de ses amis. Il se mit à courir une fois dans le hall. Il força la porte de McGonagall sans s'en inquiéter et jeta de la poudre de Cheminette dans le foyer. Il en gardait toujours sur lui. Il hurla sa destination et se retrouva dans le hall du ministère. Des gens affairés passaient et aucun ne le regarda. Harry se hâta vers la sortie. Il monta dans la cabine téléphonique et attendit patiemment qu'elle arrive à destination, le cœur battant à tout rompre, le corps frémissant. Il s'élança dans la rue, son cœur accélérant encore davantage. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort s'en était pris à Peter ? Il ne lui avait rien fait !

-Moi si… chuchota Harry, les larmes aux yeux.

Il se remit à courir, ne ralentissant pas en effectuant un virage de 90°. Il se faufila entre les jambes des ministres.

-On n'arrive pas à le faire revenir, marmonna un vieil homme à l'air fatigué.

Il repoussa les gens et rejoint son père qui semblait sur le point de pleurer. Mais quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry, la détermination fit place à la surprise.

-Que fais-tu ici ?

-C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir, dit Harry, le regard plongé sur le corps décharné de la victime.

Il se laissa tomber à genoux, saisissant la main de Peter qui sembla frémir.

-Papa ? demanda-t-il, avec espoir. Puis-je le faire ?

-Non.

-Je le ferais. C'est de ma faute.

Et Harry posa une main sur le front de son ami. Son père voulut l'en empêcher mais un ministre le stoppa :

-C'est notre dernier espoir.

Harry plongea son regard vers le visage tordu de douleur de Peter. La détermination qu'il conservait lui fit avoir courage de tenter l'impossible. Il laissa sa magie se glisser vers ses doigts. Posée sur Peter, sa main lui envoyait de la magie. Harry, voyant Peter sur le point de revenir et, parallèlement, sa magie se vider, tenta l'irréalisable. Des larmes de douleur roulèrent sur ses joues tandis qu'il forçait le Contrôlagie. Il réussit à tirer sur les lambeaux qu'il atteignait. La licorne brilla d'une lumière blanche, prévenant du danger de l'opération tout en administrant à Harry une douleur fulgurante. James lui ordonna d'arrêter mais il l'ignora. Il tira de plus belle sur le lien, au risque de se faire mal, voire se tuer. Il arrachait furieusement sa magie pour la transmettre à Peter qui entrouvrit les yeux. Il aperçut Harry, qui luttait contre l'objet et murmura :

-Non, Harry…

Préférant l'ignorer, il tira une dernière fois avec un gémissement. Une autre vague de magie frappa Peter qui réussit à soutenir Harry avant qu'il ne bascule en arrière.

-Tu es fou, murmura l'homme.

De sa voix faible, il contredit :

-Non, je t'aime.

Et tout disparut devant ses yeux.

-

Lorsque Madame Pomfresh avait su ce qu'il avait fait, il avait reçu le plus beau savon de sa courte existence. Mais il resta neutre, évitant de trop s'agacer sachant que la jeune femme l'aimait juste un peu. Il sortit de l'infirmerie en espérant tout dire à Ron et Hermione, s'attendant à un savon et une admiration. Il en sourit d'avance.

-

Décembre arriva assez rapidement. En même temps que les vacances. Harry avait annoncé à ses amis qu'il comptait rester à Poudlard pour Noël. Ron restait également mais Hermione retournait chez ses parents. Elle en était désolée mais ne pouvait refuser. Elle avait très envie de revoir sa famille. Ron se moquait d'elle volontiers mais Harry la comprenait. S'il ne savait pas le danger qu'il y avait à retourner chez lui, il aurait foncé mais… Il préférait rester au calme, pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il avait hâte de se débarrasser de Ron. Ce qui allait ce passer ce matin là…

-Ron ?

Une tête ébouriffée mal réveillée grogna et marmonna :

-Harry, c'est les vacances, laisse-moi dormir !

Harry sourit et sortit du dortoir. Il attacha sa cape et quitta la salle commune. Il ne prit pas la direction de la Grande Salle d'où s'échappait des rires mais vers le parc. Il sortit sous la neige et respira un bon coup. Il sentit son corps vibrer et sourit. Il fit quelques pas dans la neige qui lui arrivait à la cheville. Il resserra contre lui sa cape et se mit à marcher. Il se cala contre un tronc d'arbre et regarda le château qu'il venait de quitter. Une vague de nostalgie l'envahit. Il aurait tout donné pour revoir ses parents, Sirius… Et _Peter_… Blessé par son unique faute…Il secoua la tête.

-Le remord et la culpabilité sont les _Hortis mentis_(1), récita-t-il tranquillement.

Il se redressa et regarda deux élèves de 5e année se jeter des boules de neige. Il eut un sourire triste. Il aurait voulu être comme eux, être un innocent garçon joueur… Mais Voldemort avait apposé sa marque, il n'était ni innocent, ni joueur. Il soupira et se remit à marcher, longeant la forêt interdite. Il voulait chasser cette impression, devenir un vrai maraudeur en herbe ! Hélas… Il lui faudrait plusieurs mois et il le savait. Mais il ne perdait pas espoir.

-Bientôt… bientôt… promit-il au ciel, seul témoin.

-

-Harry, s'il te plait, répond-moi !

Harry soupira.

-Laisse tomber Ron… J'ai besoin de faire le tri…

Ron vit rouge.

-Alors ainsi le sort que tu as reçu au match t'a fait quelque chose !

Harry tressaillit.

-Pas du tout !

Sa voix tremblait. Il ne voulait pas que cela se sache. Ron l'observa d'une manière suspect. Puis, il reprit visage amical et reprit :

-Tu m'en parlerai, si tu avais un problème, Harry ?

Sa voix douce transperça Harry qui acquiesça aussi tranquillement qu'il le put.

-Bien sûr Ron…

Ron sourit et l'entraîna joyeusement dans la Grande Salle pour se goinfrer. Mais Harry sentait son cœur se serrer de trahison.

-

-Harry, réveille-toi !

Harry s'enfonça dans son lit en protestant faiblement.

-Allez, debout !

Il poussa un gémissement pitoyable en rabattant sa couette sur son visage endormi.

-Allez Harry, c'est Noël !

Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Il se redressa brutalement pour voir le visage de Ron a quelques centimètres du sien. Ron poussa un cri de joie tandis qu'Harry se reculait légèrement. Il bailla largement tandis que Ron déballait ses paquets. Il se leva sur ses pieds mal-assurés et bailla de nouveau. Il se laissa tomber devant ses cadeaux tandis que Ron grignotait des fondants de chaudrons. Harry sourit et déballa avec enthousiasme ses cadeaux. Il commença par le cadeau de Remus. Ce dernier lui avait acheté un livre sur les différents boucliers. Il ricana doucement. Lunard ne perdait jamais le nord ! Il déchira le papier de Sirius et faillit se prendre en pleine figure un jet de liquide mal-odorant. Grâce à ses réflexes, il se jeta au sol, le nez dans le tapis rouge plein de poussière. Il retint un éternuement mais sourit. Sirius restait un parfait farceur ! Jamais il ne l'aurait pourtant. Il était si prévisible… Un gémissement pitoyable le fit quitter ses pensées. Il se retourna pour voir… Ron couvert d'une étrange substance verte répugnante. Harry éclata de rire devant les deux yeux stupéfaits de Ron.

-Tu sais que tu es parfaitement répugnant Ron ?

Le garçon poussa un gémissement piteux en réponse. Harry rit et le nettoya d'un geste de baguette.

-Merci Harry, soupira Ron, nettement soulagé.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de se tourner vers le cadeau de son parrain. Ron s'approcha.

-Eurk ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ce mot résumait totalement ce qu'il se trouvait dans la boite en carton. Une pâte gluante d'un rose douteux s'étalait sur toute la largeur de du carton. Remplie de grumeaux, cette chose donnait la nausée rien qu'à sa vue. Harry sourit de plus belle. Il tapota la boite d'un geste entendu et aussitôt, elle se transforma en une délicate mallette noir et or. Il l'ouvrit, Ron toujours sur ses gardes, Harry détendu. Son ami le prévint du risque qu'il y avait et il réprima un éclat de rire.

-Ron, je connais Sirius. J'ai passé sa blague, donc j'ai gagné le droit d'avoir mon cadeau !

Ron haussa un sourcil. Il devait sûrement penser à la folie de la famille Potter et de ses amis. Harry vit un tas de fioles étiquetées et ricana. Sirius ne perdait pas le nord non plus ! Il regarda quelques étiquettes et sourit. D'excellentes potions en outre. Harry referma la mallette et la glissa sous son lit, à côté de sa valise. Il remercia Ron pour ses dragées surprises de Berties Crochues et sourit face à l'histoire de Poudlard, cadeau de Hermione. Il passa au cadeau de son père. Il déchira l'emballage, intrigué. Aussitôt, un étrange tissu glissa du paquet. Harry poussa un cri de joie tandis que Ron avalait de travers.

-Une cape d'invisibilité, souffla-t-il, stupéfait.

Harry la sortit et sentit des larmes se former au coin de ses yeux. Il était ravi que son père lui la confie, qu'il lui fasse confiance... Il la serra contre son cœur et prit le mot qui dépassait du paquet.

_Mon petit Harry,_

_Il est temps que cette cape te revienne. Elle m'a beaucoup servi et te servira sûrement autant. Aussi bien en blagues, qu'en protection. J'ai été content de te savoir en bonne santé mais déçu que tu n'ais fait de blagues à personne. Mais je suppose que l'épisode du match de Quidditch t'a marqué et que tu as besoin de temps. Je comprend._

Il cessa sa lecture, ému que son père comprenne sa peur.

_Et, au fait... Les apparences peuvent être trompeuses. _

Cornedrue 

Ron, ayant lu la dernière phrase, chuchota :

-Que veut-il dire ?

Mais Harry l'ignora. Il sortit sa baguette et la posa contre le parchemin gribouillé. Il marmonna quelque chose et le parchemin lisse devint plus froissé, immaculé de toute écriture et plié en deux. Ses yeux se mirent à briller tandis que Ron glapissait puis grognait quelques paroles sans intérêt. Il murmura la formule et vit Poudlard s'afficher sur la carte du Maraudeurs. Il la camoufla mais heureusement Ron n'avait rien vu. Il marmonna :

-Méfait accompli.

Et la glissa dans sa poche.

-Alors ? Qu'est ce que c'est ?

-Une plaisanterie de mon père, avoua Harry avec autant de franchise que possible.

Il passa au cadeau de sa mère qui contenait un livre de métamorphoses utiles. Il sourit doucement et ouvrit la cadeau de Peter. Il retint un cri de surprise. Il entendit Ron dire :

-Ca, c'est un beau cadeau !

Harry prit délicatement la gourmette. Il la mit à plat sur sa paume et son cœur rata un battement. Son nom, calligraphié sur le métal, semblait vivre par lui-même. En arrière plan, une licorne jouait avec un loup argenté. Il devinait une brume au loin mais s'en désintéressa rapidement. Il glissa la gourmette à son poignet droit. Il lui sembla qu'elle rayonnait un instant mais quand il cligna des yeux, elle semblait tout à fait normal. Il haussa les épaules et prit une chocogrenouille que Peter avait envoyé en complément. Il en envoya une à Ron qui le remercia. Et il descendirent dans la Grande Salle, manger ce que leur estomac avait encore de vide.

-

Harry n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il se leva, s'habilla, prit sa cape et sortit hors de la salle commune. Il gagna la bibliothèque, mû d'une idée soudaine. Il se glissa dans la réserve et chercha le rayon des ''F''. Il le trouva et le parcourut du bout de sa baguette.

-Flamel ! s'exclama-t-il à voix basse.

Il saisit le livre et l'ouvrit. Il aperçut à peine quelques mots avant que le livre se mettait à hurler. Il le referma mais le cri continua, étouffé et distant mais présent. Il lança un sort de silence et s'élança sans bruit dans les rayons, le livre plaqué contre sa poitrine. Il entendait déjà Rusard qui parlait à sa chatte. Il frôla son professeur de potion alors que Quirell était avec Rogue. Il semblait que ce dernier menaçait le premier. Mais le frôlement fit faire volte-face au professeur en robe sombre. Ses yeux noirs cherchèrent quelque chose mais rien n'attira son regard. Harry retint sa respiration et fut soulagé que Rusard vienne chercher les deux professeurs. Inquiet de se faire repérer, il se glissa dans une petite salle adjacente. Il soupira et laissa tomber sa cape au sol lorsque la porte fut refermée. Il fit quelques pas avant d'apercevoir un miroir au centre de la pièce. Intrigué, il descendit les quelques marches qui le séparait de lui. Il regarda l'or écaillé qui dorait son contour et réussit à lire à voix basse :

-Miroir.. du Risèd ! Mais qu'est ce que… ?

Il poussa un cri. Il avait involontairement regardé dans le miroir et… son reflet avait disparu ! Bien entendu, pas comme les miroirs sorciers mais là, une sorte de voile noir recouvrait tout la surface du miroir. Le cœur battant, il recula, trébucha sur une marche… et perdit le miroir de vue. Frissonnant, transpirant, Harry n'osa regarder le miroir en face. Il sortit rapidement de la pièce.

-

-Alors ?s'impatienta Ron.

Harry lui présenta du plat de la main le miroir, le regard baissé, comme honteux. Ron descendit les marches et s'exclama :

-Ouah !

Harry dévala les marches à sa suite en prenant soin d'éviter le miroir du regard.

-Je suis capitaine de Quiditch ! Et préfet en chef !

L'exaltation de Ron grandit encore quand il demanda :

-A ton avis, ce miroir montre l'avenir ?

Harry releva brusquement la tête, en pensant à ce que lui-même avait vu.

-Non, je ne crois pas.

Il se questionnait quant à la signification de…ça.

-Je crois qu'il montre ce que nous voulons voir.

Le sourire de magnificence de Ron diminua tandis qu'Harry s'interrogeait encore.

-Pfff. Tu n'en sais rien ! grogna Ron, certain que son ami disait ça pour l'embêter.

Harry ne réagit pas, agaçant le Weasley d'avantage.

-Puisque c'est comme ça, je dégage.

Ron claqua la porte et Harry se retrouva seul avec la nuit… et le miroir. Il redressa le regard, une expression angoissé sur le visage. A nouveau, l'impression d'étouffement revint ; son cœur rata un battement. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui sauf… sauf le miroir devenu un voile étrange… Harry frémit, saisit d'un froid intérieur. Il voulut reculer mais en fut incapable. Il suffoquait silencieusement, sa silhouette se découpant dans la nuit, parfaitement immobile, comme gelée sur place. Il voulut hurler mais ses lèvres étaient collées l'une à l'autre. Il voulut détourner le regard mais il n'en n'eut pas la force. Ce fut une main se posant sur son épaule qui le fit réagir. Le froid fut chassé ; l'impression disparut avec lui. Il put détourner le regard et se sentit rasséréné de ne plus voir le voile. Il croisa avec gratitude les yeux de son directeur. Regard passablement inquiet soit dit au passage.

-Harry… Tout va bien ?

Harry acquiesça, se forçant à adopter une expression joyeuse. Mais elle était à demi effacée car la situation précédente était encore bien présente dans son esprit.

-Très bien monsieur.

Le directeur le fit asseoir. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il vit qu'il tremblait comme une feuille. Il respira profondément et se tourna vers le directeur. Ce dernier semblait plongé dans ses pensées.

-Tu as raison pour ce miroir, Harry… Il montre ce que nous voulons voir, le souhait le plus cher au fond de notre cœur…

Harry se tut, attendant une suite qui ne vint pas.

-Et… ensuite professeur ?

-Harry, qu'as-tu vu ? questionna le directeur.

Harry détourna les yeux, soudain très las.

-Un voile noir. Seulement un voile noir. Rien d'autre.

L'inquiétude du directeur crut.

-Si tu as un problème, viens me voir Harry.

Ils se relevèrent en même temps.

-Professeur ! intervint Harry, mû d'une question. Que voyez-vous, vous ?

Le directeur eut un sourire étincelant.

-Moi ? Une bonne paire de chaussette en laine ! Noël vient de passer et je n'en ai pas reçu une paire. Les gens s'obstinent à m'offrir des livres !

Ils éclatèrent de rire en même temps.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

(1) (NdA : Ca veut dire pour les incultes les ennemis de l'esprit. C'est du latin !)

* * *

Dans le Chapitre 14 : Nicolas Flamel et Quidditch , Harry va découvrir qui est Flamel mais surtout ce qu'il a fait. Il apprendra qu'il ne faut jamais agacer un Malfoy sous peine de représailles… Il aura un nouveau match de Quidditch. Tout cela sous le signe de la mort, de la conscience et de l'insécurité...

* * *

Voilà voilà… Vos reviews avec du chocolat SVP. Je n'en n'ai pas encore assez pour les deux siècles prochains :p

D'ailleurs, je voudrais savoir…

Vous voudriez un bêtisier en fin de chapitre ? Ca vous tenterait ?

Merci de me laisser une review et de répondre à ma question. Bizoos à tous !

AD


	15. Nicolas Flamel et Quidditch

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RA**Q**

**C'est quoi le voile noir ?**

Vous devriez le savoir mais en fait le voile noir c'est…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Quelque chose ! Mouhahaha !

Non, sérieusement, vous le saurez plus tard.

**Que va encore faire Malfoy ?**

Ahah ! Vous allez voir !

* * *

Bon ben bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Nicolas Flamel et Quidditch

* * *

Le lendemain, lorsque Harry se réveilla, un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Son regard se posa alors sur le pavé qu'il avait ramené de la bibliothèque et son expression joyeuse s'effaça quelque peu. Profitant des quelques rayons de soleil qui venaient le chatouiller, il se saisit de livre et le laissa retomber sur son lit avec un soupir.

-C'est que tu es lourd toi ! s'indigna-t-il.

Sans ôter le sortilège de silence, il ouvrit avec délicatesse la couverture. Il posa son doigt sur l'index et parcourut le livre jusqu'à la page 127. Il lut alors à voix basse :

- Nicolas Flamel est le seul sorcier à avoir réussi à créer la _pierre philosophale !_

Il poussa brutalement le livre sur sa couette.

-Mais bien sûr ! La vie éternelle… La richesse… Voldemort !

Ces conclusions lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Il s'habilla, jeta la cape d'invisibilité sur sa tête et s'empressa d'aller reposer le livre à l'endroit où il l'avait pris. Soulagé, il rangea sa cape dans sa poche et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle pour faire part à ses amis de ses craintes. Hermione était rentrée la veille et avait forcé Ron a s'excuser pour être parti comme cela de la salle, furieux. Ron l'avait timidement fait et Harry avait lancé une boutade qui avait rendu de l'ambiance au trio.

Flash Back

_-Ron, comment as-tu osé ?_

_La voix aiguë de Hermione fit tressaillir Ron._

_-Mais, Hermione…_

_-Je t'interdit de me parler sur ce ton ! hurlait Hermione, rouge de colère. Harry avait raison et toi tu pique ta petite crise ! Je ne l'accepte pas !_

_Ron poussa un gémissement plaintif._

_-Hermione… suppliait-il._

_-Non Ron._

_Elle l'avait saisit par le bras et traîné jusque devant Harry, qui était devant un épais volume de métamorphose avancé… Autrement dit animagus. Harry redressa la tête mais la détourna en voyant Ron. _

_-Harry, commença la jeune fille, Ron a quelque chose à t'avouer..._

_Elle lui donna un coup dans les côtes qui le décida._

_-Harry... Je je…_

_Il baissa le regard et contempla ses chaussures qu'il trouvait tout d'un coup magnifiquement intéressantes._

_-Jevoulaismexcuserjesuissincerementdesoledemetreemportealorsquetuavaisraison_

_Harry dit :_

_-Tu peux répéter plus lentement et articuler s'il te plait ?_

_Ron rougit comme une tomate._

_-Je voulais m'excuser, je suis sincèrement désolé de m'être emporté alors… alors que tu avais raison !_

_L'atmosphère se tendit d'un coup. Harry sourit et jeta en roulant des yeux :_

_-Heureusement que je suis pas mort de tristesse… Sinon j'aurais raté cet hilarant passage !_

_Le trio explosa de rire._

Fin du Flash Back

-

Il s'efforça de ne pas courir, de ne pas montrer ce qu'il savait. Mais sa respiration s'accélérait quand même et ses enjambées devenaient plus longues. Il se planta devant se amis et les entraîna à sa suite, ne s'occupant pas de leurs protestations. Il entra dans une classe vide et les relâcha à ce moment là.

-Ron, Hermione, c'est grave.

Ron se tut et Hermione lui fit signe de parler.

-Je sais qui est Flamel.

L'interrogation de Ron et Hermione était brûlante. Harry baissa la voix.

-Nicolas Flamel est le seulà avoir créé la pierre philosophale !

Hermione hoqueta tandis que Ron fronçait les sourcils.

-Qu'est ce que c'est ?

En quelques mots Harry lui expliqua et bientôt il fut lui aussi stupéfait.

-Même si Voldemort ne viendra jamais jusqu'ici, c'est surprenant et inquiétant.

-Très, avoua distraitement Harry.

Finalement, ils se séparèrent, n'ayant rien d'autre à se dire.

-

Harry récupéra le vif avant de le relâcher. Il aperçut du coup de l'œil les jumeaux Weasley se foncer dessus. Il soupira avec un léger sourire en coin, amusé par leur idiotie. Seulement ça ne plu pas à Dubois.

-Arrêtez vos idioties !

Les jumeaux ricanèrent :

-Voyons, on aura aucun mal à battre les Poufsouffles !

Dubois, dans une colère noire, hurla :

-Pas si c'est Rogue qui arbitre ce match !

Les jumeaux atterrirent brutalement au risque de se faire mal.

-Comment ça ? s'étouffa Fred.

-Il ne va pas arbitrer hein ? Il n'a jamais fait ça de sa vie ! s'éberlua George.

Les autres les rejoignirent sur le sol. Harry dédaigna, sachant parfaitement que rien ne ferai changer cela. Déjà, il entendait Dubois protester :

-Je n'y suis pour rien !

Harry laissa un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres. Il vit quelque chose devant son visage. Instinctivement, il saisit le vif. Ses doigts glissèrent contre la surface lisse. Il eut un court instant l'impression de saisir le monde, de le tenir au creux de sa paume. L'instinct exprimait souvent la réalité…

-

Harry secoua la tête, dépité. Jamais il n'avais cru que tout cela irait aussi loin…Tout d'abord, il avait répondu à Malfoy suite à une moquerie. La tension avait grimpé d'un cran et les sorts avaient fusés. Les Gryffondor et Serpentard des autres années avaient sautés sur l'occasion. Hélas, Malfoy avait trouvé le moyen de le menacer avec trois de ses colosses d'amis. Harry avait senti avec désarroi sa baguette lui échapper des doigts. Les amis du Malfoy avaient bondi sur lui et l'avaient traîné, l'obligeant au silence. Une fois dans une classe vide, ils l'avaient maintenu immobile. Et Malfoy avait frappé. Fort. Harry ne hurla pas. Dignité. Ses yeux se plongèrent dans ceux de Malfoy, obscurci de haine. Le jeune Malfoy suspendit son geste. Avant de frapper violemment le nez de Harryqui craqua sinistrement. Les colosses laissèrent tomber Harry qui glissa au sol. Malfoy lui donna un dernier coup avant de sortir en verrouillant cruellement la porte. Harry avait essuyé le sang qui roulait de sa lèvre. Il avait tenté de se redresser mais son corps s'était convulsé spasmodiquement. Il était retombé au sol avec un gémissement. Il avait fermé les yeux et s'étaitlaisséenvelopper par le sommeil.

-

Fatigué, il rouvrit les yeux. Il se leva péniblement, après avoir recouvert ses souvenirs. Il se redressa et récupéra sa baguette, nonchalamment jetée au sol. Il gémit en posant sa main sur son flan meurtri. Il devait avoir une côte cassée, au moins. D'un geste léger de baguette, il se redonna apparence humaine et soigna sa côte ainsi que son nez brisé. Satisfait, il sortit et alla déjeuner. Seulement, Malfoy l'arrêta en plein milieu de la salle.

-Comment ? cria-t-il, égaré.

Harry lui fit un sourire étincelant.

-Fais attention Malfoy, choisi bien ta victime…

Harry le repoussa et s'assis à sa table. Ron et Hermione lui fondirent dessus.

-Où était-tu ?

Harry leur sourit mais ne répondit pas.

-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Il avala son jus de citrouille.

-Harry, que tu le veuille ou non, tu DOIS nous parlez ! pressa Hermione. On était sur le point d'aller chercher Dumbledore !

Harry étouffa un rire.

-cela n'aurait servi à rien ! trancha-t-il en s'isolant derrière la _Gazette du sorcier_.

-Harry ! tenta une dernière fois Hermione.

Harry grimaça en remarquant la liste des morts qui étaient toujours aussi longue. Il étouffa un bâillement et reposa la gazette. Il se releva tranquillement et sortit de la Grande Salle, sous les regards stupéfaits de ses amis.

-

Harry, tendu comme la corde d'un arc, resta à contempler son déjeuner sans oser faire un geste vers lui, de peur que son estomac proteste. Il retint un haut le cœur et se tourna vers Hermione, le visage tordu d'appréhension. Elle lui fit un doux sourire mais Harry n'y répondit pas, tout à fait incapable de la moindre joie. Quand Dubois se leva, Harry l'imita, toujours inquiet. Il n'avait pas averti ses amis que c'était Rogue qui arbitrerait, pour les empêcher de faire de bêtises. Il avait été tenté de leur avouer la veille mais Dean atterrissant à plat ventre dans la salle commune, victime d'un bloque-jambe, l'avait momentanément distrait de cette tentation. Il accosta Dubois en lui faisant un sourire aussi rassurant que possible.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. J'y arriverai.

C'était plus pour se convaincre lui-même que Dubois et sa voix tremblante fléchissait immanquablement. Seulement, son capitaine, touché, lui ébouriffa presque tendrement les cheveux. Harry grimaça et Dubois le poussa doucement vers le vestiaire. Harry se changea rapidement. Après un rapide discours, ils sortirent du vestiaire. Harry enfourcha son balai, considérablement tendu. Rogue siffla et il s'élança. Aussitôt que le vent s'engouffra dans ses cheveux, aussitôt que le ciel se mélangea avec la terre, aussitôt que le plancher des vaches s'éloigna, aussitôt que son estomac s'emballa de joie, il sentit ses ennuis s'évanouir, sa joie s'épanouir. Il fit quelques tours avant de se stabiliser. Le jeu commença aussitôt. Harry se plongea immédiatement dans la recherche du vif. Il était vital de gagner le plus vite possible. Déjà, Rogue accordait un penalty injustifié aux Poufsouffle surpris. Harry sentit son estomac se tordre d'injustice. Il fit un piqué vers la boule dorée qui venait d'apparaître. Il fondait sur elle tel un rapace sur sa proie. Mais qui était la proie, qui était le rapace ? Harry se le demandait amèrement. Il n'eut pas le temps de se renfermer dans ses sombres pensées car le vif faisait un vertigineux virage. Harry le suivit, fonçant droit sur Rogue. Mais seul le vif existait. Les jumeaux renvoyèrent les cognards à leurs envoyeurs tandis que Harry se rapprochait. Rapide, il gagnait du terrain. Rogue, ébahi, le regardait fondre sur lui. Harry saisit le vif et fit un détour virtuose. Un véritable sourire éclaira son visage. Il n'avait pas mis longtemps, il l'avait eu ! il brandit le poing, défiant l'école ! Son regard croisa celui de Dumbledore, satisfait, pétillant de joie. Il sourit. Il vit Rogue, pâle comme un linge, cracher de dépit. Il se sentit accolé par les jumeaux. Il leur sourit avant de se tourner vers Dubois qui souriait à pleine dents. Les Gryffondor scandaient son nom, en pleine jubilation. Harry vit Dumbledore lui faire un clin d'œil. Harry éclata de rire, avant d'aller se changer.

-

Harry sortit le dernier du vestiaire, bien en retard sur les autres. Mais il avait besoin de calme. Il aperçut cependant une forme sombre à la lisière de la forêt au moment où il allait rentrer. Décidé, il s'élança silencieusement à sa suite. Il entendit vaguement quelques paroles avant de se cacher.

-Nous aurons une autre conversation, lorsque vous connaîtrez votre camp, Quirell.

Rogue s'évanoui dans l'obscurité du parc. Harry fronça les sourcils. Il regarda songeusement partir Quirell, un peu sonné. Que se passait-il à Poudlard ? Quel complot couvait-il ?

-

-Alors ?

-Les protections faiblissent Maître…

Voldemort fit claquer sa langue d'impatience.

-Et ?

-Et il devient de plus en plus expérimenté… Il se rend compte de la situation et enrage de ne rien pouvoir faire… L'interrogation le ronge… Il ne sait plus à qui faire confiance, ni à qui se confier… Il est tellement malléable…

Voldemort éclata de rire.

-Bientôt, oui, bientôt… Il sera à moi, comme la pierre !

-

Harry remonta songeusement la pente du parc. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il ne savait plus quoi dire… Une certaine angoisse montait peu à peu en lui… Il la chassa anxieusement. Il rentra dans le hall silencieux. Ses pas provoquaient un écho mais il l'ignora, plongé dans ses pensées. Quirell ou Rogue ? Tout ce qu'il savait lui donnait envie d'accuser Rogue seulement… son instinct répugnait Quirell, l'apeurait, lui faisait frayeur. La confusion qui régnait sans pitié dans son esprit l'emportait d'une conclusion à l'autre jusqu'à l'embrouiller furieusement. Il poussa un soupir en même temps qu'une porte. Il traversa un couloir vide et froid avant de déboucher sur le couloir qui menait à la Grosse Dame. Il ouvrit le tableau, pénétrant dans la joie et la bonne humeur. Il chassa ses doutes et ses peurs au coin de son esprit et sourit. Il rejoint ses amis qui le félicitèrent chaudement. Il sourit de plus belle. Il pouvait bien s'amuser pour une fois… Non ?

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le Chapitre 15 : Un dragon ? Norbert ? , Harry va découvrir ce que Hagrid semble vouloir cacher. Il va devoir enquêter sur cela avant de devoir agir. Et vite. Car il n'est pas le seul à savoir ce que cache Hagrid…

* * *

Harry : Définitivement, je hais cette fic.

AD : Nièèèhhhh ?

Harry : Quel intelligence ! Quelle présence d'esprit !

AD : Méééééééé ! Arrête ça !

Harry : T'es pas le chef.

AD : Vraiment ? Tu veux une dizaine de Doloris dans le prochain chap' ?

Harry, tout bas : Pas vraiment…

Voldy : Oh viiiiiiii ! Des Doloris sur Potter !

AD : Kessssss kisssssss passe ? Vous faites quoi là ?

Voldy : On s'amuse.

AD : Je veux dire... VOUS FOUTEZ QUOI HORS DE LA FIC ?

Harry : Pense à respirer tu veux ?

AD : …

Voldy : Mouhahaha ! Le mal triomphera !

AD : …

Harry : …

Voldy : Ben quoi, j'ai toujours rêvé de dire ça !

'AD sort'

Voldy : On a vaincu !

Harry : A ta place je parlerai pas si vite...

'AD revient, un horrible sourire aux lèvre.'

AD : Voldyyyyyyyyyyyy ! Mon Voldoudou !

Voldy : …

Harry : Hihihi

'AD brandit comme un trophée un bikini rose à pois bleus.'

AD : Voldy, viens mettre ton bikini !

'Voldy prend la fuite.'

AD : Ben, où qu'il est ?

Harry, toujours plié de rire : Parti !

AD, tristounette : Oh…

'AD se met à pleurer de fausses larmes de crocodiles.'

AD : Remarque… Ryry, tu veux bien l'essayer ?

Harry : Kwoooouuuuaaa ?

'AD saute sur Ryry, commence à le déshabiller et, sous les regards déçus, une grande affiche CENSURE apparaît.'

* * *

Voilà voilà… Je remercie fort fort ceux qui m'ont demandé le bêtisier pasque je m'amuse bien avec ! Autrement, faites un effort et dépassez donc les 200 reviews ! C'est pas la mort, juste 11 petites reviews… Et plus, ce serait encore mieux !

J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de me donner votre avis sur le bêtisier.

Bizoos

AD


	16. Un dragon ? Norbert ?

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde au Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RA**Q**

**C'est Quirell qui parle avec Voldemort ?**

Ahah ! Vous verrez.

**Pourquoi c'est toujours Ryry qui prend ?**

Je peux pas le saquer, c'est quand même pas de ma faute ! …

…

…

Ok, ok, c'est ma faute.

**Que réserve-tu à Harry ?**

Plein de vilaines choses du chap' 16 au 18 :p

**Harry nous fait exploser quand le Contrôlagie ?**

Harry ne pourra pas… Mais Voldy aura son mot à dire… Je n'en dis pas plus.

**

* * *

Note importante :** Je suis désolée du temps qui s'est écoulé mais j'ai un peu oublié… -rougis- Et puis vu que Ilys est débordée, le chap' précédent et celui-ci ne sont pas corrigés. Alors je vous dis que je cherche officiellement une bêta. Evidemment, quelqu'un qui a de l'expérience en la matière. Voilà voilà. Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 15 : Un dragon ? Norbert ? 

* * *

Le temps s'écoula plus rapidement que les trois amis l'avaient cru. Il ne restait plus que 10 semaines avant les examens de fin d'années. ''Une éternité'' selon Ron peu soutenu par Hermione. Harry, lui, ne s'en préoccupait que très peu : les actions de Voldemort continuaient, irrégulières mais cruelles. Hermione lisait de gros pavés comme préparations aux examens, même si elle les délaissait souvent. Hélas, il semblait que les professeurs la soutenaient activement. Une tonne de devoirs leur tombait dessus, mal venue. Harry eut ainsi peu de temps à pouvoir remuer ses sombres idées. Pourtant, ils trouvaient toujours le temps de s'amuser ou d'embêter Drago Malfoy. D'ailleurs, une de ces disputes avait failli mal tourner… 

Flash Back

_-Alors Malfoy, on ne fait rien d'intéressant ?_

_Ron et Hermione restèrent sur le côté, cependant prêts à agir en cas de débordement. _

_-Potter, la ferme._

_Harry prit un air surpris._

_-C'est tout ce que tu trouve à me dire ?_

_Malfoy grogna._

_-Et en plus tu es devenu une bête sauvage et sanguinaire ?_

_Malfoy allait bondir sur le garçon mais Crabbe et Goyle le retinrent. Harry éclata de rire._

_-Allons, gentil chiot, va dormir !_

_Malfoy s'arracha de l'étreinte de ses deux gardes du corps pour sauter au cou de Harry. Ce dernier, sur ses gardes, sorti sa baguette d'un mouvement harmonieux et l'envoya valser à l'autre bout du hall. Le jeune garçon blond finit sa course contre un mur. Il en glissa lentement sous les rires des élèves attirés par le bruit et les clameurs. _

_-Que se passe-t-il ici ?_

_La voix doucereuse de Rogue retentit. Les élèves s'affolèrent mais Harry garda l'esprit froid. D'un geste, il immobilisa Malfoy et récita une autre formule. Rogue fendit la foule et vit Harry et Drago, en train de parler de choses et d'autres. Rogue, haussa un sourcil moqueur. Drago lui fit un sourire arrogant en lui demandant ce qu'il y avait. Harry vit du coin de l'œil Malfoy gigoter. Il jura silencieusement entre ses dents. Cet idiot allait tout faire rater ! Finalement, avec un regard pas très convaincu, il s'éloigna. Harry attendit qu'il eut disparut pour arrêter l'illusion. Drago Malfoy, saucissonné, hurlait des injures étouffés par une sorte de bâillon. Harry eut un sourire désabusé. Il tapota distraitement la tête du garçon, redoublant le flot d'injures avant de s'éloigner, en fendant la foule amusée. _

Fin du Flash Back

Harry regardait la pluie qui tombait par la fenêtre. Une phrase lui vint à l'esprit et il la récita, dans un état second :

-Tu sais pourquoi j'aime la pluie ? C'est parce que l'on ne me voit pas pleurer. Et si seulement elle était rouge alors on ne verrait pas mon sang couler.

Hermione croisa le regard nostalgique de Harry et demanda doucement :

-Qui y a-t-il ?

-Rien, soupira-t-il, mélancolique.

Elle prit sa main et la serra doucement. Ron ricana :

-Il est devenu philosophe !

Harry sourit faiblement. Hermione le foudroya du regard mais le mal était fait. Silencieux, le jeune garçon s'était replongé dans ses devoirs. Enfin, le faisait croire. Il voulait la paix, le calme pour pouvoir réfléchir. Il se leva en entendant un bruit contre les carreaux. Il sourit lorsqu'il vit Hedwige, trempée jusqu'aux os, les plumes collées, lui tendre fièrement une lettre quasiment sèche. Il lui ébouriffa gentiment les plumes, un sourire fiché sur ses lèvres. Il saisit la lettre et dit doucement à Hedwige :

-Va donc à la volière… Et réchauffe-toi !

La chouette hulula tranquillement avant de s'envoler. Harry retourna s'asseoir et entreprit d'ouvrir l'enveloppe.

_Cher Harry,_

_Je n'ai que peu de temps pour t'écrire cette lettre. Voldemort est toujours aussi actif donc il faut que ton parrain et moi bougions. Je suis désolé Harry… Mais il semblerait que Voldemort t'en veuille encore… Il a prévu un plan que l'on n'arrive pas à lui arracher… J'espère que tout se passera comme il le faut. Je risque de ne pas pouvoir t'envoyer une autre lettre alors… Bonne fin d'année mon fils._

_Cornedrue_

Harry perdit son sourire. Et si le plan du Lord n'était autre que la pierre ? Il secoua la tête, amusé. Impossible. Dumbledore n'était pas si bête… Il avait sans aucun doute prévenu le ministère… Malgré le doute qui le saisit, il s'efforça de l'oublier. Il saisit une plume et répondit à son père, tout à ses pensées.

-

-Aieuh !

-Arrête Ron ! jeta Hermione, exaspérée.

Harry eut un sourire en coin, tout en les regardant tout les deux. Ron faisait des grimaces dans le dos d'Hermione sans qu'il ne voit le miroir qui flottait devant le visage concentré de la jeune fille. Après une grimace horrible, le miroir avait volé et s'était écrasé sur la tête du garçon. Ne s'y attendant pas, il avait gémit et la voix d'Hermione avait claquée. Harry sourit de plus belle en entendant Ron grogner et Hermione marmonner. Il ne se retint plus et éclata de rire devant les regards surpris et inquiets de ses amis. Il fit un signe comme quoi ce n'était rien et revint à ses potions. Avec une facilité déconcertante, il cocha le QCM et le repoussa, avec un soupir satisfait. Il s'étira comme un félin et se redressa. Ses amis lui jetèrent un coup d'œil en coup avant de retourner au devoir de DCFM, dans lequel Ron pataugeait totalement. Harry se posta devant la fenêtre et laissa son regard dériver. Ce fut le cri de Ron qui le fit se retourner d'un bond. Il s'étonna à son tour :

-Hagrid, que faites-vous donc ici !

Hagrid, gêné, cachait quelque chose dans son dos. Il s'esquiva :

-Que faites-vous ici par une si belle journée ? Dans la bibliothèque ? Vous avez cessé de vous intéressez à Flamel n'est ce pas ?

Harry, un peu moqueur, lui répondit :

-Déjà, il ne fait pas beau, il pleut. En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on sait que Voldemort veut la pierre.

Hagrid poussa un petit cri, Hermione sursauta et Ron tomba de sa chaise.

-Chut, chut ! s'exclamait Hagrid. Les élèves ne sont pas censés le savoir ! Venez me voir d'ici peu, on en parlera. Mais taisez ça, je vous en prie !

Il était reparti rapidement, presque inquiet, ce qu'il cachait à présent dans son manteau. Ron soupira et Hermione réfléchit. Mais aucun d'eux ne trouva ce que Hagrid cachait avec tant de ferveur.

-

Ron bailla bruyamment en frissonnant. Hermione lui donna un coup de coude dans l'estomac pour le faire taire. Il retint un gémissement. Harry leur jeta un regard noir et en reçut deux d'excuse en réponse. Il remit la cape d'invisibilité en place d'un geste faussement rageur et les somma silencieusement d'avancer. Il traversèrent le parc, frissonnant dans la fraîcheur de la nuit. Ils se hâtèrent d'arriver à la petite cabane du garde-chasse. Hermione, emmitouflée dans sa cape, frappa à la porte, provoquant un émoi à l'intérieur. Il y eut un bruit de verre brisé, un aboiement sonore et un juron furieux. Finalement, la porte s'ouvrit avec un grincement. La haute stature de Hagrid apparut dans l'entrebâillement, tendu, un parapluie dans la main, prêt à bondir. Il les aperçut et dit d'une voix bourrue :

-Ah, c'est vous.

Il se détendit et ouvrit la porte en plus grand. Ron et Hermione se glissèrent à l'intérieur et Harry les suivit non sans avoir jeter un regard en coin à Hagrid. L'homme referma vivement la porte et retourna prés du feu. Harry caressait doucement Crocdur qui était sur le point de ronronner (--) tandis que Ron et Hermione s'approchaient d'un Hagrid nerveux. Il retira un chaudron du feu et en vida l'eau brûlante. Ignorant les questions silencieuses et pressées des étudiants, en retira une grosse pierre ovale.

-Qu'est ce que… ? demanda Harry, aussitôt coupé par Ron.

-Où l'avez-vous eu Hagrid ? s'exclamait-il, excité.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsqu'il y eu un craquement sonore. Hermione poussa un cri aigu que Hagrid couvrit avec un rugissement de joie. Harry et Ron s'approchèrent lentement. L'œuf s'ouvrit en deux et le bébé dragon apparut. Il n'était pas très beau. Ses ailes hérissées de pointes étaient gigantesques, comparées à son corps grêle d'un noir de jais. Il avait un long museau avec de grandes narines, des cornes naissantes et de grands yeux oranges et globuleux. Le dragon éternua et des étincelles jaillirent de son museau.

-Il est superbe… souffla Hagrid, les larmes aux yeux. Je vais l'appeler Norbert.

Ron tendit la main pour le caresser mais Hagrid le devança. Norbert claqua la mâchoire et Hagrid s'enthousiasma comme quoi il l'avait reconnu. Harry échangea un regard angoissé avec Hermione. La jeune fille prit la parole d'une voix anxieuse :

-Hagrid, relâchez le dans la nature.

Mais Hagrid ne l'écouta pas, tout à Norbert.

-Hagrid, dans combien de temps aura-t-il sa taille adulte ?

Mais il ne répondit pas à sa question. Harry le rejoignit prés de la vitre, d'un pas rapide. Un garçon fuyait vers le château. Mais même de dos, Harry le reconnut.

-Malfoy ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-

Hagrid avait montré de l'inquiétude et les avait jeté dehors. Harry, Ron et Hermione retournèrent à la tour Griffondor tout en chuchotant. Harry se désintéressa de la conversation pour glisser sa main dans sa poche. Ses doigts glacés se refermèrent sur un parchemin et un fin sourire mi-figue mi-raisin joua sur ses lèvres. La conversation de ses amis effleura son esprit qui réagit et émergea. Il poussa un soupir et intervint entre ses deux amis qui se disputaient :

-De toute manière, il faut que Hagrid s'en débarrasse.

-

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les trois amis descendirent dans la Grande Salle pour déjeuner. Chuchotant, ils échangèrent leur point de vue sur la présence de Norbert chez Hagrid. Harry effleura à nouveau le parchemin dans sa poche et un expression fugitive de remord traversa son visage. Il le sortit et le déroula avec un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis curieux. Il respira un bon coup pour se persuader qu'il le faisait pour le bien de cette vie et du château.

_Cher Hagrid,_

_Ton chien à trois tête, Touffu, a été placé en première position pour la protection de l'objet. Il y a également Chourave, Flitwick, McGonagall, Quirell, moi-même et évidemment Rogue qui l'ont également protégé. Elle est située dans le couloir interdit. J'espère que tu comprendra l'importance de ton silence ! Une fois la lettre lue, jette la au feu. Ces renseignements ne doivent pas tomber entre n'importe quelle main. _

_Sincèrement,_

_Albus .P.W.B. Dumbledore_

Harry retint un glapissement de surprise. Les informations recueillies dépassaient toutes ses attentes. Il releva son regard vers ses deux amis qui le fixaient d'un œil interrogatif. A voix basse, il leur résuma ce qu'il avait vu.

-Rogue ! s'exclamèrent en même temps les deux élèves.

Harry ne répliqua pas, tout à ses pensées. Rogue ou Quirell ? Il ne savait pas. Avec un soupir, il se leva et alla en cours, suivit de Ron et Hermione.

-

-Mais si jamais quelqu'un le découvre… chuchotait Hermione, angoissée.

-Ecoute Hermione, dit Ron, agacé, nous n'avons pas le choix !

-Charlie, interrompit Harry.

Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un étrange regard.

-Euh, tu sais Harry… commença timidement Ron, je suis Ron, tu me confond avec mon frère Charlie…

Harry secoua la tête tandis qu'une idée faisait son chemin dans son esprit.

-Ton frère s'occupe bien des dragons non ?

Harry vit à l'étincelle dans les yeux de ses amis qu'ils avaient compris.

-

-Pourquoi c'est à nous de faire le sale travail ? bougonna Ron. Pourquoi Hermione peut-elle rester tranquillement dans la salle commune alors que nous devons aller chercher Norbert puis l'amener à la tour d'astronomie de Poudlard ?

Il râla encore un peu jusqu'à ce que Harry lui ordonne de se taire. Il soupira mais obéi. Glissant sur l'herbe trempée, ils arrivèrent tant de bien que de mal devant chez Hagrid. Le pauvre garde chasse pleurait des larmes de crocodile. Ils avaient beau l'avoir mis au courant deux jours avant, Hagrid n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à quitter le dragon. Harry et Ron, après un regard conciliant à Hagrid, se saisirent de la caisse chacun par une poignée et, recouvert de la cape d'invisibilité, se dirigèrent vers le château, accompagnés par les sanglots bruyants du garde chasse.

-Il va nous faire repérer, chuchota Ron.

-Et toi aussi ! répliqua Harry.

Ron se tut mais on sentait bien qu'il était vexé. Harry le remarqua.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé mais la pression me rend nerveux.

-Ce n'est pas grave ! s'exclama Ron.

Aussitôt, l'ambiance s'allégea.

-

Ron posa la caisse en haut de la tour avec un soupir de soulagement. Harry ne put que l'imiter. Il avait croisé Rusard et sa chatte plusieurs fois… Cette dernière s'arrêtant souvent prés d'eux, reniflant, leur faisant peur. Heureusement Rusard ne remarquait rien et continuait sa ronde. Ils avaient également vu McGonagal, Rogue et Quirell (qui semblait être menacé par le premier) et quelques autres personnes. Heureusement, Norbert s'était tu et ils avaient pu arriver sain et sauf et en un morceau à la Tour. Ron souffla tandis que Harry amenait Norbert vers le parapet. Ron le rejoignit rapidement. Décidés à profiter du temps qu'ils leur restaient, Ron et Harry fermèrent la porte avec un sort et s'assirent sur le parapet. La lune était pleine et son rayonnement les éclairait. Les deux garçons plaisantèrent un moment jusqu'à ce qu'ils finissent par ne plus savoir quoi dire. Ron attrapa la lettre de Charlie et la relue pour tuer le temps.

_Cher Ron,_

_Comment vas-tu en ces temps troublés ? Merci pour ta lettre. Je serai ravi de m'occuper du Norvégien à crête mais ce ne sera pas facile de l'amener jusqu'en Roumanie. Je viendrai avec quelques amis le chercher. Peux-tu être en haut de la plus haute tour samedi à minuit ? Envoie moi vite ta réponse._

_Bises, _

_Charlie_

Ron grogna et froissa le parchemin. Harry, les yeux fixés vers l'horizon, demanda d'une voix douce :

-Ron… Parle-moi de ta famille.

Ron laissa échapper une sorte de glapissement. Harry reprit :

-Tu m'en a un peu parlé en début d'année… Mais tu esquivais le sujet.

Ron soupira. Et se lança.

-Ginny a dix ans. C'est la seule fille de la famille. On aime bien l'embêter…

Ensuite viens moi. Je n'ai rien à dire sur moi.

Après, il y a Fred et George, les jumeaux. Tu les as vu à Poudlard. Ce sont de vrais farceurs, ça énerve passablement maman. Elle dit qu'ils prennent trop de risques. M'enfin, ils nous font bien rire.

Ensuite, c'est Percy. Tu l'as sûrement vu, il est préfet et imbu de sa personne. On ne l'aime pas trop.

Après, il y a Bill. Il travaille a Gringott. Il a un lock un peu rebelle. Mais on l'aime beaucoup.

Ensuite vient Charlie. C'est l'aîné. Il travaille en Roumanie avec les dragons. C'est lui qui vient ce soir.

Ron se tut. Harry hésita et souffla finalement :

-Et le 8e ?

Ron étouffa un sanglot.

-On est que 7, se borna-t-il.

Harry soupira.

-Et ton petit frère Ron ?

Ron laissa une larme rouler sur sa joue.

-Il avait 4 ans, Willy. Il est mort pendant l'été, lorsque mon père l'emmenait au ministère. Tué par des mangemorts fous et soûls.

Il essuya la larme qui avait coulé avant de demander d'une voix enroué :

-Et toi ? Ta famille ?

Harry respira profondément. Il caressa le bois de la caisse de Norbert pour se donner du courage. Il commença :

-Je suis le fils unique de James Potter et Lily Evans. Mon père et ma mère sont de bons sorciers. Tu connais l'Ordre Ron ?

-Oui, mes parents en font partis.

-Et pis ils y en a tout le temps chez nous. Ce n'est pourtant pas leur QG ! Cette question me trotte dans la tête depuis un moment déjà.

Ron acquiesça et dit :

-Hermione nous aidera à comprendre.

Ils virent alors apparaître quelques personnes à balai. Ron et Harry montèrent la lourde caisse sur le parapet. Ils firent un signe de tête en guise de bonjour pour ne pas faire trop de bruit. Ils posèrent la caisse dans le filet qui pendait au bout de chaque balai. Charlie fit un sourire à Ron et acquiesça en direction de Harry. Ils repartirent aussitôt. _Harry sourit à Ron. Ils descendirent les escaliers, blottis sous la cape d'invisibilité. Seulement, un pied jaillit. Ron étouffa un cri et entraîna Harry dans sa chute. Harry tomba sur la cape, ce que la rendit toujours invisible. Seulement, l'expression de pure horreur du visage de Ron lui fit peur. Il tourna lentement la tête pour se trouver face au visage triomphant de Drago Malfoy et celui, choqué, de McGonagall._

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le Chapitre 16 : La forêt interdite et la réunion épiée , il est question de points enlevés, de maux au dos suite à une vilaine chute et à un Ron émerveillé par Harry. Après, Harry, comme d'habitude, ne va pas suivre ses amis et Hagrid dans la forêt, ce qui va bien évidemment lui attirer des ennuis. Et des gros, surtout quand, avec Voldemort, il est question d'un repérage des lieux…

* * *

Harry : C'est définitif, je hais mais je hais cette fic. 

AD : Ah ouais et pourquoi ?

Harry : Tu me fais passer pour un débile fini et, de plus, compte pas sur moi pour les parties 3 et 4, surtout quand tu as tué et torturé m…

AD : KWOUA ? Tu as osé fouiller dans mes affaires ?

Harry : Ben évidemment !

Voldy : Ca chauffe dans le coin... Pitêtre j'aurais le droit de torturer l'ote…

AD : Toi, la ferme. Même si t'es mon préféré, c'est pas le moment !

Voldy : Non mais oh, chuis pas une porcelaine qu'on arbore moi !

AD : Tu veux vraiment en devenir une ?

Voldy : …

AD : Bien ! Couché les persos !

Voldy : ARGGGGGHHHH ! Je suis pas un chien ! Endoloris !

AD, évitant : Allons petit chiot, du calme.

Harry : Hihihi !

Voldy : Grrrrrr !

'Voldy saute sur Ryry pour l'étrangler, Ryry est trop surpris pour se débattre et AD regarde le spectacle d'un air chagriné'

AD : désolé pour cette scène mais on a quelques problèmes techniques…

Harry, étouffé sous Voldy : Technique ! Tu parles !

Voldy : la fermeuh imbécileuh !

'Un rideau rouge tombe et recouvre les persos et l'auteuse.'

* * *

Voilà voilà ! J'espère que ça plu et que vous me donnerez plein de reviews ! Bizoos à tous ! 

J'vous adore !

AD


	17. La forêt interdite et la réunion épiée

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et général… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potter sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1ère année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)  
Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RA**Q**

**Mais quand est-ce que tu nous fait une brochette de belettes grillées? et un balafré façon tartare mh?  
**Dès que je peux, promiiiiiiis !

**Tu peux pas changer de préféré ? Et de souffre douleur ?  
**Nian. Tom je l'aime, comme vous le verrez dans le délire du chap' 17. Harry, je le hais, sauf quand il devient mijant. Je changerai pô même sous la torture ! Nia.

* * *

**Note :** Je suis déçue et j'ai longuement hésité à mettre ce chap'. Seulement 9 review. Qui n'a pas su faire l'effort de n'écrire même rien qu'un mot ? Qui n'a pas fait l'effort et devra rentrer chez lui arrêter de faire le moindre mouvement ? Votez et élisezle(a) méchant(e)enfant. Enfin. Ce n'est que pour ceux qui font l'effort de m'écrire un mot que je poste. Un jour, je trouverai le moyen de donner la suite qu'à ceux qui review mdr  
Sans rancune. 

* * *

Chapitre 16 : La forêt interdite et la réunion épiée 

* * *

_Harry cacha la cape et la rangea habilement dans sa poche. Ron retint un juron tandis qu'Harry devinait que Malfoy n'était pas étranger à tout cela. Le jeune Weasley semblait sur le point de lui sauter dessus mais la présence calmante de Harry à ses côtés l'en empêcha._

_-Vous deux, hors de votre dortoir… balbutia McGonagall, cherchant ses mots. C'est une honte, un scandale ! Suivez-moi messieurs._

_Les trois élèves suivirent docilement leur professeur, deux à la mine défaite et le dernier rayonnant. McGonagall s'assit derrière son bureau et leur ordonna de s'asseoir. Elle leva le regard sur ses élèves et commença :_

_-Je suis très déçue. Horriblement déçue par votre comportement ! _

_Elle se tut pour reprendre de plus belle :_

_-Potter, vous êtes comme votre père. Tâchez de faire meilleure impression que lui. Et vous, monsieur Weasley, vous auriez donc pu retenir Potter ! _

_Elle les toisa un par un. _

_-Vous irez tous trois en retenue avec Hagrid._

_Drago perdit son sourire :_

_-J'ai du mal entendre. Vous avez dit tout les trois ?_

_-Bien que vos intentions soient honorables, vous aussi étiez dehors._

_Le professeur se tourna vers les deux Gryffondors. _

_-Et je vous enlève 100 points pour avoir airés dans les couloirs. Cela vous rappellera peut-être le règlement. _

_-100 ?_

_-Chacun, précisa-t-elle. Maintenant, retournez dans vos dortoirs. _

_Les trois élèves sortirent. Drago leur fit un sourire méprisant et Ron et Harry retournèrent à la tour, minés._

_-200 points à nous seuls… rumina Ron._

_Harry acquiesça. Une voix retentit :_

-Harry, Harry…

_Le garçon se tourna vers Ron mais ce dernier n'avait pas ouvert la bouche, amer. _

-Harry, je t'en supplie !

_Harry poussa un grognement. Il avait soudain mal au dos. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Ron mais ce dernier semblait fondre… Harry poussa un cri, étouffé par une main et…_

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux, face à Ron, accroupi prés de lui.

-Ca va ?

Harry ne répondit pas, couvert d'une sueur glacée. Il se releva, grimaçant. Il avait juste rêvé… Ron murmura :

-Quand Charlie et les autres sont partis, tu t'es écroulé. Tu m'as fait peur !

Harry lui fit un sourire amusé mais les images de son rêve revenaient le tourmenter. Et si… ? Ron rabattit la cape sur eux et ils descendirent les escaliers. Harry chuchota :

-Mets-toi bien contre le mur droit.

Ron, bien que surpris, obéit. Un pied jaillit mais ne fit que frôler son mollet. Ron retint un cri.

-Monsieur Malfoy, ne racontez pas n'importe quoi. Il n'y a personne ici ! s'emporta la directrice des Gryffondor.

Ron poussa un soupir lorsqu'ils furent éloignés.

-Par Merlin, j'ai cru qu'on y passerait ! Comment as-tu deviné ?

-Instinct, répondit-il.

Ce n'était pas entièrement faux. Harry poussa un long soupir et dit le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame qui les laissa passer après avoir quelque peu rouspétée. Ils échangèrent un regard soulagé. Hermione ne les avait pas attendus mais ils le préféraient. C'était mieux ainsi. Ils avaient besoin de se remettre de leurs émotions.

-

-Ca suffit ! siffla-t-il. Je n'ai que trop attendu !

Les mangemorts se recroquevillèrent.

-Il faut passer à l'action ! Endoloris !

Il y eut un cri de douleur.

-Nous allons faire un repérage des lieux demain soir. Et gare à vous si vous n'y êtes pas !

Un cœur de voix emplies de douleur s'éleva.

-

Harry et Ron, guère éveillés, essayaient de ne pas tomber dans leur bol de porridge quand Hermione, fraîche et joyeuse, arriva à la table. Elle s'assit et se pencha vers eux :

-Alors ? chuchota-t-elle.

-Ca va, on a réussi, répondit Harry sur le même ton. On a failli être attrapé par MacGo mais c'est bon.

Hermione foudroya du regard Harry pour le surnom de leur professeur mais ne répondit pas. Ron, la tête dans les mains, semblait écouter leur discussion seulement un ronflement sonore retentit. Harry pouffa et Hermione roula les yeux. Harry fit sauter les bras de Ron d'un geste sec et, sa tête, sans appui, tomba… dans le bol de porridge. Cela eut pour effet de réveiller complètement Ron, qui se noyait dans son bol. Il redressa la tête, ruisselant de lait, hébété. Harry lui jeta une serviette à la figure pour qu'il se débarbouille. Ron essuya rapidement son visage sous les quolibets moqueurs. Il resta plus longtemps que nécessaire sous la serviette, sûrement pour cacher la rougeur qui s'étalait sur ses joues. Il siffla d'une voix étouffée :

-Harry tu me le payeras !

Harry Potter ricanait, retenant autant que possible ses éclats de rire. Les larmes aux yeux, il échangea un regard avec Hermione qui, elle aussi, gloussait. Ron respira un grand coup et sortit de sous sa serviette aussi rouge que sa figure. Ses taches de rousseur disparaissaient sous la couleur qui colorait agréablement ses joues. Il balança la serviette sur Harry mais hélas on n'apprend pas à un attrapeur à esquiver les cognards. La serviette vola mais ne toucha jamais son but premier. Ce fut Hermione qui la reçut en plein visage. Elle cessa aussitôt de rire et son visage devint sévère. Harry attendit l'explosion, riant silencieusement. Ça ne manqua pas :

-RON WEASLEY, APPRENEZ À VISER SINON ÇA VA MAL FINIR !

Harry éclata de nouveau de rire, regardant ses amis et remarquant à quel point ils étaient semblables. Ron et Hermione lui jetèrent un regard mauvais. Harry décida que la retraite était une astuce excellente et il sortit de la Grande Salle, secoué de rire.

-

La journée passa rapidement, peut-être trop. Harry se retrouva donc le soir à la bibliothèque avec Hermione sur le dos et Ron en train de râler. Il en profita pour changer la couverture du livre des animagi en un simple livre. Il l'ouvrit et se plongea dans sa lecture après avoir sourit face à la présentation maraudienne de Patmol, Lunard, Queudver et Cornedrue sur la page de gauche.

Cher lecteur, 

**Tu qui secura procedis mente, parumper siste gradum quaeso verbaque pauca lege.  
**(NdA : Traduc' : Toi qui t'avance l'esprit tranquille, arrête toi un instant de marcher, je te prie, et lis ces quelques mots)

_Si tu as ouvert ce livre, c'est pour dépasser des frontières, te surpasser. Espérer devenir le monde. Croire en un jour meilleur, croire à la fusion de deux âmes sœurs. Croire en un soleil après l'ombre, en un sourire après les larmes, en un regard étincelant. Un jour de beau temps après un jour de pluie. _

_Vouloir voir plus loin que la portée de tes yeux, sentir toute la nature autour de toi, en percevoir les moindres détails. La comprendre, la défendre et l'accepter. _

_Alors si ton objectif est sûr, vas droit au but._

_Mais si tu hésites, si tu n'oses pas tenter l'aventure des animagi, alors fermes ce livre et oublies-le. Car seul ta volonté te guidera à ton but. _

_M'enfin, ce n'est qu'un simple conseil._

_Je te souhaite en tout cas du courage. Ce sera long et tu risques d'abandonner. Prends patience et ta vie se parera de couleurs chatoyantes. _

_Garde espoir, quelle que soit ta vie._

_L'Auteur._

Harry redressa un œil, passionné. Ni Ron ni Hermione ne s'occupaient de lui alors il se remit à lire.

_Partie 1: La préparation mentale_

_Avant de tenter l'aventure, il faut être prêt mentalement. Car c'est un choc de sentir une présence envahir son esprit et fusionner avec. Il faut se sentir en équilibre parfait, n'avoir aucun choc, ni être malade._

Harry redressa la tête, inquiet. Et si le pendentif… ? Non, se dit-il avant de se replonger dans la liste des interdits et de passer à la partie 2.

_Partie 2 : Théorie _

_Tout d'abord, après s'être assuré de l'équilibre parfait, il suffit de se plonger dans une transe avec un sort. Il faudra alors chercher son animagus au fond de son âme, en pensant aux qualités et aux défauts qui nous caractérisent. Parfois la découverte de l'animal est immédiate mais des fois cela peut durer des mois._

Harry réfléchit. Il avait certes, hâte de découvrir son animal mais ne serait-il pas déçu s'il ne venait pas immédiatement ou pire, jamais ? Il raffermit sa volonté et exécuta la formule qui le plongea aussitôt dans le noir. Il tenta de bouger mais il se sentait figé aussi bien de terreur que d'impuissance. Alors il se résigna à attendre.

Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Une seconde ? Une minute ? Une heure ? Harry n'en avait pas conscience. Il était resté assis, muet, sous le silence pesant qui faisait fléchir ses épaules. Il commençait à désespérer quand il aperçut de la lumière. Son cœur se mit à battre à toute vitesse et il prit sur lui pour se lever. Il s'avança en titubant, l'esprit rempli d'espoir. Mais…

Une main vigoureuse se mit à le secouer comme un prunier. Il tenta d'y échapper, de rejoindre cette lumière qui lui offrirait son futur mais la personne qui le secouait était trop forte, trop pressante pour le laisser aller. Alors il sentit ses yeux se fermer sur le bonheur qu'il avait ressentit pour se rouvrir sur ses amis, penchés sur lui, inquiets. Il se retint de les gifler, de leur donner des coups pour l'avoir retirer au moment même où il allait découvrir son animal. Il respira doucement, essayant de ne pas avoir l'attitude d'un noyé. Mais il avait besoin d'air et était affalé sur sa chaise. Il se redressa et se leva.

-Harry, ça va ? demanda Hermione.

Harry tenta de s'empêcher de parler mais ce fut trop tard :

-Si tu m'avais laissé, j'irai mieux !

Il se tourna vers la porte et s'efforça d'adopter une voix calme :

-Si on allait voir Hagrid ? Cela fait longtemps !

Ron et Hermione, bien qu'un peu tendus, acceptèrent nerveusement.

-

Silencieux, marchant d'un pas rapide vers la forêt et la petite cabane de bois étincelant d'une lueur vive d'un feu. Harry pressa ses amis d'avancer plus vite sous une lune qui éclairait le paysage. Il frappa à la porte et il entendit vaguement quelques bruits à l'intérieur. Hagrid était là. Il ouvrit la porte et sourit aux trois élèves bien que sa mine fut préoccupée.

-Ah, bonjour vous trois ! Ou plutôt bonsoir !

-Bonsoir Hagrid ! s'exclama le trio en cœur. Comment ça va ?

-Bien, grommela-t-il. Je comptais aller dans la forêt. Il y a des choses qui ne devraient pas y être.

Harry sentit son cœur battre à la chamade.

-On peut vous accompagner ? supplia-t-il.

-Non.

Harry eut l'air si désolé (il emprunte son regard à son parrain et le pose sur le garde chasse) qu'Hagrid poussa un soupir chagriné et annonça :

-Si vous voulez.

Harry eut un grand sourire tandis que Ron lui fit un clin d'œil et qu'Hermione se mordit machinalement la lèvre.

-Que compte-tu faire exactement ? demanda Harry.

-Repérez les lieux et voir ce qui s'y trouve.

Harry eut un regard étincelant. Une occasion de voir la forêt de prés.

-Bon ben…

Le demi-géant semblait gêné.

-Je vais chercher Crockdur…

Il rentra dans la cabane et en ressortit un instant plus tard, le chien devant lui et une arbalète en main. Devant les regards des jeunes élèves, il s'expliqua :

-Par les temps qui courent, il vaut mieux être bien armé…

Il reprit contenance.

-Bien, allons-y.

Harry sortit sa baguette d'un geste sûr et entra dans la forêt à la suite de Hagrid. Ron et Hermione le suivirent rapidement. Harry marmonna un lumos et fut d'abord aveuglé. Puis sa vision s'y adapta. Il vit plus clairement les arbres se dessiner autour de lui. Mais, sachant ce que Hagrid venait faire ici, il tamisa sa lumière. On devait avoir l'allure d'un phare, pensait Harry avec un sourire. Il se glissa à côté du demi-géant. Crockdur avait le pas régulier et était en avance sur le groupe. Mais il revenait rapidement au niveau de Hagrid. Ce dernier, après un moment de marche, semblait s'être détendu. Il dit quelque chose mais Harry ne l'écouta pas. Il entendit les pas du groupe s'éloigner mais il restait immobile, comme figé. Une lueur verdâtre semblait provenir d'une clairière, face à lui. Elle l'attirait sensiblement, ondulant de manière expressive. Il regarda autour de lui et jura. Ils étaient partis, il était seul. Alors, avec un soupir silencieux, il se dirigea droit vers elle.

-

-Hagrid !

Le cri de Hermione, surpris, désemparé, le fit se retourner.

-Qu'y a-t-il ? Et où est Harry ?

Hermione gémit :

-Il a disparu !

Hagrid poussa un juron furieux.

-Quand Hermione ? Quand a-t-il cessé de nous suivre ?

Ron intervint :

-Dix minutes je crois.

Hagrid fit volte-face et se mit à faire le chemin en sens inverse.

-

Harry, dont la respiration s'était accélérée, marchait silencieusement entre les arbres. Il aperçut des formes sombres convergés vers le centre de la clairière et il eut le souffle coupé, ne se rendant pas compte de la ligne verte qu'il venait de traverser et qui l'illuminait de manière cruelle et inhumaine, ni sa magie sombre qui se glissait dans son corps par le simple fait de sa respiration.

-Mangemorts… chuchota-t-il en frissonnant.

Et forcément, qui dit beaucoup de mangemorts disait également… Il déglutit. Malgré le danger qu'il y avait, toujours plus grand, Harry continua à avancer. Il contourna la clairière à la recherche d'une cachette. Finalement, il se jeta dans un buisson à la vue de deux formes sombres qui s'avançaient vers lui. Elles ne le virent pas et Harry attendit. Pas trop longtemps.

-

-Je pense… que… Harry serait… retourner… à l'orée de la forêt, dit Hermione, essoufflée. Il est… intelligent…

Hagrid approuva d'un geste vif de la tête. Il suivit l'idée d'Hermione et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'orée de la forêt, forçant Ron et Hermione à courir à nouveau.

-

-Bien, vous êtes tous présents. Parfait.

La voix glacé et aiguë fit frissonner Harry de souvenirs récents.

-Vous avez fait des repérages ?

Les mangemorts acquiescèrent silencieusement. Voldemort fit glisser son regard sur chacun avant de faire signe à l'un d'eux. Son partisan (ou esclave selon le point de vue mdr) s'avança, s'agenouilla et se mit à parler d'une voix rapide. Harry ne capta pas toutes ses paroles mais suffisamment pour comprendre que Poudlard avait du souci à se faire. Il sentit une sueur froide lui glisser le long du cou et remua, gêné. Il y eu un crissement de feuilles sous lui et il jura silencieusement. Voldemort s'était redressé et balayait du regard la clairière. Harry retint son souffle. Il était sûr que le Lord noir s'était arrêté sur sa cachette et l'avait localisé. Il cessa totalement de respirer avec l'horrible impression d'être repéré. Voldemort releva le regard et siffla :

-Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ici… Trouvez le et ramenez-le moi vivant !

Et Harry perdit toute les notions de ses entraînements : il paniqua. Même s'il avait connu un entraînement puissant, il restait un garçon de 11 ans terrifié. Il se dressa et prit la fuite, baguette en main, sa cape voletant à sa suite. Il entendit des cris et des protestations derrière lui et sentit le souffle chaud de ses poursuivants sur son cou. Il bifurqua, effectua quelques virages destinés à perdre les sorts lancés.

Mais un des mangemorts, moins bête que les autres, calcula l'angle et frappa.

Harry, retrouvant son calme, s'en voulait d'avoir réagit si bêtement. Mais il soupirait doucement, soulagé d'avoir un minimum de contrôle de la situation. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un moment il était debout, zigzaguant, l'instant suivant il se trouvait au sol. Une douleur intense le saisit dans le dos et il se retrouva à plat ventre dans l'herbe, secoué de soubresauts. Il ne voyait plus rien, sa vision était devenue floue. Quelqu'un hurlait. Des rumeurs de paroles l'entouraient de toute part mais la douleur formait un rempart étanche. Quand le sort s'arrêta, il remarqua qu'il était entouré de six mangemorts. Il se redressa, baguette en main, prêt à fuir. Il perdit le contrôle de son corps. Il jetait des sorts à âme et corps perdus, dans la terreur de ce qu'il se passerait s'il perdait. Il ne voulait pas se retrouver face à Voldemort, désarmé, terrorisé. Il ne voulait pas que son père soit déçu, il ne voulait pas faire l'objet d'un chantage odieux. Ses sorts s'espacèrent peu à peu… Sa vision devint floue, si bien qu'il ne vit bientôt plus rien. Il usa ses réserves de magie pour se débattre, sans même savoir où étaient ses ennemis ou même s'il en avait. Ses jambes fléchirent et cédèrent. Sa baguette roula au sol. Il entendit au loin des cris. Il glissa au sol, épuisé, les bras en croix. Sa baguette fut ramassée à ce qu'il vit –ou plutôt crut voir-. Ses paupières se fermèrent et ses yeux se figèrent. Deux bras rudes le soulevèrent et il tenta de se débattre, piteusement. Il se sentait lamentable. Bringuebalé, il supplia mentalement son père de le pardonner. Et il s'évanouit.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans le Chapitre 17 : Confrontation, Harry perd un peu ses moyens, devient malade et en plus veut en faire plus qu'il ne peut. Résultat, Voldemort le met au tapis, Harry s'énerve, se prend des Doloris et la fête continue ! Mais par quel accident tragique et horrible se conclura-t-elle ?

* * *

Harry : Sadique. 

Voldy : Je n'aurais dit mieux.

AD : Trop gentil comme compliment !

Harry : C'était un reproche.

Voldy : Pas pour moi.

Harry : …

AD : Niark ! Merci Tom.

Voldy, grimaçant à l'entente du nom : De rien. Vu tout ce que tu as fait pour moi dans la suite…

Harry : Humpf.

AD : Voldy je t'aimeuh !

'AD saute sur Voldy et lui fait un gros gros câlin.'

Voldy, secouant les bras : Oskooooours !

Harry : Crève.

AD : Je compte pas le tuer mon Tommy !

Voldy : Et je te ferai pas ce plaisir.

AD : N'empêche, j'adore ce chapitre, surtout la fin et le résumé !

Voldy : Moi aussi (comme la suite) !

Harry : On se demande vraiment pourquoi…

AD : Oui, on se demande…

Harry : Chuis tout seul… Personne n'est avec moi ni même me soutient !

'Harry fond en larmes.'

Sorcière Laideur 2005 : Moi je t'aime Ryry… Je suis avec toi !

Harry : C'est encore pire.

'Sorcière Laideur 2005 prend Ryry dans ses bras qui trouve le moyen de s'enfuir.'

Harry : Oskooooooours !

AD, l'attitude je m'en foutisme : N'oublie pas de revenir pour le chapitre prochain !

Voldy : Ouais, je veux en profiter !

'Les persos quittent la salle.'

* * *

Voilà voilà… J'espère que vous avez adoré. Désolée pour la fin en cliff mais fallait bien que je vous rappelle à quel point je pouvais être sadique ! 

Je veux des reviews ! Viteuh ! mdr

J'espère que ça vous plaira. Envoyez des reviews sinon je vais (encore) oublier la suite… Non non, ce n'est pas une menace… -sifflote-

M'enfin, bizooooooooooooooos à tous.

AD


	18. Confrontation

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1er année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)  
Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RA**Q**

**Vas-tu passer à un autre mode de torture à part le Doloris ?**

Mais ma chère et tendre, c'est déjà fait ! MOUHAHAHA !

**T'es vraiment trop sadique.**

Je sais mais bon, je suis une Lady Voldemort à mes heures perdues ! Pas vraiment perdues plutôt à plein temps mais bon…

**Qui est Sorcière Laideur 2005 ?**

Excellente question, je ne saurais y répondre moi-même… La sorcière la plus moche de l'année !

**

* * *

Note : **Bien le bonjour tout le monde. Mon retard est impardonnable je sais ; le chapitre était fait depuis longtemps, je sais. La fic va super bien (à part que je bloque un peu sur la partie deux) mais c'est de mon côté que ça va pas. J'essaie de me remonter le moral en causant avec Litany (d'ailleurs allez lire ses fics) mais bon, je crains de finir comme elle. Donc pardonnez-moi mais ça va pas fort de mon côté. 

**Note bis :** Je me mets aux slashs, grande nouvelle ! L'id du profil à partir duquel je posterai mes slashs est 1061577. Pour le moment rien n'est posté mais j'ai un OS en court et une fic en court également.

**Note bis bis :** En ce moment je commence sans arrêt des fics donc la publication sera encore plus ralentie, désolée ! Allez les lire d'ailleurs !

**Note bis bis bis :** Ce chapitre est dédié à ma Débi, ma Padmé, ma chérie qui a eu son anniversaire ! Bonne anniv' choupie, j'espère que ce chap' te plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Confrontation 

* * *

Harry rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il se sentait légèrement ballotté. Il usa de ses forces pour essayer de ficher le mangemort à terre. Une voix familière dit : 

-Olà Harry du calme !

Le garçon ouvrit les yeux pour voir la figure aimable de Hagrid. Harry poussa un soupir soulagé. Il se détendit et Hagrid sourit.

-C'est limite si les mangemorts n'ont pas mis la main sur toi dis-moi !

Harry acquiesça, sa gorge sèche le démangeant.

-Heureusement que Firenze était là.

Harry tourna la tête et fit un signe de remerciement au centaure qui se trouvait devant lui. Il ferma les yeux, soudain fatigué. Et il sombra, serein.

-

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, Harry savait où il était. L'odeur ignoble qui lui assaillait les narines le fit grimacer. Il poussa un gémissement dépité.

-Pas l'infirmerie !

Une voix sèche lui répliqua :

-Il fallait y penser avant.

Harry entrouvrit un œil pour apercevoir madame Pomfresh qui s'affairait devant une table. Elle s'approcha de lui et lui fourra une potion dans la bouche. Crachotant, protestant, Harry s'étrangla à moitié avec le liquide. Pomfresh poussa un soupir de fureur. D'un pas rapide elle retourna dans son bureau après avoir jeter :

-La prochaine fois, je te jure que ce sera autre chose que cela.

Harry prit un air désolé mais, à l'intérieur, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire. Pomfresh semblait furieuse mais c'était juste pour garder contenance. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il se blesse mais ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Harry soupira et en profita pour fermer les yeux et se reposer.

-

Pomfresh ne laissa pas sortir Harry de l'infirmerie, ce qui permit au jeune élève de finir sa transe animagus.

Tout était sombre, terriblement sombre. Mais la lumière venait à lui à moins que ce ne soit l'inverse. D'ailleurs, sa douce chaleur engourdissait ses membres lourds, et sa lumière faisait disparaître l'ombre de son cœur. Sa douceur apaisait les maux les plus profonds et les plus sombres de Harry. Le jeune garçon ferma les yeux, extasié. Il se sentait serein et libre. Harry se sentit alors fusionner avec cette chaleur irréelle. Il la pénétra au plus profond, la saisit au creux de son poing quoique c'était plutôt l'inverse. Harry sentit alors la température monter brusquement. Et sa tête heurta brusquement l'herbe rêche du sol. La première chose qui choqua Harry fut la couleur à dominante jaune or. Il se redressa, faisant plier l'herbe jaune sous ses pieds. Il mit sa main en visière, aveuglé par le soleil brûlant. Il poussa un grognement. Il aperçut au loin une forêt. Avec l'espoir d'arriver à l'ombre avant d'être griller, il se mit en route.

Il avait l'impression de marcher depuis des heures sur ce paysage inchangeant. Il poussa un soupir déchirant. Une lassitude profonde l'envahit. Il aperçut un arbre à l'ombre rafraîchissante et décida de s'y asseoir. Juste deux minutes… pensa-t-il. Et il s'endormit.

On le réveilla par un filet d'eau qui ruisselait de son visage. Il gémit mais consentit à ouvrir les yeux. Il plongea ses yeux dans deux lacs or. Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas. Hébété, il les contempla, glissa son regard sur les crocs acérés, sur la fourrure soyeuse or aux reflets rougeâtres. Il y eu un cri de phénix et d'aigle entremêlé et Harry ne prit pas la peine de détourner le regard, trop ébahi par la vue du splendide animal. Harry se releva précautionneusement, évitant les gestes brusques. Le lion poussa un rugissement et il y eu un étrange écho. Harry frémit imperceptiblement. L'animal majestueux le regardait profondément.

-Te voilà, Harry Potter.

Sa voix profonde vibrait, faisait frémir Harry. Il balbutia, la gorge sèche :

-Tu… Tu m'attendais ?

-Oui ! répondit-il, sa voix rendu étrange par le rire qui la secouait.

Harry sentit quelque chose de froid grimper sur sa jambe et il le repoussa, s'attirant un sifflement agacé.

-Tu m'es venu, jeune garçon. Tu sais ce que cela signifie je suppose ?

Harry acquiesça, les yeux brillants.

-Tu sera mon animagus.

Le lion eut un sourire, ce qui tordit étrangement sa bouche. Un courant d'air souleva sa crinière et, Harry fut surpris, d'apercevoir un sorte de coupure, comme une brisure de l'esprit sur le front de lion. Elle ne semblait pas vieille et avait la forme de la défense mentale. Autour de son fort portail se trouvait une ligne continue, brisée par une tache blanche aux allures de licorne. Harry cligna des yeux et le lion le regarda, impassible.

-Je suis toi et tu es moi.

Harry ne bougea pas, figé. Le lion le contempla profondément avant de déclarer :

-Pour te transformer, je vais t'expliquer.

Il leva sa patte et la pose sur le front de Harry. Aussitôt, des informations inconnus assaillirent son esprit. Il sut exactement que faire et quand le faire. Il sourit au lion, comme délivré. L'animal lui fit un clin d'œil et lui dit gravement :

-Accepte la réalité, Harry, beaucoup de choses te seront révélées. Tout n'est pas qu'illusion.

Tandis qu'Harry mûrissait ses paroles les sourcils froncés, un hurlement de désespoir s'éleva et tout tourbillonna.

L'instant d'après, il était à l'infirmerie, confortablement installé dans son lit. Harry gémit, une migraine atroce lui vrillant le crâne. Et il s'évanouit.

-

Harry grogna. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, pour apercevoir deux formes floues et ondulantes. Il cligna des yeux avant de mettre la main sur ses lunettes. Il les posa sur son nez avant un soupir. Il aperçut les visages inquiets de Ron et Hermione. Il leur sourit de manière rassurante.

-Ca va vous deux ?

Hermione sembla sortir de ses gonds.

-TU VIENS DE PASSER JE NE SAIS COMBIEN DE TEMPS EVANOUI ET TU RESTE AUSSI… CALME ET BADIN ?

Harry posa ses deux mains sur sa tête, une migraine violente éclosant dans son crâne.

-Hermione, gémit-il, arrête !

La jeune fille se calma et se mit à faire les cents pas. Elle s'arrêta.

-As-tu au moins appris quelque chose ? demandait-elle. As-tu risqué ta liberté pour une information capitale ?

Harry sourit. Cette jeune fille ressemblait plus à la Hermione qu'il connaissait. Il sourit doucement avant de lever la voix.

-Voldemort…

Il toussa violemment. Ron s'approcha de lui, inquiet. Harry lui fit signe que ça allait mais il donnait l'impression qu'il allait cracher ses poumons. Harry continuait à tousser, désespérément. Il lui semblait que sa toux se calmait et il tenta de continuer sa phrase. Mais elle reprit de plus belle. Plié en deux sur le lit, ses mains aux jointures blanches crispées sur les draps immaculés, il continuait de tousser. L'horreur lisible dans les yeux de Ron intrigua Harry. Il suivit son regard. Il posa les yeux sur les draps devant lui. Ils étaient maculés de petites tâches de sang. Cette vision le fit s'étouffer à moitié et lui arracha le larynx. Les yeux remplis de larmes, il avait l'impression que sa gorge était en feu, que son corps flambait tout entier dans un brasier furieux. Lorsque sa toux lui laissa un instant de repos, il poussa un gémissement pitoyable. Sa tête se reposa sur l'oreiller tandis que sa main essayait d'atteindre sa baguette. Ron la lui tendit et Harry fit disparaître les petites taches rouges du drap. Il ferma un instant les yeux avant d'être saisit d'une autre quinte de toux. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux, espérant désespérément que cela s'arrête. Il ne sentit pas Ron l'étendre sur son lit ni Hermione crier pour appeler l'infirmière. Sa gorge en feu ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il se recroquevilla en position fœtal, toussant toujours de plus belle. L'infirmière lui glissa une potion dans la gorge, précautionneusement. Harry ne le remarqua à peine. Il sentit avec soulagement le sommeil venir le chercher tandis que sa toux s'apaisait. Et il ferma les yeux, tel un bienheureux.

-

Quand Harry rouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit. A côté de son lit se trouvait deux formes immobiles endormies dans un enchevêtrement de bras et de jambes. Harry sourit au tableau que faisait ses amis avant d'avoir un petit rire. Chose qu'il n'aurait pas fallu. Une douleur intense revint en toute sa force dans sa gorge. Il se serait giflé. Déjà, la douleur renaissait de ses cendres. Il pressa ses mains sur sa gorge avec un gémissement étouffé qui, il l'espérait, n'avait pas réveillé ses amis. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et se mit debout sur ses jambes tremblantes, avec la ferme idée d'aller boire un verre d'eau. Mais il réalisa son idiotie. Il retourna s'allonger et, avec sa baguette et un petit sort, prit un verre d'eau. Il but doucement, pensant que sa gorge apprécierait le traitement. Seulement ce fut tout le contraire. La douleur s'attisa et Harry grogna faiblement. Il se noya dans son oreiller, souffrant. Il s'endormit ainsi, les muscles tendus, l'esprit sur ses gardes.

-

Cette fois-ci, quand il ouvrit les yeux, c'était le jour. Ron et Hermione s'étaient réveillés enfin presque. Seule Hermione était debout, lisant un livre, assise en bout de lit.

-Harry ! dit-elle d'une voix ravie.

Le garçon sourit.

-Ca va mieux ? interrogea Hermione.

Harry acquiesça avec un sourire engageant tel celui d'un vendeur pourri jusqu'à la moelle vendant des trucs d'origine douteuse. Mais Harry n'était pas un vendeur ni pourri à la moelle même si son sourire restait crispé. Il se leva et s'habilla tandis qu'Hermione se tournait, rougissante et gênée. Il rabattit les couvertures sur le lit et secoua vivement Ron. Le garçon balbutia quelques paroles avant de se rendre compte de l'endroit où il était. Il rougit et se redressa vivement. Harry lui sourit et les entraîna à se suite. Avec un rapide coup d'œil à la carte des maraudeurs et il s'élança vers une classe désaffectée. Il s'assit sur une chaise branlante. Il sortit sa baguette et appela à lui de l'encre et du parchemin. Il écrivit frénétiquement, jetant de temps à autre quelques coups d'œil à Ron et Hermione qui, assis sur le sol, le regardaient avec inquiétude. Il griffonna encore un moment avant de tendre le papier à ses deux amis.

Je ne suis pas suffisamment sûr de ma voix. Je préfère vous l'écrire. C'est plus prudent. Ma gorge est encore douloureuse. Je préfère éviter tout problème.

Hermione releva la tête et dans ses yeux dansait une question : Et pour les cours ? Harry secoua la tête et la jeune fille se replongea dans sa lecture.

J'ai espionné une réunion de mangemorts qui avait pour but un repérage. Je n'ai pas tout compris, ils étaient loin. Mais Poudlard a du soucis à se faire. Voldemort veut la pierre et il passera sous la trappe ce soir !

Ron et Hermione échangèrent un regard effaré avant de poser sur Harry leur yeux apeurés. Mais le garçon semblait plongé dans ses pensées. Quand il releva les yeux, ils brillaient d'une lueur de détermination. Il ouvrit la bouche et prit énormément sur lui pour prononcer :

-J'irai également.

-

Les cours passèrent rapidement. Harry, ayant quitté l'infirmerie ''illégalement'', il se trouvait obligé de pratiquer comme il le pouvait à chaque cours et, plus d'une fois, il fut pris d'une violente quinte de toux suite à un sort murmuré. Plus d'une fois, il vit sur sa paume de main de petites perles de sang. Et, plus d'une fois, il les faisait disparaître discrètement. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter. Finalement, ils retournèrent à leur salle commune, éreintés mais satisfaits.

-Pffoui, soupira Ron. Dure journée.

Hermione acquiesça.

-Oui, surtout avec cette toux !

Harry était presque agacé. Il en avait marre. Hermione dit timidement :

-Mais, si tu ne peux pas prononcé un seul sort… Pourquoi venir ce soir ?

Harry la fusilla du regard.

-Je ne suis pas infirme ! Qu'insinue-tu ? Que je ne sais pas me battre ?

Hermione, elle, battit en retraite.

-Non, c'était juste une question !

Harry poussa un soupir et grogna :

-Ecoute, je vais mieux. J'arrive à aligner plus de deux mots. Alors un simple sort, tu parle ! Un jeu d'enfant !

Hermione eut un léger sourire.

-Alors tu vas sous la trappe ?

-Oui ! répondit-il avec fougue.

Ron échangea un regard avec Hermione qui dit :

-Alors on vient.

Harry tourna un regard flamboyant vers eux.

-Pas question !

Hermione se leva, suivit de Ron. Les quelques élèves présents quittèrent la salle commune.

-Il est hors de question que tu affronte seul Tu-Sais-Qui !

-Et il est hors de question que vous vous fassiez tuer !

La fureur d'Harry grimpait. Un tremblement secouait la salle commune. Ron, blanc comme un linge, intervint :

-On t'accompagnera pour passer les épreuves. Ensuite, nous irons prévenir Dumbledore.

-Dumbledore !

Hermione se frappa le front.

-Il n'est pas ici, il est au ministère pour gérer la dernière attaque ! Or Vous-Savez-Qui a peur de Dumbledore ! IL pourra venir librement !

Harry sursauta. D'un regard, il sut ce qu'il avait à faire.

-D'accord Ron. Vous m'accompagnerez. Je gérerai un instant. Même si je ne suis pas de taille.

Les trois élèves échangèrent un regard angoissé. Pendant un instant, ils surent ce qu'était que ressentir le fait de savoir quelque chose sans pouvoir le partager.

-

Ron, Harry et Hermione sortirent de la salle commune, cachés par la cape. Ils avaient peur. Mais ils acceptaient. Ils savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Harry se glissa dans le couloir interdit en premier. Il se préparait à lancer un sort sur le chien à trois tête mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand il constata que le colosse dormait, sous un air de harpe ? Il sentit aussitôt quelque chose de suspect. Pourquoi ? Son cœur s'affolait sans raison. Il s'avança et son impression se renforça. La trappe avait été laissée ouverte. Il jeta un regard à Ron et Hermione avant de sauter dans le trou noir.

Il rebondit sur une surface lisse. Il se stabilisa debout, voyant Ron et Hermione arriver à leur tour. Ron soupirait tandis qu'Hermione fronçait les sourcils.

-C'est un filet du diable, ne le laissez pas vous attraper !

Les trois élèves jaillirent de la plante qui tentait de les accrocher et se réfugièrent prés du mur. Ils soufflèrent un coup.

-C'était moins une, commenta Ron.

Les deux autres ne répondirent pas. Ils se glissèrent dans le petit passage. Il menait à une salle plus vaste, plus sombre encore. Des bruissements d'ailes retentirent. Ils allèrent jusqu'à la porte et tentèrent de l'ouvrir, sans succès. Harry soupira et ils retournèrent au centre de la pièce, prés des balais. Des centaines de clés volaient, indifférentes à leur présence.

-Il faut attraper la bonne… souffla Hermione.

Harry fronça les sourcils en faisant un signe. Une clé flottait, entouré d'un dôme verdâtre.

-C'est elle ! hurlait Ron, rougissant peu après.

Harry acquiesça. C'était un peu gros pour du hasard. D'abord la trappe grande ouverte, avenante, puis la clé… Ignorant le malaise grandissant qu'il ressentait, il saisit la clé et ouvrit la porte. Ron et Hermione rentrèrent vite dans cette nouvelle salle car les centaines de clés étaient devenues de vraies furies. Harry referma la porte vivement. Les trois élèves échangèrent des regards choqués. Pour des obstacles, c'était des obstacles ! Ils avancèrent d'un pas dans cette salle complètement ténébreuse. L'endroit parfait pour un traquenard, pensait Harry. Mais la lumière s'alluma, révélant un terrain d'échecs géant. Ron eut les yeux brillants tandis que Hermione grimaçait. Harry s'avança et dit d'une voix étrangement assourdie :

-Il faut gagner une partie pour passer.

Ron répondit :

-Je serai le meneur. Harry, toi tu devras y aller. On te laissera ici.

Hermione allait protester car elle savait que les épreuves n'étaient pas finies mais Ron la coupa :

-Hermione, tu sera le fou, Harry, la dame et moi, le cavalier.

Ils prirent leurs places respectives.

-Ce sont aux blancs de commencer, murmura Ron. Donc à nous. Pion en H3.

Le pion obéi et le jeu commença. Rapidement, les noirs prirent l'avantage. Ron tentait de prendre autant de pièces qu'il en avait perdu. Alors qu'il allait faire un déplacement, Harry coupa :

-Tour en H4.

Ron lui lança un regard intrigué et Harry lui sourit. Il effectua quelques déplacements avant de lui même se mettre face au roi et de dire :

-Echec et Mat.

Le roi lança sa couronne à terre et la porte s'ouvrit. Ron et Hermione félicitèrent chaudement Harry qui brisa l'ambiance :

-Vous devez aller prévenir Dumbledore.

Sa voix, grave, prévoyante, les rendit anxieux.

-Mais, Harry, ils pourraient…

Harry coupa :

-Ils ne pourront rien.

Hermione baissa la tête avant d'avouer :

-Tu es un grand sorcier, Harry. Tu ira loin.

Elle l'enlaça et il lui fit un sourire.

-Allez-y, continua Harry d'une voix faible, prenez les balais de la salle des clés. Elles ne pourront pas vous atteindre et Touffu n'aura pas le temps de vous toucher. Allez, maintenant.

Avec un dernier regard, les trois se séparèrent. Harry se tourna vers la grande porte, respira profondément et s'avança, baguette en main, tous les sens à l'affût. Il passa dans une salle où un troll était assommé avant d'arriver dans une autre salle, éclairée. Il avança prudemment. Au centre, il y avait une table où se disposait plusieurs flacons. De longues flammes violettes s'élevèrent derrière lui et un feu noir naquit devant. Impossible de reculer. Il saisit le parchemin et lut :

Devant est le danger, le salut est derrière.

Deux sauront parmi nous conduire à la lumière,

L'une d'entre les sept en avant te protége,

Et une autre en arrière abolira le piége,

Deux ne pourront t'offrir que simple vin d'ortie,

Trois sont mortels poisons, promesse d'agonie,

Choisis, si tu veux fuir un éternel supplice,

Pour t'aider tu auras 4 indices.

Le premier : si rusée que soit leur perfidie,

Les poisons sont à gauches des deux vins d'ortie.

Le second : différente à chaque extrémité,

Si tu vas de l'avant, nulle n'est ton alliée.

Le troisième : elles sont de tailles inégales,

Ni naine ni géante en son sein n'est fatale.

Quatre enfin : Les deuxièmes, à gauche comme à droite,

Sont jumelles de goût mais d'aspects disparates.

-De la logique ! s'étonna Harry. Rogue a de la logique !

Il saisit le parchemin, le relut plusieurs fois avant de tendre la main vers un flacon, pour vérifier son intuition. Celui-ci s'écarta, sous l'influence d'un sort. C'était un poison remarqua ensuite Harry, son malaise grandissant. On voulait qu'il sorte vivant de ces épreuves… Il prit un minuscule flacon dans ses doigts. Il marmonna un sort et la potion pour le retour s'enflamma d'une aura rouge. Après un regard incertain, il avala le contenu de la petite bouteille. Il frissonna, comme si on l'avait plongé dans un bain d'eau froide. Il s'avança vers le feu et le traversa. Il ne ressentit aucune chaleur et ébaucha un sourire. Il descendit quelques marches, conscient d'un bruissement de vêtements derrière lui. Il prit la parole en regardant en direction de la personne face au miroir :

-Bonsoir professeur Quirell.

-

L'homme se retourna et fit un sourire mauvais.

-Bonsoir monsieur Potter. Vous êtes juste à l'heure.

Harry, la main serrée sur sa baguette, descendit encore quelques marches, sur ses gardes, prêt à bondir. Ses quelques mots de tout à l'heure avait déjà fatigué sa gorge. Mais il parlerait si nécessaire. Il se devait d'être lui-même. C'est à dire un Potter.

-Veuillez maintenant approcher, Potter. Peut-être comprendrez vous ce que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore a encore fabriqué.

Prudemment, Harry s'avança, baguette en avant. Il aperçut le professeur ébaucher un geste vers lui et, prit de peur, il redressa sa baguette. Sans un mot, sans un son, l'homme alla s'écraser contre le mur du fond. Il poussa un gémissement mais se releva. Harry s'avança vers le miroir. Il hésita, entre peur et obligation, à regarder à l'intérieur de l'objet de ses cauchemars. Il ne vit que son propre reflet. Il se sentit rasséréné. Son reflet prit quelque chose dans sa poche. Une pierre rouge sang. Il la laissa retomber tandis qu'Harry sentait son poids dans sa poche. Harry sentit son cœur s'accélérer. Il ne fallait pas qu'il perde la pierre. Il ne fallait pas que Quirell et les renforts qu'il avait sans doute amené ne se saisissent d'elle. Son regard retrouva le miroir. En un clignement d'œil, Harry fut captivé par le miroir, qui prit peu à peu la forme de ce fameux rideau noir. Il tenta de s'arracher à sa contemplation mais, comme avant, il était littéralement scotché par le regard. Il prit sur lui pour se détourner centimètres par centimètres. Finalement, soulagé, il recula pour être à nouveau loin du miroir. Alors, il regarda autour de lui. Quirell tremblait sur ses jambes, mal assuré, entouré de quelques mangemorts et d'une haute silhouette encapuchonnée. Harry ne les avait pas entendu arriver. Il redressa sa baguette, grave mais déterminé.

-Harry, quel plaisir de te revoir !

La voix sifflante le fit frémir. Jamais il ne s'y habituerait.

-Plaisir non partagé, répondit Harry d'un ton glacial.

Le mage noir fixa ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

-Tu ne serais pas venu, sinon, Harry.

Le garçon ne répondit pas, maîtrisant comme possible la quinte de toux qui s'apprêtait à sortir d'entre ses lèvres. Le mage noir ordonna :

-Récupérez la pierre et stupefixez le !

Harry se sentit comme frappé. Voldemort le voulait vivant… Il redressa sa baguette et jeta d'une voix qui lui semblait étrangère :

-Petrificus totalus !

Un mangemort s'effondra au sol, rigide. Mais Harry se désintéressa vite de lui car d'autres s'approchaient de lui. Au bout de quelques sorts, sa gorge se mit à le brûler férocement. Il eut juste le temps de former un dôme de protection avant qu'il ne se mette à tousser violemment, plié en deux. Les mangemorts s'obstinèrent à tenter d'abattre le dôme mais Harry était suffisamment concentré. Voldemort murmura :

-Nous avons trouvé notre petit espion d'hier soir, je crois…

Harry serra les poings. Il brisa la protection et, même si sa gorge le torturait toujours, il se mit à lancer des sorts en direction des mangemorts surpris d'un tel revirement de situation. Finalement, lorsqu'ils furent épuisés, Voldemort s'avança vers Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de se souvenir de l'été dernier. Sa main se serra sur sa baguette et les traits de son visage se tendirent. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres entama la danse :

-Endoloris !

Harry esquiva et répondit par un sort de désarmement retentissant. Ils échangèrent des sorts jusqu'à ce que Harry se rende compte que le mage noir jouait avec lui. Son cœur se gonfla de haine et, sans un seul mot, un rayon de magie brute jaillit de sa poitrine en direction du Lord. Il fut surpris mais détourna facilement la magie. Harry se sentit alors étrangement vidé. Mais jamais il ne laisserait tomber. Les souvenirs de l'été dernier firent naître la haine en lui. Et il lança d'avantage de sorts vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, prenant d'avantage de risques. Voldemort siffla :

-Oui, c'est cela Harry, laisse toi envahir par la haine…

Le garçon, plus que jamais furieux, lança un sort dont son esprit n'avait pas conscience. Un sort qu'il n'avait jamais appris. Voldemort ricana avant de lancer un Doloris qui toucha sa cible. Harry s'effondra au sol, se convulsant, toute sa haine évaporée. Il n'eut pas la force de crier. Son cœur pulsait dans sa poitrine, il n'entendait que cette mélodie, ankylosé par la douleur. Il se laissa submerger par une torpeur traîtresse. Il ne sut combien de temps la douleur le déchira, ni combien de temps le Lord le contempla mais lorsque cela prit fin, Harry peina à se remettre sur ses jambes tremblantes. Voldemort avait un sourire triomphant au visage.

-Rejoins-moi Harry, rejoins-moi…

Harry mit un instant à réaliser ce que son ennemi lui disait.

-Hors de question ! répondit-il avec fougue.

Voldemort ricana.

-Mais je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Harry reçut ainsi un autre Doloris qui dura tout aussi longtemps. Il poussa un gémissement qui fit naître un élancement dans sa gorge. Il avait si mal, il se sentait si loin de son corps… Quand tout s'arrêta, Harry se redressa. Tout autour de lui, le sol tanguait. La lumière se tamisait peu à peu. Sa baguette s'échappa d'entre ses doigts. Il regarda bêtement ses mains vides avant de remarquer que Voldemort jouait avec elle. Il la pointa sur lui en même temps que la sienne. Tout semblait se ralentir. Il y eu un éclair de lumière. Harry ne sut déterminer de quelle couleur. Et un autre suivit. Harry ne sut plus rien, après ça. Frappé en pleine poitrine, il semblait en chute libre. Il ne sentit pas son corps heurter le sol avec douceur. Toujours en s'affaissant, il sentait de plus en plus le froid. La douleur s'apaisait. Tout semblait si simple, si facile… Harry voulait dormir. Longtemps. Très longtemps. Toujours. C'est ce qu'il fit.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

* * *

Dans l'Epilogue : Un jour nouveau, un jour de Ténèbres , beaucoup de choses se passent… Il y eut un mort. Un mort, un Gryffondor, si jeune, si faible… Mais pourquoi ce monde existe-t-il ? Cette question tourne dans la tête d'un être particulièrement singulier qui se rend compte, qu'en fait, chaque jour n'est qu'un jour banal de Ténèbres.

* * *

Harry : Je vous hais. Surtout toi. 

Voldy : Moiiiii ?

Harry : Non, l'ote.

AD, moqueuse : Moi zoci je t'aimeuh !

Harry : C'est vrai quoi, c'est toujours sur moi que ça tombe.

AD : Je peux pas te saquer.

Voldy : Tu viens de lui dire que tu l'aimais.

Harry : Et toc.

AD : C'était juste histoire de le dire !

Voldy, boudeur : Mon œil voui !

Harry : Hihihi !

'AD fond en larmes et saute dans les bras de Litany –qui sait pas ce qu'elle fout là-.'

AD : Y sont tous mijants avec moi !

Litany : Courage ma puce ça ira mieux.

Harry : Ragnagna !

'Litany tire la langue à Ryry.'

Litany : Fait ce que tu veux faire sans réfléchir s'il le faut la bella.

Voldy : C'est vrai ça, faut faire ce qu'on veut et à fond !

AD à Voldy, reniflant dans les bras de Lit' : Pour de vrai ?

Voldy : Pour de vrai.

AD : Vrai de vrai ?

Harry : Pfff.

Voldy, agacé : Vrai de vrai de vrai !

Harry : Hihihi !

AD : Ok, je suis ton conseil.

Harry : Je me planquerai si j'étais toi.

Voldy : Et ça se prétend Gryffondor !

Harry : Je sais quand faut que je sauve ma peau c'est tout !

Voldy : C'est du pareil au même.

Harry : Que tu crois. Regarde la maintenant et admet ton erreur Satan.

Voldy : Merci du Satanique compliment.

'Voldy se tourne vers AD.'

AD : Ok, je me lance.

'AD roule le patin du siècle à Voldy sous les sifflets.'

'Litany boudine.'

'Juste avant que la scène ne soit caché par le rideau, une voix s'élève.'

Harry : Je l'avais prévenu !

* * *

Voilà voilà j'espère que vous comprendrez tous le ralentissement de publication. Bizoos 

Et des reviews siouplé !

Pasque les stats vraiment… 500 personnes environs qui lisent. Même si mes chaps sont pas spécialement longs, on dit que vous les lisez en deux fois. Ca fait quand même 250 personnes qui lisent et seulement une dizaine qui ont pitié de moi et qui me reviewent… Ca me déprimerait presque.

Enfin bref. A plus tard tout le monde les gens !

AD


	19. Epilogue

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Ben… euh… Je sais pas… peut-être que… môa ?  
Genre : Action/Adventure et general… aussi UA… Mystery… peut-être un poil de Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la première partie: Dans un monde où Voldemort n'est jamais tombé, Sirius est le gardien du secret, Peter n'est pas un traître, James et Lily sont mariés et ont un petit Harry, digne des Maraudeurs. Hélas, les têtes des Potters sont mises à prix par Voldemort. Et le mage noir est intéressé par Harry. C'est dans cette ambiance que le jeune Harry commence sa 1ere année à Poudlard... Spoilers ! (quelques détails)

Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : cache Ryry, Voldy sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau et cache les autres sous son lit et verrouille la porte et avale la clé Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leurs grés ! C'est pas beau ça !

* * *

RA**Q**

**Harry est mort ou pas ?**

Z'êtes trop impatients ! Vous allez voir dans ce chapitre.

**Comment Voldy est rentré à Poudlard ?**

Quelle question ! Par la porte bien sûr ! (pétée de rire devant son ordi)

* * *

**Note :** Désolée pour ce retard mais j'ai beaucoup de problèmes avec cette fic... Mais la suite arrive lentement mais sûrement, promis ! Maintenant, le chapitre !

* * *

**Epilogue :** Un jour nouveau, un jour de Ténèbres

* * *

Harry sentit peu à peu une étrange chaleur se glisser dans chacun de ses membres. Il réussit à entrouvrir les yeux pour les refermer immédiatement. La lumière l'aveuglait et lui faisait mal. Les voix lui semblaient horriblement déformées. Il grimaça et tenta de se battre contre la torpeur qui l'envahissait. Il tenta de se débattre mais deux bras forts le plaquèrent sur le lit. Un main autoritaire lui fit boire une potion et, crachotant, protestant, s'étranglant à moitié, il finit par l'avaler. Et il sombra dans le sommeil.

-

Harry se sentait bien. La chaleur des draps dans lesquels il était enveloppé l'entourait d'un halo de douceur. Le garçon crispa les paupières avant de les ouvrir. Tout était flou autour de lui. Il tendit une main hésitante vers la table de chevet et saisit ses lunettes. Agacé par le mal de tête qui l'aveuglait, il posa rageusement ses lunettes sur son nez. Aussitôt, sa vision s'éclaira. Il s'assit péniblement sur son lit et aperçut plusieurs visages penchés vers lui. Celui de Dumbledore, au regard pétillant, sa mère, hystérique à présent plus calme, son père, blanc comme un linge et l'infirmière, le fixant comme un vautour sur sa proie, ne le quittant pas des yeux de crainte qu'il n'arrive à s'enfuir. Harry cligna des yeux, l'air abruti, ne comprenant pas un mot de ce que lui disaient ces personnes. Il se prit la tête entre les mains, la migraine frappant violemment chaque recoin de son esprit. Il prit conscience de sa respiration. Elle lui semblait trop forte, trop rapide, trop puissante. Mais, rapidement, son bruit envahit sa tête, chassant la migraine. Il souffla un bon coup avant de voir Pomfresh lui faire avaler une potion. Il la but consciencieusement. Alors, il se sentit en pleine forme. Vigoureux, empli d'une énergie nouvelle, il se tourna vers les quatre personnes.

-Harry ! s'exclama Dumbledore avec bienveillance. Est ce que cela va mieux ?

Avant qu'il n'ai eu le temps de répondre, sa mère l'enserrait dans ses bras, le berçait, l'enveloppait de son parfum apaisant. Il se blottit un instant dans ses bras chaleureux et inquiets avant de les repousser doucement.

-Oui, on peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Harry d'un air absent.

Sa mère, les yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra particulièrement réussis, intervint :

-Comment avez-vous pu laisser Voldemort entrer dans l'école ? Hein ? Comment ?

Harry renchérit :

-Et s'il avait tué quelqu'un hein ?

Ses parents se turent et l'air de Dumbledore devint grave.

-Il a tué quelqu'un Harry. Un jeune élève, de 3e année à Griffondor. William Grant.

Harry resta immobile. William. Il se souvenait de cet élève plus âgé que lui. Il l'avait plus d'une fois croisé dans la salle commune et les couloirs. Il avait des cheveux noirs et des yeux noisettes pétillants de joie et comptait d'ailleurs parmi les meilleurs élèves de sa promotion. Il n'était pas très grand, ni trop petit. Dans la moyenne, dirait-on. Plus d'une fois, il avait tenté d'engager la conversation avec Harry. Mais le garçon, souvent trop occupé ailleurs, l'avait rabroué assez sèchement. Il le regrettait à présent. Amèrement, il releva la tête. Il lui semblait qu'ils attendaient sa réaction. Il essuya les quelques larmes d'amertume qui avaient coulé et posément, il redevint attentif.

-Harry… murmura le vieil homme, tu n'y es pour rien.

Le garçon répondit assez sèchement :

-Je le sais, merci.

Il respira profondément avant de demander :

-Que s'est-il passé ? Je veux dire, après.

Dumbledore s'anima.

-Je suis arrivé juste au moment où Voldemort te lançait un sort que, malgré mon expérience, je n'ai pas pu dévier. Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que c'était, bien qu'il ne soit sans doute pas nocif pour ta santé.

-_Sans doute_ ? rugit Lily, semblable plus que jamais à son surnom de la Tigresse. SANS DOUTE ?

James la calma d'un geste, lui faisant signe que c'était une discussion entre Dumbledore et Harry et qu'elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler. Harry resta un moment dans ses pensées, à ses questions.

-Mais… Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas tué ?

Dumbledore soupira.

-Je pense, et à raison, que Voldemort venait pour la pierre mais surtout pour toi.

Harry resta un moment l'esprit vide. Il comprenait parfaitement ce que voulait dire Dumbledore. Son regard dériva et se plongea dans celui de son père. Ce dernier était grave et inquiet. Il retourna vers Dumbledore qui semblait las :

-Je ne saurais dire si c'est mieux qu'il te veuille vivant ou mort.

Harry garda le silence un moment.

-Et la pierre ? demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment.

-Nicolas l'a détruit.

Harry acquiesça. Lassé, il se laissa aller contre les oreillers. Dumbledore quitta la pièce après avoir lancé un dernier regard inquiet au garçon. Pomfresh s'empressa de chasser James et Lily de l'infirmerie et, après une dernière potion pour Harry, elle retourna dans son bureau, le laissant seul avec ses sombres pensées. Le garçon n'en émergea pas. Il semblait dans un état second, comme si plus rien ne pouvait le secourir. Il soupira avant de se faire la conversation :

-Nicolas Flamel et sa femme vont bientôt mourir… William est mort… Peter a été gravement blessé… Mais qu'est ce qu'est cette vie ?

Il se tut et reprit :

-Tout cela pour un seul homme…

Il eut envie de vomir en pensant à tout ce que l'homme en question avait fait, avait brisé. Harry regarda à l'extérieur. Un oiseau se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'infirmerie, le regarda curieusement avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Harry poussa un soupir. Son regard glissa sur le paysage. Il faisait beau. Les arbres étaient verts, touffus et fournis, l'herbe aussi. Les rayons du soleil caressait le monde de sa douceur or. Et pourtant… Les oiseaux chantaient, les animaux vivaient, la vie semblait plus belle que jamais. Mais c'était une apparence trompeuse. Car même si l'extérieur semblait magnifique, l'intérieur n'était que pourri. Malgré l'apparence de calme, tout n'était que désordre et tromperie. Malgré la lumière, tout n'était que Ténèbres.

Harry soupira. Il détourna le regard, repoussant les larmes qui avaient tenté de couler. Il avait été si crédule, si naïf… Il avait cru que tout n'était que lumière mais la vérité était là : les Ténèbres dominaient. Tout n'était pas noir et blanc. Tout n'était qu'un mélange de gris de différentes nuances. Harry avait vraiment envie de pleurer. Il pensait sincèrement à présent que ce monde était plus noir que blanc, finalement.

-

Harry put sortir une semaine plus tard. Il se sentait nettement mieux physiquement mais mentalement, il avait du mal à tout démêler. Harry soupira en se laissant glisser au sol. Son regard divagua sur le lac. Il venait de se rendre compte du monde qui l'entourait. Il savait à présent qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il compte uniquement sur ses yeux. Son cœur voyait des choses que lui ne pouvait déceler. Il détourna le regard. Voldemort avait détruit le monde de manière irréversible. Il semblait à Harry qu'il n'allait pas s'arrêter pourtant. Non, il continuait, toujours plus vite, toujours plus cruel, plus puissant. Le garçon respira profondément. La voix qu'il avait entendue l'année précédente avait raison. Ce monde n'était rien. Ce monde ne valait rien.

Ce n'était qu'un monde de Ténèbres.

Ce jour était nouveau. Mais il ne variait pas vraiment des précédents.

Il restait un jour de Ténèbres.

* * *

FIN de la partie 1

* * *

AD : …

Voldy : …

Harry : Me sens un peu seul…

AD : (soupir namoureux)

Voldy, boudeur : …

Harry : Allez Voldy, c'est pas la mort !

Voldy : Si.

AD : (soupir namoureux)

Voldy : Tu l'as vu ? Tu l'as vu ?

Harry : Je la vois bien, merci de remettre ma vue en cause.

Voldy : Elle est cinglée… Totalement folle !

AD : Folle de twa !

Voldy : Bouhouhou !

Harry : Je compatis.

Voldy : La honte ! Et devant tout les lecteurs !

Harry : Y en a qui ont pas eu le temps de filmer !

AD : J'veux bien recommencer mwa !

'Voldy s'enfuit en hurlant.'

AD : Mais mon namour…

Harry : Hihihi !

AD : Tsais je peux me rabattre sur toi…

'Ryry suit le même chemin que Voldy (exit) en criant'

* * *

Et voilà, la partie 1 est finie... Bientôt à venir la partie 2 ! Souhaitez-vous que je la poste comme une nouvelle fic ou à la suite de la première partie ?

Et aussi, je vous conseille vivement d'aller sur mon autre compte dont l'id est 1061577.

A vi, au fait... REVIIIIIIIIIEWSSSSSS !

On ne perd jamais les bonnes habitudes. Gros bizoos à tous.

AD vs AV


	20. Prologue 2

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?Auteur : Avec le temps j'ai compris. C'est Mwa ! Quoi ? Comment ça je me trompe ?Genre : C'est un UA… Action/Adventure et general… Mystery… Drama/Tragedy…Résumé de la deuxième partie: Suite à une première année mouvementée mais riche en expérience, Harry et ses amis rentrent pour une deuxième année qui promet d'être agitée. Hélas, Voldemort a toujours ses plans tordus et ses idées pour la famille Potter. Et cette fois il est bien décidé à réussir à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut…

Rating : K pour le moment.Disclamer : -*cache Ryry, Voldy, Tommy et Dray sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau, cache les autres sous son lit, ferme les fenêtres avec du ruban adhésif, verrouille la porte et avale la clé*- Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leur gré ! C'est pas beau ça ?! -*sourire hypocrite*-

Prologue : Un nouvel été plein de surprises

Harry sourit, confortablement assis dans l'herbe du manoir Potter. Il regardait avec amusement son parrain et son père se chercher. Ils avaient beau être de grands aurors, rien ne les empêchait de jouer les crétins finis. Le garçon se leva avec un grincement de dents retenu. Malgré tout, les évènements de l'année précédente avaient laissé en lui une douleur permanente qui commençait, Merlin merci, à disparaître. Il prit sa baguette et lança un discret sort sur le sol. Sirius reculait face à James, se moquant allégrement. Et il tomba à la renverse, sur une plaque de verglas. Les deux adultes échangèrent un regard incrédule avant d'étudier la plaque de gel. Avec une température de 30°C, elle paraissait irréelle. Harry ne put retenir un éclat de rire. Les deux marauds regardèrent Harry avant de lever leurs baguettes. Le jeune garçon bondit sur ses pieds, baguette en main. Les entraînements arrivaient n'importe quand, pour qu'il soit prêt à tout. Déjà, un sort fusait. Harry se protégea. Il relança un sort.

-Ligo ! jeta Sirius.

-Protego ! Expilliarmus !

Harry tenta de trouver un moyen de les détourner. Comme à chaque fois, le niveau grimpait sensiblement. Harry n'en pouvait déjà plus. C'était dur. Et il ne voulait pas à nouveau mordre la poussière. Surtout devant Sirius et son père, il ne se sentait pas capable de soutenir leurs regards désolés et déçus. Cette pensée lui rendit de la vigueur. Il se débattit avec force et courage. Mais, d'un mouvement vicieux, James lui retira sa baguette des mains. Le rouge lui monta aux joues tandis que la honte l'envahissait tout entier. Il y eut une secousse et Harry remarqua avec surprise que sa baguette se trouvait dans ses mains. Il serra sa main sur elle, étonné. Ses deux maraudeurs préférés baissèrent leurs baguettes. L'entraînement s'arrêtait là.

-Harry, que s'est-il passé ? demanda James.

Harry resta un moment surpris. Il répondit comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence :

-J'ai utilisé la magie sans baguette…

-Non, répondit Sirius, d'une pâleur fantomatique. Non, ce n'était pas de la magie sans baguette.

L'homme se laissa tomber au sol, James le fixant avec désarroi et Harry avec interrogation.

_-oOo-_

Voldemort faisait les cents pas dans la salle de réunion, fou furieux. Il lança un Doloris sur un mangemort qui passait là. Enervé, il se tourna vers les quelques mangemorts présents, qui s'aplatirent de plus belle sur le sol. Le Lord prit la parole, d'une voix calme plus effrayante encore que son attitude emplie de colère :

-Comment se fait-il que vous ayez ratés ? Non seulement le fils Potter s'en est échappé mais en plus la pierre a été détruite !

Un sifflement de fureur s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres inexistantes.

-Endoloris !

Le Lord les fit sortir, hormis Lucius Malfoy. Il lui fit signe d'attendre et appela à lui les mangemorts de la surveillance. Son regard s'enflamma à la vue de ceux-ci.

-Mangemorts, dés la moindre ouverture, vous savez ce que vous avez à faire.

Voldemort semblait essayer de rester le plus calme possible. Mais les échecs répétés des diverses missions l'horripilait et lui donnait mauvaise humeur. Les mangemorts secouèrent vigoureusement la tête avant de repartir sur la demande du Lord. Il se tourna vers Lucius.

-Approche.

Le mangemort, tête découverte, ses cheveux blonds encadrant son visage figé, s'avança vers son maître. Il ne s'agenouilla pas mais garda la tête baissée, signe de soumission.

-Viens que je t'explique en quoi cela consiste… Tu as un rôle important à jouer.

L'homme écouta avec attention, un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

-Je vous obéirai avec dévotion Seigneur.

Il s'inclina et sortit de la pièce, accompagné par le rire cruel du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_-oOo-_

Harry resta longtemps assis à regarder le soleil se coucher. Ce fut quand la nuit fut totalement tombée qu'il se leva et rentra, bien après que Sirius et James soient partis. Il marcha un moment, respirant profondément l'air de la nuit, s'émerveillant de chacun de ses mouvements fluides. La combat contre Voldemort l'avait certes cruellement affaibli, ce serait mentir que de dire le contraire mais Harry avait gagné en expérience. Le garçon sourit quand il vit une tache blanche fondre sur lui. Il tendit le bras pour qu'Hedwige vienne se poser en douceur. Il détacha les deux lettres qui s'y trouvait et caressa doucement sa chouette. Elle lui mordit doucement le doigt avant de s'envoler à nouveau. Il ouvrit la lettre à l'écriture soignée, qu'il supposait venir d'Hermione. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

_Cher Harry, _

_J'espère que tu vas bien et que tes vacances commencent agréablement. As-tu commencé tes devoirs ? Moi j'ai entamé le devoir de potions. Il est tout simplement horrible ! Le professeur Rogue veut notre mort !Je l'ai mis de côté pour le moment. Tu es toujours au manoir Potter ? Moi je reste chez mes parents cet été. Enfin, c'est surtout que Ron m'a invité pour la semaine prochaine à passer le reste des vacances chez lui. Il te l'a proposé aussi, je me doute. Enfin, j'ai tellement hâte de retourner à Poudlard ! Cette année est passée si vite à vos côtés ! Gros bisous Harry et à bientôt. Tu me manque._

_Hermione. _

Harry sourit. Hermione était si douce, si gentille… Si prévenante… Il eut un sourire amusé et prit la lettre de Ron. Il effectua une grimace. L'écriture était nettement moins soignée, plus brouillonne. Harry réprima un sourire et il commença à lire.

_Salut Harry !_

_Ca va ? Moi oui. Ca te tente de venir ce lundi à 15h pour le reste des vacances au Terrier ? A moins que l'Ordre t'en empêche ! Dans ce cas, je dépêcherai une équipe d'enfer pour t'enlever ! Hermione doit venir nous rejoindre. Elle est belle hein ?_

Harry interrompit sa lecture et pouffa.

_Hum, oui, je m'égare. J'ai hâte que tu viennes. Je te présenterai à toute la famille ! Allez, je te laisse. Tu dois avoir des trucs à faire. A plus vieux !_

_Ron_

Harry replia les lettres, les fourra dans sa poche et se dépêcha de rentrer. Il lui fallait faire une demande.

_-oOo-_

-Allez 'Pa !

Harry était sur le point de trépigner et de laisser sa colère faire exploser toutes les vitres du manoir. Mais, avec dignité, il resta droit et fier, gardant sa colère cachée en son cœur, provoquant une aura presque effrayante autour de lui.

-Non j'ai dit !

James Potter, pas du tout impressionné par son fils, gardait un visage fermé. Harry sentit sa colère monter d'un cran.

-Et bien j'irai sans ta permission alors, répondit le garçon d'un ton sec.

Il amorça un demi-tour quand son père lui saisit l'épaule, la broyant de sa poigne.

-Tu vas rester ici, articula son père, qui commençait à s'énerver.

Harry lui jeta un regard polaire.

-Je fais ce que je veux, quand je veux c'est clair ? Ce n'est pas toi qui va m'empêcher d'aller voir Ron.

Son père semblait être sur le point d'exploser mais Lily intervint avant. Elle voulut gifler Harry mais celui-ci, habitué aux cognards, esquiva. Sa mère explosa et se mit à lui hurler dessus. Harry resta insensible et, lorsqu'elle reprit sa respiration, demanda d'une voix anodine face à la douche de paroles :

-C'est bon, tu es calmée ? N'oublie pas de respirer, tu es toute rouge !

Lily rougit puis pâlit. Elle murmura :

-Tu n'iras pas.

Il y avait autour d'eux trois un attroupement de membres de l'Ordre attiré par les cris. Déjà, des paris montaient pour savoir qui gagnerait. Harry sentit que sa colère devenait incontrôlable. Il crispa les poings, si bien que ses jointures devinrent blanches. Tout autour de lui, le sol tremblait. Les lumières vacillèrent puis s'éteignirent. Les vitres vibrèrent avant d'exploser en de milliers d'étoiles de verre. Harry s'efforça de se calmer. Aussitôt, la tension magique diminua, calmant les gens autour de lui. Il soufflait furieusement, maintenant sa magie d'une poigne de fer. Sa père le toisa et lui siffla hargneusement :

-Regarde toi ! Tu es incapable de maîtriser ta magie, comment veux-tu pouvoir faire face à Voldemort sans rester ici tout l'été pour t'entraîner ?

Harry le regarda de haut en tentant de ne pas montrer que ses sentiments.

-Et bien jusque là, je me suis débrouillé sans toi. Je continuerai.

Et il fit volte-face, traversant la foule d'un pas sûr. Un main se saisit de son épaule, plus douce, ce qui convainquit Harry que ce n'était pas son père. Il respira profondément et se retourna. Ses yeux accrochèrent deux prunelles bleues qui ne pétillaient pas comme à leur habitude.

-Harry, suis moi, demanda gravement son vieux directeur.

_-oOo-_

-Assieds-toi.

Harry obéit, respirant profondément.

-Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

-Et bien en fait…

-En toi, précisa Albus.

Harry démêla difficilement ce qu'il ressentait et répondit :

-Je me sens assez… mal. Comme si j'avais un trop plein d'émotions. De magie…

Le directeur sortit sa baguette et demanda à Harry :

-Sors ton Contrôlagie s'il te plait.

Terrifié à présent, Harry jeta un regard dans tout les sens, avant de sortir prudemment son pendentif, certain qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Le directeur le tapota en marmonnant quelques paroles sans sens pour l'oreille averti de Harry. Le jeune garçon sentit progressivement un étau l'enserrer. Il se mit à hoqueter désespérément, cherchant son air. Autour de lui, la magie se brouilla, comme ses yeux à travers desquels il ne voyait plus rien. Un tintement retentit à ses oreilles, qui n'entendirent plus rien après cela. Un grésillement resta dans sa tête. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. La tension et le capharnaüm qui régnaient dans son esprit le rendaient fou. Une douleur l'étouffait lentement dans son propre corps. Harry se serrait effondré s'il avait pu mais il était maintenu debout par le sort que Dumbledore continuait, n'osant pas regarder le jeune garçon. Finalement, lorsque la pression fut à son comble, le directeur cessa le sort et Harry s'écroula. Il ne prit pas conscience que le sort fut arrêté.

_-oOo-_

Harry poussa un grognement en ouvrant les yeux. Il était allongé dans son lit, courbaturé et de mauvaise humeur. Il s'assit sur le bord de son lit et ressentit aussitôt les changements. Il se sentait oppressé et à la fois si vide. Dumbledore lui avait de nouveau pompé sa magie. Génial, pensa-t-il avec amertume. Quelles sublimes vacances… Son regard glissa sur un papier posé sur sa table de chevet.

_Harry,_

_Je suis désolé mais j'ai du renforcer le Contrôlagie. Je suis vraiment désolé mais il le fallait. Tu pourras aller chez les Weasley lundi. Je me charge de faire approuver tes parents. _

Harry eut un sourire étrange. Des vacances pleines de surprises que celles-ci… Et ce n'était que le début.

A SUIVRE !

Dans le Chapitre 1 : Le Terrier et Ginny Weasley , Harry arrive par cheminée chez Ron. Il se fait ''chaleureusement'' accueillir avant de découvrir qu'ils sont tous prisonniers du Terrier. Une attaque soulage l'atmosphère tendue, Harry manque de se faire enlever mais Dumbledore est là pour le sauver. Et, après, il rencontre Ginny Weasley et ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi il s'était attendu…


	21. Le Terrier et Ginny Weasley

Titre : Une autre vie mais le même destin ?  
Auteur : Avec le temps j'ai compris. C'est Mwa ! Quoi ? Comment ça je me trompe ?  
Genre : C'est un UA… Action/Adventure et general… Mystery… Drama/Tragedy…  
Résumé de la deuxième partie: Suite à une première année mouvementée mais riche en expérience, Harry et ses amis rentrent pour une deuxième année qui promet d'être agitée. Hélas, Voldemort a toujours ses plans tordus et ses idées pour la famille Potter. Et cette fois il est bien décidé à obtenir tout ce qu'il veut…  
Rating : K pour le moment.  
Disclamer : -*cache Ryry, Voldy, Tommy et Dray sous sa couette, s'assoie dessus, met les Weasley dans son placard, jette les mangemorts sous le bureau, cache les autres sous son lit, ferme les fenêtres avec du ruban adhésif, verrouille la porte et avale la clé*- Personne, nan, personne ne m'appartient, je ne les retient même pas contre leur gré ! C'est pas beau ça ? -*sourire hypocrite*-

**Chapitre 1 : Le Terrier et Ginny Weasley**

Harry était assis sur une chaise, à son bureau. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement qui ressemblait aussi à un cri de victoire. Il venait de terminer au prix de nombres d'efforts son devoir de potions. Il était satisfait de lui et il décida de s'offrir un moment de repos. Il était tout juste sorti et longeait la forêt quand son père le rattrapa.

-Harry !

Le garçon se retourna.

-Je suis désolé pour hier. Je me suis emporté.

Harry lui fit un triste sourire. Il allait répondre lorsque Sirius et Lily sortirent en coup de vent du manoir.

-James ! criait Sirius. On a une urgence. Dépêche-toi !

James pressa gentiment l'épaule de Harry avant de rejoindre les deux adultes et de transplaner. Harry soupira et s'enfonça dans la forêt.

Harry marchait depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il sentit une brûlure sur sa joue. Il fit volte face et se trouva face à 5 mangemorts. La surprise fut présente des deux côtés. Harry ferma les yeux, chercha sa magie qui avait, hélas, diminuée et l'utilisa. Lorsqu'il eut réussi à aveugler les mangemorts grâce à un nuage de poussière noirâtre, il prit la fuite. Il courut dans le parc, comme une biche traquée par les chasseurs.

Il arriva dans le hall du manoir, essoufflé, ayant du mal à trier ce qu'il avait vu. Il s'enferma dans sa chambre, ignorant les regards intrigués des membres de l'Ordre. Il s'allongea sur son lit, ferma les yeux. Et s'endormit.

_-oOo-_

Harry se réveilla, le lundi, une intense joie au ventre. Il s'habilla rapidement, prit une douche bien froide pour se réveiller et dévala les escaliers, sur la rampe. Il se glissa dans la cuisine, provoquant l'arrêt des conversations. Il s'assis, se saisit d'un bol de chocolat et l'avala. Il eut les idées encore plus claires si ce fut possible. Il se servit largement et commença à manger, remarquant que les quelques membres de l'Ordre n'osaient pas reprendre leur conversation, signe qu'il était sûrement concerné. Il but un verre de jus de fruit et dit candidement :

-Ne vous occupez pas de moi, vous pouvez continuer à parler !

Les membres laissèrent s'installer un silence gêné avant de se mettre à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, persuadant Harry qu'il y avait un truc de louche. Le garçon finit son petit déjeuner avant de se lever et de repartir dans sa chambre. Il lu jusqu'à l'horaire fixé par Ron, s'interrompant pour manger à midi.

A 15h, il mit ses affaires dans sa valise grâce à un rapide sort et les diminua. Il les mit dans sa poche, jeta son sac sur une épaule et redescendit. Il embrassa sa mère qui abhorrait une mine contrariée pour la forme et fit un signe de tête à son père qui semblait grave. Il se chamailla amicalement avec Sirius et Remus avant d'aller dans le salon. Il sortit son petit sachet de poudre de cheminette, en lança une poignée dans le feu vif et dit d'une voix claire et intelligible :

-Le Terrier !

Aussitôt, le monde se déforma autour de lui.

_-oOo-_

Harry arriva sur ses pieds, toujours aussi amusé par la sensation que provoquait en lui le voyage par cheminée. Il était dans la cuisine elle était vide. Il haussa un sourcil et, ignorant les éponges qui grattaient les assiettes, s'engagea dans le couloir. Tout était silencieux. Harry poussa un grognement et sortit sa baguette. Il marmonna un sort de traçage sur Ron et suivit la lueur bleue qui s'en extirpa. Il grimpa un escalier aux marches grinçantes. Le garçon fut cueilli à l'arrivée par deux sorts. Il réussit à se protéger mais, pas assez sur la défensive, la vague de magie retour le souleva et il heurta le mur avant de dégringoler les escaliers.

-Harry ! s'exclama une voix familière.

Le jeune garçon poussa un gémissement en se giflant mentalement. Si la personne qui l'avait attaqué avait été un ennemi, il serait déjà mort. Il se redressa difficilement tandis qu'une tête rousse l'aidait à se relever.

-Désolé Harry, s'excusa Ron, mais mes parents ne s'attendaient pas à ce que ce soit toi qui arrive ainsi.

-Pas grave, grommela-t-il.

Il boitilla un peu avant d'être pris dans une fabuleuse étreinte. Il se débattit et réussit à s'en sortir.

-Oh je suis désolée !

La mère de Ron, madame Weasley, sa baguette toujours en main, se confondait en excuse devant Harry qui la regardait, un peu mal à l'aise.

-Maman ! s'offusqua le dernier garçon de la famille.

-Voyons Ronald ! s'étonna sa mère. Qu'est ce que ce langage et cette arrogance ?

Ron grogna.

-Bonjour. Tu es Harry n'est ce pas ? interrogea Arthur Weasley, père d'une ribambelle d'enfants roux.

Le Harry en question acquiesça.

-Harryyyyy !

Le jeune garçon se retourna vers le cri et reçu dans ses bras un corps féminin. Il la serra doucement dans ses bras, sentant l'inquiétude se mêler au soulagement dans l'aura de la jeune fille. Hermione se recula et demanda :

-Tu n'es pas blessé ?

-Non, répondit Harry, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

Elle semblait soulagée et se mit aussitôt à parler :

-Monsieur et madame Weasley ne voulait pas te viser seulement on a eu vent d'un attaque au Terrier et comme la cheminée était inutilisable…

-Pourtant j'en viens ! s'étonna Harry.

Arthur intervint :

-On peut arriver mais pas repartir. Il s'agit d'un sort de magie noire assez avancé. D'ailleurs…

Moly enchaîna :

-Pourquoi Dumbledore t'a laissé venir ? Il est toujours au courant de tout !

Harry haussa les épaules. Madame Weasley poussa un soupir et demanda :

-Retournez dans la chambre de Ron.

Personne n'eut l'idée de protester. Il grimpèrent l'escalier, d'un pas lourd. Ron poussa un des nombreuses portes de l'étage et y pénétra, suivit d'Hermione. Harry entra à son tour et fut ébloui par la couleur orange dominante. Il cligna des yeux et avança vers le centre de la chambre. Il remarqua alors qu'il tenait encore sa baguette en main. Il la rangea et fit quelques pas. Ron et Hermione s'étaient assis sur le lit et distribuaient des cartes pour une bataille explosive.

-Tu veux jouer ? demanda distraitement Ron.

Harry acquiesça et s'assis. Il saisit ses cartes et, après un regard inquiet vers la fenêtre, se mit à jouer.

_-oOo-_

-Ils arrivent !

La voix, déformée par une étrange appréhension, retentit dans l'escalier. Harry, à qui les cartes n'avaient pas encore explosées à la figure, se précipita vers la fenêtre. Il aperçut en effet des dizaines de silhouettes noires dans la nuit naissante. Une boule grossit dans sa gorge.

Des forces bien plus grandes sont réunis…

Harry déglutit péniblement.

…_pour une seule chose…_

Il se redressa, à peine conscient de s'être avachi de désespoir contre la fenêtre.

…_qui ne se rend pas encore compte de son…_

Harry se releva, le cœur battant la chamade.

…_importance._

Ils étaient venus pour lui. Il ne savait pas d'où lui venait cette constatation mais il connaissait du fond de son âme la raison de leur présence. Il ferma les yeux, un long frisson s'étendant sur sa colonne vertébrale.

Une forme noire dominant les autres se tourna vers lui. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et la silhouette sourit. Un sourire cruel, sarcastique et foncièrement ignoble. Ses lèvres pâles articulèrent son nom avec un rictus exécrable. Harry se recula, la nausée montant dans sa gorge.

-Harry, viens, demanda Hermione d'une voix angoissée.

Le garçon s'éloigna de la fenêtre et rejoignit ses deux amis apeurés. Et puis, son instinct de Gryffondor remontant à la surface, il saisit sa baguette et dégringola les escaliers, ignorant les cris de rappel de Ron et Hermione. Il s'envola littéralement vers la porte et l'ouvrit avec fracas. A l'extérieur, c'était déjà le chaos. Les deux parents Weasley tentaient de se battre contre les mangemorts, avec à leur côté deux autres garçons roux. La silhouette qu'il avait aperçu était à l'écart, signe qu'elle était sûrement à la direction de cette attaque. Elle tourna sa tête encapuchonnée vers lui et son sourire donna quelques frissons horribles à Harry.

-Harry non ! hurla Arthur mais il était déjà trop tard.

Les mangemorts séparèrent le garçon des Weasley, l'isolant totalement de toute aide possible. Harry redressa sa baguette, la gorge serré, angoissé jusqu'à la moindre parcelle de son être. Et la silhouette s'avança. Elle avait autour d'elle une aura sauvage, farouche, intimidante au point qu'Harry en vint à la craindre avant même de la connaître. L'ombre dressa sa baguette et créa un dôme pour empêcher toute tentative de fuite. Et, en effet, Harry semblait sur le point de prendre ses jambes à son cou. Quelque chose en cette personne l'effrayait plus que de raison. Son instinct répugnait à rester prés d'elle. Mais à présent, il n'avait plus le choix. Tremblant, il effectua une protection avancée, plus sur la défensive que sur l'offensive à la vue de l'aura de puissance impitoyable qui entourait cette silhouette. Cette dernière éclata d'un rire mauvais et moqueur. Et elle quitta sa cape noire dans laquelle elle était enveloppée. Et Harry découvrit alors son véritable visage. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années à ce que Harry pouvait en juger, qui avait des cheveux gris aux nuances noires et aux yeux profonds d'une ténébreuse couleur nuit. Son visage était d'une pâleur fantomatique et son sourire avait quelque chose d'effrayant. Dans ses prunelles glaciales, on voyait danser une flamme de cruauté. Mais il avait quelque chose en plus. Quelque chose qui vous glace sur place, qui fait vibrer votre cœur de terreur, quelque chose d'angoissant. Harry n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un sort volait à lui et le manquait de peu tandis qu'il sautait dans l'herbe, sa protection éventrée. Aussitôt, il bondissait sur ses pieds, se préparant à répliquer. Mais il dû éviter un sort qui déjà se jetait sur lui. Harry comprit que l'homme ne plaisantait pas. Il ne comptait pas faire de la dentelle. Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette et lança un premier sort. Son stupefix fut lamentablement balayé et l'homme parla pour la première fois :

-Harry Potter… Petit impudent qui a décidé de mettre son nez là où il ne fallait pas… Et qui, de plus est, intéresse notre Maître… Mais jusque là tu ne me paraît pas si dangereux que ça dit-moi…

Harry fut tout d'abord figé par les paroles de l'homme qui trouvaient, inévitablement, le chemin de son cœur. Elles étaient faites de la glace la plus froide et la plus dure que l'on puisse trouver. Puis, agacé par les remarques de son adversaire, il réussit à bouger son corps ankylosé d'un pesanteur étrangère et à lancer un nouveau sort. L'homme le dévia mais semblait surpris qu'il ai réussi à contrer son sort de magie douce, s'infiltrant dans le corps de l'adversaire sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte :

-Tu n'es peut-être pas si faible que ça, Harry Potter.

Le garçon lui jeta un regard rempli de défi et de haine. Harry lança un sort après avoir nettement réfléchi à ce qu'il devait faire. Alors qu'il le prononçait, l'homme le déviait déjà par un sort opposé. Surpris, Harry lança un nouveau sortilège, tout autant écarté que le précédent. Le garçon sentait la tension grimper en lui en même temps qu'une colère sourde. Il lança un chapelet de sorts à toute vitesse sans aucun succès. Son agacement était à son comble lorsque l'homme ricana.

-Voyons, calme tes pensées jeune homme. Tu n'arriveras à rien.

L'homme, d'un mouvement d'une rapidité stupéfiante, envoya un sort qu'Harry contra. Le garçon réfléchit le temps d'un éclair avant de lancer un sort qui fut dévié aussitôt. Harry en aurait pleuré de désespoir s'il en avait eu le temps. Déjà, un sort le fauchait et l'envoyait au sort, victime d'horribles douleurs. L'homme avança, la baguette toujours pointée sur le corps convulsé. L'homme poussa un sifflement méprisant.

-Et le Lord te veut à ses côtés, alors que tu es si… faible !

Il cracha le dernier mot avec dégoût. Harry sentit un secousse familière en son corps, comme il y avait peu, avec Sirius et James. L'homme recula tandis qu'Harry se remettait sur ses pieds, entouré d'une étrange lueur qui disparu avant qu'il ne puisse en déterminer la couleur si ce n'est qu'elle était sombre. Son assaillant le regarda avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

-Ou peut-être es-tu sous-estimé…

L'homme se tut et ses yeux se révulsèrent. L'instant d'après, Harry fut saisi d'une violente nausée. Une présence étrangère l'étouffait. Son esprit n'était plus sien. Avec fureur, en souvenir d'un an auparavant, il l'expulsa avec force de son esprit même s'il avait eu le temps de surprendre quelques pensées de son adversaire. '_'Quel imbécile ce Potter, incapable de comprendre que je capte ses pensées ! ''_ Harry cligna des yeux. '_'Je vais le faire souffrir avant de l'amener au Maître. J'ai envie de m'amuser avec lui… Et il ne pourra pas causer le moindre dommage au dernier Vamparou que je suis !'' _Harry retint un cri. Un Vamparou, ces créatures rares que l'on croyait exterminées ? C'était si rare qu'un vampire et un loup-garou s'accouplent et qu'ils ne soient pas traqués… Harry avait peur, à présent. Qui n'avait pas lu la légende du dernier Vamparou,celui qui porterait en son cœur de pierre la rage de deux races persécutées et qui se rangerait du côté des Ténèbres, mettant sa puissance à son service ? Harry chercha une échappatoire mais hélas le dôme était toujours gonflé à bloc de sa puissance. Le garçon était comme un lapin traqué par un chasseur. Il se sentait démuni, sans le moindre pouvoir. Ce qui n'était pas totalement faux se dit-il au souvenir du pendentif qui retenait plus des deux tiers de sa magie. Le Vamparou s'approcha de lui à la manière d'un prédateur. Harry jeta avec le restant de ses forces le plus puissant bouclier qu'il connaisse. Le Vamparou, ayant ressenti la faiblesse de son adversaire, eut un sourire carnassier. Il détruisit son bouclier avec une facilité déconcertante -ou voulu donner cette impression- et ricana. Harry s'effondra au sol, vidé. Il leva le regard sur la silhouette qui le dominait, baguette pointé sur lui. Le garçon ferma les yeux et crispa les paupières. Il se sentait faible, inutile… L'homme se pencha vers lui et lui prit sa baguette qu'il glissa dans sa poche. Il saisit son menton, le forçant à ouvrir les yeux. La terreur qu'Harry tentait de camoufler, il la sentait. L'homme capta une source de magie étrangère sur le garçon et voulut la découvrir. Il déboutonna le premier bouton de la cape de Harry et saisit la chaînette d'argent qui pendait autour du cou du jeune Potter. Le garçon poussa un cri et voulu se reculer mais l'homme le maintint en place d'une poigne de fer. Harry se débattit faiblement et le Vamparou, avec un soupir excédé, lui lança un Doloris. Le jeune garçon poussa un gémissement de douleur et se mit à se convulser. L'homme savoura sa souffrance pendant quelques instants avant d'arrêter le sort.

-Tu vas m'écouter maintenant ? grogna-t-il.

Harry se tut et laissa l'homme saisir le pendentif, tressaillant lorsque ses doigts s'attardèrent sur la licorne couverte de runes. Le Vamparou poussa un exclamation de dégoût.

-Depuis quand Dumbledore se met à bloquer la magie de ses élèves ?

Il se tourna vers Harry qui gardait les yeux fermés, la respiration précipitée.

-Tu es plein de surprises, jeune Potter.

Il se releva et pointa sa baguette sur Harry qui ne voulait qu'une seule chose : que l'homme oublie. Hélas, il ne savait pas lancer de sort de mémoire... De toute manière, il n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour lancer un Oubliette sans baguette, lequel serait sûrement contré s'il l'exécutait et s'il le réussissait. Le Vamparou s'apprêta à lancer un Stupéfix sur la forme prostrée devant lui quand un sortilège le projeta au sol. Il se releva avec rapidité et tonna :

-Dumbledore !

En effet, le directeur de Poudlard, majestueux, venait de pénétrer dans le dôme. Le dernier des Vamparou, d'un geste haineux, lança un sort sur Harry. Le garçon n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Un courant électrique semblait le parcourir, le faisant grincer des dents. Et, quand le courant mourut, une lassitude intense envahit Harry qui eut envie de dormir, de fermer les yeux, de s'oublier. Il s'efforça de se battre contre le sommeil qui l'envahissait. A travers ses yeux brouillés de somnolence, il aperçut le directeur de Poudlard qui avait l'avantage sur le Vamparou. Ce dernier grogna quelque chose aux mangemorts qui échangèrent un regard. L'un d'eux se détacha du groupe et s'avança vers Harry. Le garçon sentit une colère sourde mêlée d'impuissance l'envahir. Et, alors, avec une énergie qu'il ne soupçonnait pas, il réussit à former un bouclier. Epuisé, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer, veillant à ne pas s'endormir. Finalement, lorsque deux mains vigoureuses le secouèrent, il se résigna à ouvrir les yeux. Il voyait trouble mais devinait avoir devant lui Dumbledore. Ce dernier frappa doucement sa baguette sur le front de son élève qui se sentit immédiatement revigoré. Il se remit sur ses pieds, vacillant mais ragaillardi.

-Ca va mieux ? demanda son directeur en remettant à son protégé sa baguette.

Harry acquiesça courageusement.

-Bien. Je vais te laisser, il y a une réunion de l'ordre d'ici peu et je dois amener cet homme au ministère.

Harry remarqua alors que le Vamparou était à terre, immobile. Le garçon approuva et laissa le directeur partir en direction des Weasley.

-Moly, Arthur, prenez bien soin de Harry voulez-vous ?

-Evidemment ! s'exclama Moly.

Le directeur posa son regard pétillant sur Harry et souhaita une bonne nuit à tout le monde. Le trio monta dans la chambre de Ron lorsqu'un garçon roux qu'avait aperçu Harry à Poudlard demanda :

-C'est fini ?

-Oui Percy, rétorqua Ron d'un ton dédaigneux. Et tu n'était pas là, évidemment.

Le préfet n'insista pas et remonta dans sa chambre. Ron allait ouvrir sa porte lorsque la chambre en face de la sienne s'ouvrit vivement. Une jeune fille rousse, un air soulagé sur le visage, en sortie.

-Ca va Ron ? questionna-elle.

-Très bien !

Ginny Weasley esquissa un sourire. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle rencontre le regard de Harry. A l'instant, son visage changea du tout au tout et la haine émanait d'elle.

-Tu es content Potter ?

-Quoi ? s'exclama Ron, interloqué.

Ginny ignora l'intervention de son frère et s'approcha dangereusement.

-Tu es content Potter, tu as fait ton intéressant, tu as risqué nos vies pour ta fierté, tu te moque allégrement de nous… Tu n'es qu'un bourge qui trouve le moyen de rire de nous. Tu n'es rien, tu ne vaux rien Potter. Je te hais pour ce que tu es. Tu me dégoûte !

Et elle claqua la porte de sa chambre, laissant Ron et Harry choqué. Hermione poussa un soupir. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et se laissèrent tomber sur le lit de Ron.

-Je… je ne comprend pas, murmura Ron. Pourquoi a-t-elle réagit comme ça ?

Harry lui fit un sourire empli de compassion. Hermione poussa un soupir exaspéré.

-Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ressent Ginny. Sur ce, bonne nuit !

Elle se leva brusquement, sorti d'un pas raide et claqua sèchement la porte. Ron la regarda d'un air étrange.

-Mais… Que… Que…

Harry éclata de rire et dit :

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Il se coucha et rabattit la couverture sur son visage. Il retint un rire en sentant le désappointement de son ami. Ron, pâle, incapable de comprendre, balbutiait quelques paroles sans début ni fin. Il se sentait idiot, totalement imbécile, planté ainsi au centre de la pièce. Il ragea et grogna après les gens qui le faisaient tourner en bourrique. Il éteignit la lumière en s'enfonça dans son lit, une moue boudeuse au visage. Ce soir là, tout le monde dormit mal.

* * *

A SUIVRE !

Après un long moment d'absence, me revoilà =)) J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =) Review s'il vous plaîîît ^^


End file.
